Ban - Love - Torture
by Lucyle2B
Summary: Leur histoire aurait pourtant pu bien commencer . Ils s'aimaient tellement que s'en était presque de la torture . Mais chacun était trop fier pour faire le premier pas . Puis ils ont réussi à surmonter ça , s'avouant leurs sentiments . Mais bien sur . C'était sans compter sur l'esprit maléfique , vicieux et fourbe qu'est le nogitsune .
1. Prologue

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis . Mis à part les " oc " si jamais il y en a qui devraient faire leur apparition **

**En attendant merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me suive et me lise **

** Première fic STEREK**

Leur vie leur semblait parfaite et pourtant ils leur manquaient quelque chose . Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que cette chose serait l'amour . L'amour qu'ils ressentiraient l'un envers l'autre .

Mais ils le savaient . Ils avaient leur limite . Ils s'aimaient tellement que s'en était déchirant .

Arriveront ils à dépasser cette peur de l'inconnu . Cette peur du nouveau mais surtout arriveront ils à dépasser et braver tous les interdits pour vivre pleinement cet amour ... Cet amour qui les consumait un peu plus chaque jour ... Cet amour qui torturait leur sens , leur chair ...

Ils voulaient être ensemble mais leur limite leur disait stop .. Ils ne savaient pas ou tout ça les mènerais mais une chose était sure les concernant . Ils s'aimaient d'un amour sincère et torturé , à tel point que de se retrouver tous les deux dans la même pièce était un vrai tourment de souffrance et de persécution ...


	2. Repos forcé

Stiles , Derek et leurs amis étaient de nouveau en train d'essayer de sauver le monde , en combattant une fois de plus des créatures surnaturelles : des onis . Des démons ninja sortis tout droit de l'enfer ... Ceux ci avaient émergés de la force du néméton . En effet depuis que son pouvoir lui avait été rendu , toutes sortes de créatures surnaturelles débarquaient à Beacon Hills . Cette ville était devenue une vraie balise pour le monde surnaturel depuis que Scott , Stiles et Allison s'étaient donnés en sacrifice afin de sauver leurs parents ... La nuit commençait à tomber quand les garçons se rendirent chez Derek ...

Stiles et Scott se trouvaient au loft de Derek . Celui ci se remettait peu à peu de ses blessures suite à un ultime affrontement avec les onis ...

Derek : Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'avez pas cours demain questionna Derek

Scott : Non . C'est dimanche demain Derek

Stiles : On est venu voir comment tu allais , mais on peut aussi bien repartir comme on est venu fit il avec sarcasme ... La nuit dernière n'a pas été de tout repos , alors on est venu aux nouvelles dit il le regard tracassé .

Derek : Ça va . Rentrez chez vous d'accord .

Scott : Derek dit il s'approchant de lui

Derek : Rentrez vous Scott . Ça va ...

Stiles fut surpris par la réaction de Derek . En effet , celui ci avait pourtant apprit à s'ouvrir aux autres , mais là . Il était ... Différent .. Froid et distant ... Complètement ailleurs ...

Stiles : Tu n'es toujours pas guéri Derek , comment ça se fait ? ... Tu devrais nettoyer la plaie avant que ça ne s'infecte balança t'il inquiet

Derek : Ils m'ont blessé avec une de leur épée . Ça va passer ... Maintenant partez

Puis Derek regardait sa plaie . Effectivement celle ci n'était toujours pas guérie et du sang noir s'en échappait . Stiles et Scott s'apprêtaient à partir quand une femme descendit les marches , ayant pour seul vêtement , un des tee-shirt appartenant à Derek ... Il s'agissait de Braeden ...

Stiles : Alors c'est pour ça que tu veux qu'on parte . Pour être tranquille avec elle répondit il d'un ton plus qu'agacé pointant celle ci du doigt ...

Derek : Ça ne te regarde pas Stiles fit il énervé ... Partez ! ... Sortez de chez moi ! fit il menaçant

Face au cri de Derek , Stiles et Scott s'exécutèrent ...

Une fois dehors ...

Scott : Qu'est ce qui t'a prit Stiles ? Ça va pas ?

Stiles : Comment ça ?

Scott : Tu as pratiquement agressé Braeden . Est ce que je dois te rappeller qu'elle nous a aidé et même sauvé la vie au Mexique ...

Stiles : Ecoute mec ... Je sais pas d'accord ... C'est juste ... C'est juste qu'il m'énerve avec ses caca-garou et quand il agit comme ça . Comme si on était de vulgaire petites choses . Je pensais qu'on avait passé le stade des boutades et il recommence à être grognon

Scott : Il a sans doute d'autres soucis en tête Stiles ...

Stiles : Tu veux dire d'autres soucis comme Braeden

Scott : J'en sais rien Stiles fit il blasé ... Laisses tomber pour ce soir ok ... Allez vient , on rentre . Il est tard et il fait nuit ... Nos parents vont commencer à s'inquiéter et finir par nous tuer eux même si on rentre pas maintenant . Surtout depuis qu'ils savent que des démons ninjas envahissent la ville et qu'ils attaquent de nuit

Stiles : T'as raison ...

Les deux garçons rentrèrent , rassurèrent leurs parents et se couchèrent direct ... Scott réussit sans mal à s'endormir . Il faut dire que l'attaque des onis l'avait littéralement achevé physiquement . Quand à Stiles , il avait un peu plus de mal à s'endormir ... Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au comportement de Derek , mais surtout il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait trouver à Braeden et des pensées envahirent son esprit :

" C'est vrai quoi , qu'est ce qu'il lui trouve .. D'accord elle est bien foutue , elle est jolie mais quand même . Elle a les traces de Deucalion sur le visage , c'est une guerrière . Alors qu'est ce qu'elle a que je n'ai pas .. Oh mon dieu . T'es pas bien mon petit Stiles . Qu'est ce qui te prend d'avoir ce genre de pensées . Ça devient vraiment du n'importe quoi mon gars . Faut vraiment que je dorme . Là . Maintenant . Tout de suite "  
>Puis il se mit à rire tout seul en songeant à ses pensées ... Puis il fini par s'endormir ...<p> 


	3. Questions

Le matin commençait à se lever . Ça faisait à peine que quelques heures que Stiles dormait , car la nuit avait été agitée . En effet , il eut de drôles de pensées toute la nuit , sur lui . Derek et cette Breaden qui traînait à moitié nue dans le loft de celui ci ... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi toutes ses pensées envahissaient son esprit . C'est vrai . On peut pas vraiment dire que tous les deux s'appréciaient . Derek passait son temps à se moquer et tétaniser Stiles , alors que celui ci passait son temps à lui crier dessus en jugeant toutes ces idées et tous ses plans stupides et non productifs ... Mais tant bien que mal , il fini par s'endormir . Et au moment ou il était sur le point de s'abattre dans un total et profond sommeil , son portable se mit à vibrer . Stiles ne savait pas si il devait rire , pleurer ou tout casser ... Il fini par prendre violemment son portable et fini lentement mais surement par ouvrir les yeux . il avait reçu un message . Il vit le nom de Scott sur l'écran :

" Scott , c'est pas vrai , jamais tu dors mec .. Y a intérêt que ce soit important ou je te tue de mes propres mains " grogna t'il avant de ne le lire le message ... Puis il lit

_- Stiles , j'espère que t'es réveillé , on doit se rendre chez Derek . Maintenant -_

On doit se rendre chez Derek murmura t'il . Il répondit à Scott .

_- Rendez vous dans un quart d'heure en bas de chez moi . Soit pas en retard - _

D'un coup la fatigue avait quitté son corps et son esprit , et on retrouvait un Stiles enjoué et surexcité .. Lui même ne comprenait pas trop sa réaction , ce qui le fit sourire .. Il parti prendre sa douche , s'habilla puis descendit prendre son petit déjeuner . Il avait même eu le temps de faire sa vaisselle . Quand celui ci ouvrit la porte , Scott était déjà présent , ce qui étonna Stiles

Stiles : Déjà là . Mais t'es venu comment mec

Scott : En vélo . Je l'ai rangé dans ton garage ...

Stiles : Ok . Cool ... Bon alors , on y va ? dit il essayant de trouver ses clés dans une de ses poches

Scott : On est parti

Puis les deux garçons montèrent dans la jeep de Stiles avant de se rendre chez Derek . Mais Stiles était curieux

Stiles : Pourquoi on doit aller au loft de Derek . En plus à cette heure ci .. Je veux dire .. Je sais qu'on est dimanche . Mais ça dort jamais un loup ? Sérieux

Scott: Je dors bien moi

Stiles : Mais toi t'es encore humain dans ta tête Scott ...

Scott : Et pas Derek

Stiles : Disons qu'il est ... C'est un cas à part ... Alors , qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Scott : J'en sais rien Stiles . Il n'a rien voulu me dire au téléphone . On sera vite fixé

Stiles : J'étais obligé de venir , sérieux ..

Scott : Non . C'est moi qui ai voulu . On a toujours été ensemble face aux problèmes et tu es toujours celui qui a les bons plans Stiles .. Alors je t'ai appelé , désolé mec

Stiles : Non ça va . T'inquiète pas , tu as bien fait ... Ça y est , on y est . Allons voir ce que veut Derek

Scott : Oui . Plus vite on saura , plus vite on pourra rentrer

Stiles : Et plus vite je pourrais me recoucher ...

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent et se mirent à rire . Puis ils arrivèrent à la porte du loft . Ils l'ouvrirent et entrèrent . Là , debout , accoudés à la table , se tenait Derek et Breaden . Stiles en l'apercevant sortit une boutade

Stiles : Super ... La journée commence bien lança t'il avec amertume

Puis Scott le regarda bizarrement

Stiles : Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis

Puis Scott pouffa et ils s'avancèrent près des deux plus âgés ...

Derek : Pourquoi il est ici Scott demanda t'il pointant Stiles du doigt

Stile : C'est bon Derek , on est au courant que tu m'aimes pas . Pas obligé de l'exprimer en public

Derek : Je t'avais de venir seul et surtout sans stiles

Stiles : De .. Quoi .. Tu m'expliques Scott

Scott : C'est parce que tu m'as demandé de ne rien lui dire que je l'ai amené

Derek : Pourquoi tu dis ça comme si je cachais quelque chose Scott

Scott : Parce que tu caches toujours quelque chose et que des gens finissent par mourir

Stiles : Oh hey ... Les amis .. Vous m'écoutez ... Je suis là . C'est Stiles qui vous parle ... Wow !cria t'il

Quoi ! hurlaient Derek et Scott en coeur

Stiles : Bien . Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention . Quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'il se passe ici et pourquoi je ne suis pas le bienvenu .. Scott ? Derek ?

Breaden : Parce que Derek pense que le nogitsune en a après toi

Stiles : Quoi ? Comment ça

Derek : Le nogitsune est un esprit maléfique . Il se nourrit de la souffrance et du chaos . Il cherche un esprit faible pour pouvoir le contrôler et je pense que c'est toi

Stiles : Et tu penses que je suis cet esprit faible parce que ... demanda t'il perplexe

Derek : Parce que tu n'es plus vraiment toi ces derniers temps Stiles ...

Scott : Tout comme moi Derek et alors qu'est ce que ça change

Derek : Toi Scott , tu ne peux pas gérer ta transformation . Ce n'est pas .. Psychologique . Stiles c'est différent . Il perd la tête . Il fait des rêves éveillés , il n'arrive plus à lire et enchaîne les crises de panique

Scott : Oui et Allison voit sa tante qui est morte . En quoi est ce différent

Derek : Vous êtes tous les deux moins tourmentés que Stiles

Scott : Ecoute . Pour sauver nos parents on a du se sacrifier d'accord . Et en faisant ça , on a tous les trois ouverts une porte dans notre esprit et tant que cette porte restera ouverte , n'importe le quel d'entre nous pourrait être cet esprit . Alors pourquoi tu as la certitude qu'il s'agisse de Stiles . Et pas de moi ou Allison ..

Derek : Parce que j'ai trouvé ça ce matin en me réveillant . Accroché au mur

Scott : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Derek : Regarde toi même dit il en lui tendant une feuille

Là Scott prit la feuille . Et ce qu'il vit ne l'enchantait pas vraiment . En effet , il y était écrit pas mal de recherches sur ce qui c'était passé les dernières semaines à Beacon Hills . Notamment les onis , mais il y avait quelques noms sur la liste comme celui de Kira , Scott et Derek . Celui de Derek était rayé d'une croix rouge avec écrit à côté " bientôt mort " . Mais ce qui revenait le plus souvent sur la feuille c'était " réveilles toi " et " laisses moi entrer " ...

Stiles : Scott ... Scott , qu'est ce qu'il y a ...

Scott : Mec ... C'est ton écriture dit il inquiet lui tendant à son tour la feuille

Stiles prit en effet le bout de papier et il s'agissait bien de son écriture .. Stiles ne comprenait pas . Il devint tout blanc . Ses mains commençaient à trembler et son souffle lui , se coupa petit à petit

Stiles : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire . Que je perd vraiment la tête .. De mieux en mieux .. C'est pour ça que tu m'as sorti du lit Scott . Pour entendre ce loup grognon me dire que je suis faible et fou ... Bas merci mec . Franchement . Ma journée pouvait pas mieux commencer

Scott : C'est plus l'heure de plaisanter là Stiles .. C'est sérieux

Derek : Il a raison Stiles

Stiles : Et depuis quand te soucies tu de moi Derek lâcha t'il presqu'avec mépris

Breaden : Bon les filles , quand vous aurez fini vos querelles d'amoureux , faites moi signe ... En attendant , je vais essayer de me renseigner . De trouver tout ce que je peux sur ce nogitsune ...

Puis celle ci parti sans se retourner

Scott : Qu'est ce qu'il se passera si cet esprit arrive à s'emparer de Stiles ..

Derek : J'en sais rien ... Mais si cet esprit est aussi dangereux et maléfique qu'on le prétend . Je ne sais pas si on peut l'arrêter ... Je t'ai appelé Scott juste pour te dire ce à quoi on doit s'attendre

Scott : Et on doit s'attendre à quoi exactement

Derek : Si cet esprit s'empare de Stiles et qu'on ne peut pas l'en défaire .. On devra ... On ...

Scott : On devra quoi dit il impatient

Stiles : Vous devrez me tuer ... C'est ça ...

Derek : Oui fit il tout en baissant la tête

C'est la première fois que Stiles pouvait lire de l'inquiétude sur le visage de Derek . Dans d'autres circonstances , il aurait trouvé ça très touchant . Mais comme l'avait souligné Scott . Il n'était plus l'heure de plaisanter ...

Scott : Hors de question . Ça n'arrivera pas . Pas tant que je serais vivant . Personne ne tuera qui que soit d'accord . Il y a eu assez de morts comme ça ...

Stiles : Et si cet esprit s'empare de moi et qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire Scott . T'y penses à ça !

Scott : On trouvera une solution Stiles

Stiles : Mais t'as entendu Derek .. Cet esprit se nourrit de la souffrance et du chaos ... Je sais pas si tu comprends la même chose que moi Scott , mais quand j'entends ça , je me dis que des gens doivent mourir pour ça ! C'est pas ce que je veux ... C'est pas moi .. Donc si cet esprit s'empare de moi , tu feras ce qu'i faire Scott . T'as compris

Scott : Non

Stiles : Alors Derek le fera dit il lui lançant un regard

Celui ci fut très surpris car il n'aurait jamais pensé que Stiles aurait pu dire volontairement " tue moi "

Derek : Stiles ... Attends .. Je ne suis sur de rien concernant cette histoire . Je ne connais pas l'histoire du nogitsune ... Peut être que je me trompe

Stiles : Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut de plus les gars ... C'est mon écriture sur ce bout de papier ... Et tu l'as dis toi même Derek . Je perd la tête alors psychologiquement je suis faible ... Toi Scott , tu es beaucoup plus fort que ça et on le sait tous les deux . Quand à Allison elle n'est pas seule . Chris et Isaac sont là pour elles ... On doit trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait nous éclairer sur les onis

Scott : Tu penses à qui ?

Stiles : A ton patron ...

Derek : Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ...

Stiles était pour la deuxième fois surprit . Il a toujours pensé que Derek ne l'aimait pas et là en une matinée il avait pu lire l'inquiétude sur son visage et l'engouement de trouver une solution pour le " sauver " . Stiles était un peu déconcerté par l'attitude de Derek . Scott passa devant suivi de Stiles et de Derek , quand celui ci passa devant Stiles en lui murmurant , tête baissée

" Je ne te déteste pas Stiles "

Puis il rejoint Scott et Stiles suivi . Puis tous les trois se rendirent chez Deaton ...


	4. Réponses

Les trois compères se rendirent en silence chez Deaton . Il n'y a pas eu un seul mot qui sortit de leur bouche . Scott et Derek s'échangèrent quelques regards , par ci par là . Quand à Stiles , il restait assez perturbé par la toute dernière phrase que lui avait murmuré Derek . " je ne te détestes pas " . Il ne savait pas quoi penser , ni comment interprêter ses paroles ... Puis , soudain , il fit extirpé de ses pensées par le coup de frein violent que venait de donner Derek

Stiles : Hey ! Mais t'es fou mec . Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Derek : J'ai cru voir quelque chose

Scott se redressa sur son siège et fixait Derek

Scott : Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

Derek : J'en suis pas sur

Stiles : T'es pas sur ou t'as rien vu du tout et qu'une fois de plus , tu voulais nous montrer qui était le chef

Là Derek se tourna vers Stiles et lui lança un regard noir

Derek : La ferme Stiles !

Stiles : Dit celui qui soit disant ne me déteste pas " souffla t'il dans un soupir tout en se repositionnant au fond de son siège ... "

Scott : Vous pouvez vous calmer tous les deux . On a des choses plus importantes à gérer là . Ça va Derek

Derek : Oui Scott ... Désolé ...

Derek n'était pas sur de ce qu'il venait de voir car c'était bien sur impossible . Il venait d'apercevoir un superbe loup , au poils souples et longs . Ce loup possédait de beaux magnifiques yeux rouges . Il pensait avoir reconnu sa propre mère , ce qui était totalement impossible , puisque celle ci avait péri avec le reste de sa famille dans l'incendie provoqué par kate ... Il était déconcerté ... Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Deaton . L'ambiance était lourde et pesante . Entre un Stiles perturbé par les propos de Derek . Puis un Derek perturbé par ce qu'il pensait avoir vu sans oublier Scott , qui lui était comme blasé que le malheur frappe toujours les personnes qu'il aime ... Ils traînaient tous des pieds mais finirent enfin par ouvrir la porte du cabinet ... Deaton les y attendait car Scott lui avait envoyé un texto un peu plus tôt les prévenant de leur arrivée

Deaton : Salut les garçons

Scott : Bonjour Deaton

Stiles lui dit bonjour en faisant signe de la main , tandis que Derek lui fit un signe de la tête ... Ils n'étaient pas très bavards , et se lancèrent un regard en coin ... Un regard mélangé de désolation et de " ça ira , on sen sortira " ...

Deaton : Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Quelle est la raison " urgente " de ton message Scott ?

Scott : Voilà ... On a besoin de savoir tout ce que vous pourrez nous dire sur le nogitsune ..

Deaton : Le nogitsune

Stiles : Oui Deaton , c'est ça .. On veut tout savoir , car apparemment cet esprit aurait bien envie de s'introduire en moi , sans mauvais jeux de mots bien sur .. Alors si je pouvais en savoir un peu plus , j'aimerais bien être tenu au courant . Surtout si je dois être possédé " commença t'il à lâcher stressé "

Scott : Calmes toi Stiles . Ça sert à rien de s'énerver

Stiles : Que je me calme Scott ? T'es sérieux

Derek : Fermez là tous les deux , vous me fatiguez ... ( Se tournant vers Deaton ) Alors Deaton , vous savez quoi sur le nogitsune ...

Deaton : Il s'agit d'un renard . On l'appelle nogitsune , mais il est aussi appelé kitsune sombre . Ce sont des Kitsune malveillants, malicieux et prompts à jouer des mauvais tours . C'est votre sacrifice qui a libéré l'esprit de la souche du néméton . Le Notigsune absorbe et se nourrit des émotions négatives causées par la douleur, le chaos et les conflits . L'esprit peut posséder son hôte principal et , grâce à l'utilisation de mouches qui viennent de l'intérieur du corps de l'hôte, possèder d'autres personnes . Il est aussi friand d'énigmes ...

Derek : Comment on fait pour le tuer

Deaton : Tu veux dire tuer l'esprit du nogitusne

Derek : Oui c'est ça

Deaton : Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le tuer ... Mais la réponse va pas vous plaire

Stiles : Dites toujours . On est plus à ça près

Deaton : Vous devez tuer son hôte ...

Scott : Quoi ! Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions .. Moins radicales

Deaton : Je suis désolé Scott . Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire , il n'a jamais été mentionné nul part qu'un hôte pouvait survivre à l'esprit du nogitsune . Je n'ai pas non plus entendu parler d'autres versions de cette histoire ... A savoir si c'est possible ou non , je n'en ai aucune idée

Scott : Mais vous pensez que c'est possible ?

Deaton : Tu veux une réponse franche Scott

Scott : Oui

Deaton : Si Stiles se fait posséder , tu devras le tuer

Derek : Il doit y avoir un autre moyen ... ( Stiles fit une fois de plus surpris par la réaction de Derek )

Deaton : Je suis désolé

Stiles : Super ! ... Franchement génial les gars . Ce matin , j'étais tranquille chez moi , à me demander ce que je pourrais faire de ma journée quand tu m'as réveillé en m'envoyant un message Scott . Et tout ça pour quoi ! Pour me rendre chez Mr grognon , ici présent " pointant Derek du doigt " pour l'entendre me dire qu'un esprit maléfique voulait me posséder . Et maintenant vous dites que pour tuer cet esprit , il faut tuer son hôte ... Franchement génial ... Merci .. Ma journée avait mal commencer mais elle ne pouvait pas être plus pourrie que ça ...

Scott : C'est bon Stiles . Calme toi ok . Personne ne mourra et personne ne te tuera ... Je trouverais une solution

Stiles : Comme quand tu as décidé de partir avec Deucalion au moment où on avait le plus besoin de toi Scott ...

Derek : Stiles ! La ferme ...

Stiles avait une fois de plus parler sans réfléchir et venait de blesser son meilleur ami , et il s'en rendit vite compte

Stiles : Pardon Scott ... Je suis désolé ... Je ...

Scott : C'est bon c'est pas grave Stiles " lâcha t'il désespéré " ... On trouvera une solution . Fais moi confiance

Puis Stiles se rapprocha de Scott et lui dit doucement

Stiles : Si jamais je me fais posséder et qu'on ne trouve aucune solution . Tu devras me tuer Scott ... Car c'est la seule chose qu'il y aura à faire , car je ne veux ni blesser ni tuer des gens Scott .. Alors promet moi que tu le feras mon pote lâcha t'il le fixant droit dans les yeux , les larmes commençant à monter dans les siens ...

Scott ne dit pas un mot et fit juste un signe de la tête à celui ci . Derek , qui n'était pas loin ne perdit pas une miette de leur conversation et quand il entendit ça , il se sentit mal . Il eu comme un déclic ... Une révélation ... Les mots de Stiles venaient de résonner à l'intérieur de sa poitrine comme un grand coup de poignard ... Il venait de prendre conscience qu'il ne voulait pas d'un Stiles mort à ses côtés , mais d'un Stiles bien en vie ...


	5. Prise de conscience

Il était tard et la nuit était tombée ... Après avoir discuté avec Deaton , chacun rentrait chez lui . Stiles monta se coucher directement sans même avoir dire bonne nuit à son père . Celui ci était perplexe , inquiet .. Il le savait , il était le plus vulnérable de tous ... Quand à Derek . Il se retrouva au loft et Braeden l'y attentdait . Mais Derek n'avait pas franchement la tête de quelqu'un qui voulait discuter . Il voulait juste être seul . Il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix . Il avait besoin d'accuser le coup ... Mais surtout il avait besoin de comprendre ... Comprendre ce qui lui arrivait

Braeden : Hey ! Ça va ? " fit elle voyant la moue triste de Derek "

Derek : Breaden ... Heu ... Ça va ... La journée ... La journée a été longue ...

Braeden : Viens là " lui prenant la main et le faisant s'asseoir sur son lit " . Tu as besoin de te détendre Derek

Derek : Tu as sans doute raison

Celui ci se laissa faire et celle ci commençait à le masser . Bien sur que Derek était tendu . Bien sur qu'il était ailleurs . Mais pas seulement parce qu'un esprit maléfique pouvait à tout moment s'emparer de l'esprit de Stiles . Mais aussi parce qu'il devait faire face à des sentiments qui jusqu'à présent , il n'avait jamais connu . Il était dans le flou , dans l'inconnu . Depuis quand ressentait il quelque chose de sentimental pour Stiles et depuis quand pouvait il être capable à nouveau de ressentir de tels sentiments ... Il était confu .. Perdu ... Désorienté ... Puis il fit extirpé de ses pensées quand Braeden vint poser un baiser délicat sur sa nuque ... Et Derek posa sa main sur celle de Breaden ... Bien sur qu'il n'était pas indifférent à celle ci . Il éprouvait quelque chose pour Braeden , des sentiments sincères . Et ils avaient basés une vraie relation de confiance . Mais quelque chose avait changé ... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Stiles . Quand celle ci posait ses lèvres sur les siennes , c'est Stiles qu'il voyait . Quand elle le caressait , ce sont les mains de Stiles qu'il s'imaginait ... Quand elle se blotissait contre lui , c'est l'odeur suave de Stiles qui venait envahir ses narines ... Derek s'en doutait , il devait être amoureux mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller . Il le savait , c'était mal ... Puis Breaden passa devant lui , posa ses mains autour de la nuque de Derek et celui ci la prise par la taille et elle commençait à l'embrasser . Celui ci décidait de chasser toutes pensées de Stiles de son esprit et se laissait totalement aller avec Breaden ...

Le matin se levait . Derek se tourna dans le lit et aperçu Breaden à ses côtés . Elle était encore endormie . Il sourit ... Il le savait , il devait se reprendre . Il déposa un baiser sur le joue de sa bien aimée avant d'aller prendre une douche et se préparer afin d'aller trouver des réponses ...

**CHEZ STILES**

Stiles , lui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit . Beaucoup trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête . Une en particulier :

_" Pourquoi Derek a changé de comportement envers moi ... "_

Stiles avait été surprit par le comportement , les paroles et les actes de Derek . En effet , le loup et lui n'avaient pas été vraiment proche jusqu'à maintenant , et le fait que Stiles soit vulnérable , c'est comme si Derek se dévoilait et qu'il laissait peu à peu tomber la carapace qu'il s'était forgé afin de se protéger du monde extérieur ... Mais il n'y a pas que ça . Stiles se surprenait lui même d'avoir pu être jaloux quand il avait aperçu Braeden en petite tenue chez Derek la veille . Pourquoi cela lui faisait autant de mal . Après tout , Derek et Breaden étaient ensemble et ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé jusqu'à mainteant . Alors qu'est ce qui avait changé ... C'est vrai . Stiles ne voyait et ne jurait que par Lydia Martin alors pourquoi soudainement , Derek avait un tel impact sur lui ... Quand est ce que c'était arrivé ... Mais Stiles n'était pas seulement préoccupé par tout ça . Il l'était car il savait qu'à tout moment , il pourrait ou serait possédé par ce nogitsune et ça , Stiles ne pouvait pas l'envisager ni même l'imaginer . Comment le pourrait il . Lui qui a toujours été là pour ses amis . Qui a toujours montrer sa détermination à prouver que le bien finissait toujours pas gagner et peu importe sa condition d'humain . Il trouvait toujours les plans B . Il avait toujours su prendre les bonnes décisions et des risques incommensurables pour aider et sauver ses amis et peu importe ce que ça pouvait lui coûter ou ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver ... Parce que Stiles était comme ça . Quand il s'agissait de ses amis , même de Derek , il ne réflechissait pas , il fonçait ... Alors le fait de pouvoir faire du mal aux autres lui était juste insupportable , insurmontable ... Il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas ... Mais comment faire pour contrer un esprit qui tôt ou tard et malgré les efforts de Stiles finiraient par prendre possession de lui . Il le savait , il devait agir . Mais comment ?

**AU LOFT**

Derek s'apprêtait à partir quand il fit interrompu par Breaden

Breaden : Hey ? Tu ne dis même pas au revoir " fit elle l'attrapant par le bras "

Derek : Hum ... Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu . Je pensais que tu dormais encore

Breaden : Comme tu vois , non ... Hey ... Derek qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as été agité toute la nuit et je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal

Derek : Je .. Je suis désolé ... Ça va passer " fit il déposant un baiser sur son front "

Breaden : C'est à cause de Stiles ?

Derek fixait Breaden surprit

Derek : Stiles ?

Breaden : Ecoute Derek , je suis sure qu'on trouvera une solution et qu'on trouvera comment lui éviter tout ça ...

Mais Derek écoutait sans vraiment écouter . Il avait la tête baissée alors Breaden se rapprochait de lui , releva son visage entre ses mains

Breaden : Je te promet qu'on trouvera une solution Derek .. Regarde moi ... Je te le promet

A ces mots , Derek releva la tête , plongea son regard dans celui de Breaden et lui sourit . Il se sentait rassuré .. Il savait que Breaden ne le laisserait pas tomber .

Derek : Merci

Puis il l'a serra dans ses bras avant de partir .. Celle ci voyait bien que Derek se sentait mal mais elle en ignorait réellement la cause . C'est vrai . Comment Derek pouvait il agir face à elle . Comment dire à la femme pour qui il éprouve de réels sentiments qu'il est amoureux d'un autre ... Mais Breaden était là pour Derek , quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il puisse se passer ... Comme elle l'a toujours été .. Elle fit donc des recherches de son côté mais plus elle avançait dans ses recherches et plus elle savait que Stiles ne pourrait pas échapper à ce qui l'attend ... Et comment pourrais t'elle annoncer ça à Derek sans lui faire de la peine ou le blesser ... Puis Derek repassait au loft un peu plus tard suite au message que lui avait envoyé celle ci

_" J'ai besoin de te parler , rejoins moins au loft .. Rapidement "_

Derek : Breaden .. J'ai eu ton message . Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Breaden : Je ne sais pas comment te le dire Derek ... J'ai ... J'ai trouvé quelque chose

Derek : Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire

Et là Breaden lui sortit tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver concernant le nogitsune . Derek commençait à scruter les feuilles que lui avait tendu celle ci et plus il avançait dans la lecture et plus il se renfermait et plus son visage laissait apparaître une moue de colère , de frustration et de désolation

Derek : Tu ... Tu es sure que ce sont des infos fiables Braeden

Breaden : Je .. Je suis désolée Derek mais oui ... Cet esprit ... Ce nogitsune ... Il ne partira que quand il aura obtenu ce qu'il veut ... Stiles ne pourra pas échapper à cet esprit

En entendant ces mots , Derek laissa tomber les feuilles par terre . Son souffle devenait court et ses poings s'étaient serrés car il était tellement en colère ... Puis il tourna le dos à Breaden afin de lui cacher ce qu'il éprouvait et ce qu'il ressentait et croisa ses bras sur son torse ... Puis Breaden s'approcha de lui , passa ses bras autour de la taille de Derek et lui murmura

_" Je suis désolée Derek "_

Mais Derek était déjà ailleurs . Son esprit était ailleurs .. Il était en colère de ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour Stiles . En colère car il se dit que s'il avait agit plus tôt , il se dit qu'il aurait peut être pu empêcher tout ça . Mais comment empêcher un esprit maléfique de s'emparer de quelqu'un quand cet esprit est aussi fourbe et aussi malveillant . Stiles devrait subir la menace du nogitsune et Derek ne pourrait rien faire contre ça . Il devrait juste subir et attendre ... Et si jamais il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter , et s'il ne trouvait pas de solution pour faire séparer le nogisune de Stiles . Et s'il devait le tuer ... Toutes ces pensées dans la tête de Derek le rendait carrément fou de rage ... Mais en réalité , il était tout simplement abbatu et démoli par le fait qu'il n'avait pas su et qu'il pouvait pas protéger celui qu'il aimait tant ... Car à cet instant précis . Il le savait . Derek aimait Stiles ... Toutes ces quetions venaient de détruire Derek ... Il ne dit plus un mot et laissa couler une larme le long de son visage


	6. Premiers signes

Les cours avaient repris . Stiles et Scott avaient une fois de plus été collé . Ils se retrouvèrent coincés à la bibliothèque avec Monsieur Harris . Ce professeur qui se faisait un mâlin plaisir à humilier Stiles ... Puis Scott décidait d'engager la conversation

Scott : Stiles ? Ça va ? Tu as l'air crevé

Stiles : Oui ça va Scott . C'est juste ... C'est juste que je dors pas beaucoup ces derniers temps .. Mais ça va aller

Stiles vit bien la tête que faisait son meilleur ami alors il essaya de le rassurer comme il pu

Stiles : Ecoute Scott , ça va ok . C'est juste une sale période pour moi en ce moment . Tu te rappelles , un nogitsune veut me pénétrer " lâcha t'il ironiquement "

Scott répondit d'un sourire en coin , mais il n'était pas rassuré pour autant . Il pouvait entendre les battements de coeur de son ami , et les émotions qu'il dégageait . Et à ce moment précis , tout ce qu'il ressentait , c'était de la panique et de la peur ... Ça ne présageait rien de bon ...

Scott : Je sais que tu mens

Stiles : Parce qu'en plus tu m'espionnes ... Qu'est ce que je déteste quand tu fais ton loup - garou Scott

Scott : Tu me laisses pas le choix Stiles . Depuis qu'on a vu Deaton , tu ne m'as quasiment pas parlé . Tu es resté cloîtré chez toi sans donné signe de vie ... Même Derek s'inquiète

Stiles : Derek ? Laisse moi rire . Il ne se soucie que de sa petite personne et des prochains jeunes louveteaux qu'il pourra rallier à sa cause

Scott : Mec ... Je t'assure que non ... Il est vraiment inquiet

A ces mots Stiles regardait Scott droit dans les yeux , surpris ... Pourquoi Derek serait il aussi inquiet ... C'est pas comme s'il était prêt à se sacrifier ...

Stiles : Dis lui ... Dis lui que tout va bien Scott ok

Mais Derek n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de Scott , puisque celui ci était non loin du Lycée . En effet , il surveillait Stiles de près . Pas seulement parce qu'il allait être à tout moment possédé mais aussi parce qu'il se faisait du souci pour lui ... Il était tellement inquiet qu'il n'en dormait plus la nuit ... Il avait même laisser ses affaires en cours de côté ... Et ça , ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas au Derek Hale qu'ils connaissent ...

Scott : Pourquoi tu fais ça Stiles

Stiles : Pourquoi je fais quoi

Scott : Pourquoi tu repousses les personnes qui essaient de t'aider . Pourquoi tu me repousses .. Un jour tu m'as dis qu'on était frère pas vrai

Stiles : Oui , c'est vrai

Scott : Alors si c'est toujours d'actualité , dis moi . Parle moi Stiles . Me laisse pas comme ça , sans réponses ... Pourquoi tu fais ça

Stiles : Tu veux la vérité ?

Scott : J'aimerais autant

Stiles : Je m'éloigne , c'est vrai ..Et c'est volontaire

Scott : Mais pourquoi

Stiles : Pour que ce soit moins dur Scott . Pour toi ... Lydia et toute la bande ... On sait avec certitude que maintenant je vais être possédé .. On ne sait pas comment je réagirais et si je serais assez fort . Mais on sait que je finirais par blesser ou tuer des gens ... Je vais répandre la douleur et le chaos Scott . Je vais me détester car crois moi , je me détesterais ... Et le fait de m'éloigner maintenant sera beaucoup moins dur pour vous quand vous devrez me tuer Scott ... Tu voulais savoir , maintenant t'es fixé

Scott : Personne ne mourra d'accord . On a vécu pire que ça . Il y a eu le grand père d'Allison , puis le kanima ... Deucalion et sa meute ... On surmontera ça ... Ensemble

Stiles : Tu veux pas comprendre décidemment ... Mets toi bien ça dans le crâne Scott . Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour moi , tu comprends ... Ça a déjà commencé " fini il par lâcher sans s'en rendre compte "

Scott : Comment ça , ça a commencé ?

Stiles : Ce n'est pas pour rien si je ne dors pas Scott .. C'est voulu ... C'est voulu parce que j'ai peur de fermer les yeux . J'ai peur de dormir Scott ... Parce qu'il est là , tout près ... Je peux le sentir ... Derek avait raison sur un point ... Je suis faible Scott

Quand Derek entendit les mots de Stiles . Il eu une crampe à l'estomac . Il ne pensait pas que ses paroles auraient eu d'autant d'impact pour Stiles . Il ne pensait pas qu'il le blesserait . Car en effet , Stiles avait été blessé par ses propos ... Et rien que le fait de savoir que Derek avait blessé Stiles , le rendait malade . C'est comme si une partie de lui se brisait ... Et il avait mal à son tour ...

Scott : Je te suis pas Stiles . Eclaire moi

Stiles : La dernière fois que j'ai réussi à dormir . Je l'ai vu dans mes rêves Scott ... Ça paraissaît tellement réel . Le pire dans tout ça , c'est que je n'arrive même plus à dinstinguer la réalité du fictif .. Je n'arrive plus à savoir quand je suis réellement réveillé ... Je ne suis même pas sur que je suis vraiment en colle avec toi Scott ... Je ne sais pas si tout ça est réel ou si c'est dans ma tête " laissant couler une larme le long de son visage "

Là Scott pinça le bras de Stiles de toutes ses forces

Stiles : Aie ! Mais t'es pas bien , qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Scott : Tu vois cette douleur .. Ça te prouve que c'est bien réel Stiles ... Tu n'es pas en train de dormir . T'es bien ici . Avec moi d'accord ..

Stiles : T'es pas au courant de tout

Scott : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire

Stiles : Je ne pourrais jamais vaincre ce nogitsune

Scott : Comment tu peux en être si sur ?

Stiles : Parce que c'est moi Stiles

Scott : Quoi ?

Stiles : Je suis l'ombre de moi même Scott . Ce nogitsune , c'est mon double . En maléfique . Tu pourras toujours m'appeler Dark Stiles " fini il par ironiser " ... C'est ... C'est la plus sombre partie de moi ... Comment je pourrais lutter contre moi même Scott . J'arrive à peine à vous sortir des ennuis alors comment je pourrais me sauver de mon propre esprit ...

Derek en avait trop entendu . Entendre parler Stiles comme ça , ça revenait à le tuer de ses propres mains . S'en était trop pour lui . Il arrivait à surpporter beaucoup de choses mais là , il ne pouvait pas . Ça lui faisait trop mal . L'homme qu'il aimait ne serait plus que bientôt l'ombre de lui même et il ne savait toujours pas comment empêcher cela ... Comment le sauver ... Pour la première de fois de toute sa vie . Derek se sentait inutile ... Impuissant ... Faible ... Il en était malade . Il n'arrivait plus à rassembler ses pensées alors il décidait de quitter le Lycée car entendre son Stiles dire qu'il préférait mourir avant d'avoir même essayer de se sauver lui même , lui était trop insupportable ... Insoutenable et inacceptable ...

Scott : Alors c'est pour ça ? C'est pour ça que tu ne dors plus

Stiles : Oui . Parce qu'il n'apparaît que dans mon sommeil . Et cette phrase " laisse moi entrer " ... C'est juste lui qui m'appelle Scott ... Alors oui . J'ai arrêté de dormir ... Et je préfère mourir de sommeil plutôt que possédé ... Quitte à choisir , autant choisir le bon camp . Après tout , on est les gentils

Scott : Tu peux pas abandonner Stiles ... Pas avant d'avoir essayé

Stiles : Essayé quoi Scott . Tu vois pas que quoi qu'on puisse faire , quoi qu'on puisse tenter . Je deviendrais cette ... Cette chose ... On peut rien faire

Scott : C'est faux . Tu m'as toujours dis que tu trouvais toujours les plan B car c'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux Stiles . Tu nous as toujours sorti des ennuis parce que tu t'es toujours battu . Et tu sais pourquoi tu te battais Stiles . Parce que tu savais qu'il y avait de l'espoir .. Et c'est ça ta plus grande force Stiles ... L'espoir ... Alors je t'interdis ... Je t'interdis de baisser les bras avant même avoir essayé ... Parce que je te laisserais pas faire ... Ça non .. Quel genre de frère je serais sinon ...

Stiles : Au fond , je sais bien que t'as raison Scott . Mais je suis pas comme toi . Je ne suis pas un loup qui peut guérir sous les coups . Je n'ai pas cette force de caractère

Scott : Non, c'est vrai . t'es pas un loup . Mais t'es bien plus que ça Stiles et tu es beaucoup plus fort que ça . Peu de gens auraient pu garder la tête froide avec tout ce qu'on a vécu étant donné les circonstances . Mais toi ... Tu t'es toujours relevé , même quand tu as faillis mourir ... Tu t'es relevé et tu t'es jamais démonté ... Alors aujourd'hui , tu vas relever la tête et tu vas te battre Stiles Stilinski .. Mais pas seulement pour moi , Lydia , Derek ou les autres . Tu vas te battre pour toi , parce que tu es plus fort que ça et parce que tu ne peux pas abandonner ton père Stiles ... Tu dois te battre et si je dois te tirer par la peau du coup pour que tu agisses , alors je le ferais ... Ha ça oui ... Crois moi je le ferais ...

Stiles : Oh ça j'en doute pas " commença t'il à lancer avec un léger sourire "

Car il le savait . Scott avait raison . Bien sur que Stiles avait peur . Bien sur qu'il se sentait impuissant et démuni . Mais il était sur d'une chose . Il n'était pas seul ...

Stiles : Je vais me battre , t'as raison . Ce sera pas la première fois et ce sera sans doute pas la dernière . Ok , ce sera différent cette fois ci ... Mais tu l'as dis toi même ... Je suis plus fort que ça , alors je vais prendre ce risque Scott . Mais si jamais ... Si jamais je ne suis pas assez fort , tu devras ... Tu devras ...

Scott : On y est pas encore Stiles d'accord ... Pour le moment t'as besoin de dormir . On va aller voir Deaton ... Il pourra peut être te donner quelque chose pour que tu puisses dormir sans avoir la crainte d'être possédé car mec . Sérieux .. Tu fais vraiment peur ...

Stiles lança un sourire à Scott . Ses paroles l'avaient rassuré . Il savait que ce ne serait pas de tout repos mais il était prêt à prendre ce risque ... Car il le devait mais il le devait aussi à ses amis .. Son père ...

Mr Harris : Bon les deux pipelettes au fond . Car oui , si vous pensiez avoir été discret , vous devriez peut être enlever vos bouchons ... C'est l'heure , mais avant de partir , j'aimerais que tous ces livres soient rangés ...

Ils avaient fini par tout ranger , la journée se passa bien et Deaton avait réussi à trouver une plante parmi toutes celles qu'il avait afin que Stiles puisse passer une bonne nuit de sommeil sans qu'il ai cette peur irrépréhensible que le nogitsune vienne le chercher pendant son sommeil ... Bien sur , l'effet ne durait que quelques heures , mais c'était suffisant à Stiles pour récupérer ... Deaton lui avait préparé quelques fioles pour la semaine et les donna à Stiles . Mais celui ci appréhendait malgré tout , il décidait donc de se rendre chez Derek pour lui parler ..

Il était enfin arrivé , il frappa . Chose qu'il ne faisait jamais d'habitude alors Derek fut surpris . Derek reconnu de suite l'odeur de Stiles . Son pouls avait commencé à s'accélerer ... Il était content et inquiet à la fois ...

Derek : Tu peux rentrer Stiles

Celui ci s'exécuta

Stiles : Comment t'as su que c'était moi ?

Derek : Ton odeur Stiles

Stiles : Quoi ? Je pue ?

Derek : Non ... Bien sur que non " fit il rigolant " . Chaque humain a sa propre odeur .. C'est tout ..

Stiles : Oh ... Cool .. Et qu'est ce que je sens .

Derek : C'est difficle à dire Stiles ... Mais je dirais que c'est un mélange de pin et de mûre ...

Stiles : Whoua .. sympa . Braeden n'est pas là ?

Stiles ne se rendit pas comtpe de suite et fit vite gêné par sa question . Et Derek s'approcha de lui . Ça y est , Stiles se voyait une fois de plus plaqué contre le mur , sous la force et les coups de Derek ...

Derek : Non , elle n'est pas là ... Pourquoi t'es là Stiles . Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi à cette heure ci

Stiles : Si . Mais j'avais besoin de te parler

Derek : Me parler ? Et ça pouvait pas attendre demain

Stiles : Si ... Non ... Ecoute , maintenant que je suis là , autant te parler maintenant , après je te dérangerais plus

Derek : Tu me déranges pas . C'est juste qu'il est tard , que demain tu as cours et j'ai pas envie que ton père m'étripe parce qu'il pense que c'est moi qui te fatigue

Stiles : Hein ... Quoi ?

Derek : Laisse tomber ... Tu voulais me parler . Je t'écoute Stiles

Stiles : Je sais que je ne pourrais pas échapper au nogitsune . Mais pour le moment je suis à l'abri

Derek : A l'abri ? C'est à dire

Montrant sa fiole " magique "

Stiles : Grace à ça .

Derek : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Stiles : Deaton m'a préparé ces petites fioles afin que je puisse dormir sans que le nogitsune vienne me chercher ...

Derek : Je ne comprend pas . Qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec ton sommeil

Stiles : Le nogitsune .. Il ... Il prend contact avec moi à travers mon sommeil ... Alors ça fait quelques jours que je ne dors plus de peur de ce qui pourrait arriver ...Mais avec cette potion , j'espère que je pourrais me reposer sans risque . Deaton m'a certifié que je n'avais rien à craindre mais une partie de moi reste sceptique

Derek : La partie de toi qui réfléchi de trop stiles

Stiles : Je comprend pas

Derek : Si Deaton t'a dit que tu pouvais dormir sans crainte grace à ça , alors crois le . Je te rappelle que c'est un druide et qu'il sait de quoi il parle

Stiles : Sans doute . Mais cette partie de moi qui réfléchi de trop comme tu dis m'a maintenu en vie jusqu'à maintenant ...

Derek pensait avoir blessé Stiles avec ses propos

Derek : Je suis désolé . Je voulais pas te ...

Stiles : Non . C'est rien . C'est pas toi

Derek : Je comprend pas pourquoi tu es là Stiles . Visiblement tu as trouvé une solution à ton problème . Du moins pour le moment alors qu'est ce que tu attends . Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi " fit il un peu perdu "

Stiles : J'y viens ... Je ne sais pas si oui ou non cette potion est fiable ou à quel point le nogitsune est puissant ...

Derek : Et alors ?

Puis là Stiles se rapprocha de Derek et posa une main sur son épaule . Celui ci avait agit différemment de la première fois que Stiles avait fait ça . En effet , la première fois Derek avait lancé un regard noir à Stiles lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à le toucher . Mais cette fois ci , c'était différent , Derek soutenait le regard de Stiles et n'avait même pas prêté attention à la main qui était posée sur son épaule . Même Stiles l'avait remarqué , ce qui le déstabilisa un peu ...

Stiles : Si pour une raison ou une autre , ce produit ne fonctionne pas et que je me retrouve possédé , tu devras agir

Derek : Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Stiles : Tu devras pas attendre que ça prenne de l'ampleur et tu devras me tuer ... Illico presto

Derek : T'es pas bien ou quoi " répondit il poussant brusquement la main de celui ci de son épaule " .. Tu peux pas me demander de faire ça Stiles

Stiles : Et pourquoi pas ? Scott ne le fera jamais ni aucun des autres d'ailleurs ... Tu es le seul qui puisse faire ça Derek .. Et parce que ... Parce que tu me le dois

Derek : Je ne te dois rien Stiles alors n'essaie pas de me faire culpabiliser pour te rendre les choses plus faciles d'accord . On parle pas d'une transformation là . Tu me demandes de te tuer Stiles ! Comment je pourrais faire ça hein !

Stiles : Ce sera pas la première fois que tu tues quelqu'un Derek . Alors en quoi est ce différent cette fois

Derek : Parce qu'il s'agit pas de n'importe qui ... Il s'agit de toi

Sans s'en rendre compte , Derek avait laissé parler ses sentiments . Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte tellement il était en colère après Stiles .

Stiles : Qu'est ce ça peut te faire de toute façon Derek que je vive ou je meurs

Derek : T'as pensé à ton père ... A Scott ?

Stiles : C'est pour eux que je fais ça justement . Afin de leur épargner de la souffrance

Derek : Tu sais plus ce que tu dis Stiles . Cette discussion ne rime à rien

Stiles : Je suis venu te voir parce que je pensais que tu serais le seul à pouvoir m'aider . Et que tu me comrpendrais ... Après tout c'est pas comme si on était les meilleurs potes du monde tous les deux

En entendant ces mots , Derek fut blessé au plus profond de son âme ... Stiles avait touché un point sensible ... Il commençait à serrer les points . Prêt à exploser

Derek : Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles ... Et non je ne te comprends pas ... Tu abandonnes alors que tu n'as même pas essayé de te battre ! Tu ... Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Stiles ... S'il te plaît ... Pars

Stiles se rendait bien compte que Derek n'était pas dans son état normal . Il essayait de rester impassible face à lui mais le voir dans cet état , lui fendait le coeur ...

Stiles : Je suis désolé ... Je .. J'aurais pas du te demander ça ... Je sais combien ça t'a coûter de prendre des vies quand tu y as été forcé ... Et moi j'arrive la bouche en coeur et je te supplie presque de me tuer ... Ça n'a pas de sens ... Je suis qu'un crétin

Derek : Laisse tomber .. C'est pas à cause de ça ...

Derek se laissait aller petit à petit ... Il commençait à se livrer et il était prêt à prendre le risque de se faire envoyer balader par Stiles plutôt que de le tuer ou de le perdre . Il ne voulait pas gâcher sa chance avec lui , alors , plus rien ne comptait dorénavant ...

Stiles : Alors c'est quoi Derek . Vas y , éclaires moi ... Parce que j'avoue qu'en ce moment , je ne sais plus vraiment sur quel pied danser avec toi . Tu m'as toujours martyrisé , plaqué au mur , détesté ... Et aujourd'hui ... Et bas je suis paumé Derek ...

Derek : Je ne te déteste pas Stiles ...Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire

Stiles : Alors quoi Derek . Vas y , balance ... Tu es inquiet pour moi ... Je t'en prie , aides moi à y voir plus clair ...

Derek : C'est toi Stiles ... C'est toi ... Tu me demandes de te tuer mais c'est quelque chose que jamais je ne pourrais faire . Que jamais je ne pourrais envisager ... C'est comme ça ... Tu ... Je ...

Pour la première fois de sa vie , Derek ne trouvait plus ses mots

Stiles : Depuis quand tu n'arrives plus à t'exprimer Derek

Derek : Depuis que ...

Puis il se rapprochait de Stiles , et celui ci avait son coeur qui s'emballait . Ce qui n'échappa pas à Derek .

Stiles : Je t'écoute " fit il le souffle court "

Puis Derek prit une grande inspiration

Derek : C'est depuis que je ressens quelque chose pour toi Stiles ... Voilà ... Je l'ai dis

Stiles : Tu quoi ?

Puis Derek allait de nouveau engager la conversation mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Braeden ... Là , Derek , était pour le coup énervé ... Stiles quand à lui était carrément à l'ouest ... Il fixa Derek avec désolation et mélancolie ...

Braeden : Désolée . Je tombe mal peut être

Stiles : Non , c'est bon . J'allais partir de toute façon ...

Derek : On se voit plus tard

Stiles : Oui , c'est ça ... On se voit plus tard

Puis celui ci s'en alla . Braeden se serra contre Derek , mais celui à cet instant présent ne ressentait aucun plaisir à la vouloir collé à lui . Il était furieux qu'elle est débarquée ainsi , au mauvais moment . Mais il était soulagé . Soulagé parce qu'il avait commencé à se livrer à Stiles et que celui ci ne lui avait pas hurler dessus . Il ne l'avait pas repoussé non plus .. Mais il fit vite rattraper par la réalité .. Malgré ce qu'il ressentait et ce que Stiles représentait pour lui . Il savait qu'il ne devait . Qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de tels sentiments à l'égard du jeune adolescent ... Il l'aimait , ça oui il l'aimait vraiment mais il devrait vivre avec ça enfoui en lui s'il ne voulait pas courir droit devant le danger ... Derek ne savait pas comment réagir au final . Il aimait Stiles . Celui ci n'était peut être pas indifférent ... Mais il savait qu'il devait se poser une limite même si cet amour le consummait de l'intérieur ... Il le savait . Il devait se reprendre et qui de mieux placé pour l'aider ... Braeden . Elle ignorait totalement que Derek avait ce genres de pensées ou de sentiments pour Stiles alors elle agissait normalement ... Et celui reprit le contrôle sur soi et s'ouvrit à Braeden , comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il devait se reprendre ...


	7. Réflexions

Stiles était rentré chez lui tant bien que mal . Il était totalement obsédé par ce que Derek lui avait balancé sans le ménager . Sa façon de se comporter envers lui ... Comment Derek Hale avait pu du jour au lendemain pu ressentir quelque chose envers Stiles . Quelque chose d'autre que de l'agacement ... Stiles était dans sa chambre et s'apprêtait à aller se coucher . Mais comment pouvait il dormir après avoir entendu les mots de Derek . Car Derek ne l'avait pas seulement captivé par ses paroles . Il l'avait totalement retourné et ses mots résonnaient dans sa tête encore et encore :

_" C'est depuis que je ressens quelque chose pour toi " _

Comment était ce possible ? Stiles était bien sur flatté par tout ça . Derek Hale , un puissant et viril loup ressentait quelque chose pour lui ... Mais Stiles devait bien se l'avouer . Lui aussi ressentait quelque chose pour Derek . Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus se laisser aller car ce serait mal . Mais c'était plus fort que lui ..

_" Et bas mon vieux , t'es bien dans la merde " murmura Stiles ..._

Mais à force de penser , repenser et penser encore à toutes ces paroles , ça lui avait donné le tourni et fini par s'endormir ... Mais bien sur Stiles , perdu dans ses pensées et trop omnibulé par Derek avait oublié de prendre la fiole que lui avait préparé Deaton ...

Heureusement , il pouvait compter sur son père . En effet , celui ci était au courant de ce qu'il se passait à Beacon Hills . Il savait tout des loups - garou , du kanima , des onis mais il était plus que tout au courant pour le nogitsune . Et quand le shérif vit son fils entrer en furie et monter de suite dans sa chambre , il se devait de vérifier qu'il avait prit le soin de boire sa fiole . Car il connaissait bien son fils . Quand il était speed comme ça , il avait toujours tendance à oublier les choses essentielles de son existence . Donc il allait frapper à la porte de son fils , mais celui ci venait de s'endormir alors le Shérif entra dans sa chambre . Il fouilla dans les affaires de celui ci et se mit à compter les fioles . Elles étaient toutes là . Du coup il se mit à hurler le nom de son fils afin de le réveiller

Mr Stilinski : Stiles ! Réveilles toi !

Celui ci cria tellement fort que Stiles sursauta et tomba de son lit

Stiles : Papa ? Ça va pas , qu'est ce qui te prend ? " demanda t'il se relevant "

Mr Stilinski : Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose par hasard " fit il lui tendant la fiole "

Stiles : Papa ... Merci .. Heureusement que tu es là

Mr Stilinski : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Stiles ? Ça ne te ressemble pas d'oublier les choses importantes . Surtout quand il s'agit du nogitsune car je sais à quel point ça t'obsède et t'angoisse ... Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Stiles : C'est rien papa . C'est juste ... C'est juste qu'en ce moment j'ai pas mal de choses à gérer et c'est pas évident

Mr Stilinski : Tu veux en parler ?

Stiles : Non , ça ira papa ... Mais merci

Mr Stilinski : Ecoute Stiles .. Tu devrais être plus prudent à l'avenir car je ne serais pas toujours là ...

Stiles : Je sais .. Je sais bien . Ecoute , je te promet de faire plus attention à l'avenir . Merci papa d'être là

Puis celui ci prit son père dans ses bras

Mr Stilinski : Allez fils . Bonne nuit , t'as vraiment besoin de dormir ... On se voit demain

Stiles : Oui ... Bonne nuit ... Hey papa ?

Mr Stilinski : Oui

Stiles : Je t'aime

Mr Stilinski : Je t'aime aussi fiston .. A demain

Stiles a vraiment de la chance d'avoir un papa sur qui il peut compter en toute circonstance et encore plus depuis que le nogitsune est apparu ... Et c'est en repensant aux paroles de Derek que celui ci s'endormit paisiblement ...

Il était 7h00 et le réveil de Stiles se mit à sonner . Il se levait et fit son rituel de tous les matins . Prendre sa douche avant de petit déjeuner . Celui ci avait bien dormi et avait surtout bien récupéré . Cette nuit de sommeil lui avait fait le plus grand bien . Et maitenant qu'il était frais et dispo , il comptait bien aller demander des explications à Derek ... Car Stiles n'en resterait pas là . Ah ça non ...

_" Il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud " marmonna t'il ..._

Stiles était debout depuis 7h00 ce matin alors qu'il ne commençait qu'à 10h00 . Il savait qu'il rendrait visite à Derek et tant pis si guerrière Braeden était présente ...

**AU LOFT**

Derek et Braeden étaient toujours endormis , blottis l'un contre l'autre quand Derek entendit au loin le moteur de la jeep de Stiles . Celui ci se redressa net et allait enfiler un tee - shirt ... Stiles était à la porte et cette fois ci , il ne prit pas la peine de frapper

Derek : Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer Stiles

Stiles : Ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner hier Derek ... Ecoute ... Faut qu'on parle d'accord ... Et seuls

Derek se rapprocha de Stiles et celui ci fit un pas à reculon . Ce qui amusa Derek sur le moment

Derek : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Stiles

Stiles : T'es sérieux là Derek . T'es vraiment en train de me demander ce qui se passe . Tu crois pas que ce serait à moi de te poser la question " fit il en haussant la voix "

Derek : Parle moins fort tu veux bien . Tu vas finir par la réveiller " pointant sa tête dans la direction de Braeden

Stiles : Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire Derek . Tu devais bien te douter que je me pointerais chez toi après ce que tu m'as dis hier soir

Mais Derek savait qu'il devait se contrôler . Qu'il devait chasser toutes pensées non chastes concernant Stiles .. Il se faisait violence à chaque fois ... Un peu plus fort à chaque instant que ça lui donnait de violentes crampes à l'estomac ...Mais il fini par reprendre le contrôle et s'adressa à Stiles

Derek : Ecoute ... Pour ce que j'ai dis hier oublie d'accord . C'est sorti tout seul . Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte alors oublie d'accord

Stiles : Comment tu veux que j'oublie Derek . Tes mots n'arrêtent pas de résonner dans ma tête comme un écho , que ça me file des migraines ... Mais c'est pas ça le pire

Derek : Ah oui et c'est quoi alors

Stiles : Si mon père ne m'avait pas réveillé hier soir , je serais sans doute possédé par le nogitsune à l'heure qu'il est " fit il énervé "

Derek : Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire

Stiles : Je te l'ai dis , tes paroles résonnent comme un écho dans mon esprit et hier soir , quand je suis rentré , je me suis endormi sur tes paroles qui me berçaient et je n'avais pas pris la fiole de Deaton ... Je ne peux pas .. Du moins , tu ne peux pas avoir cet impact sur moi . Je peux pas te laisser faire Derek ...

Derek écoutait attentivement Stiles , et quand il entendit que celui ci aurait pu être possédé la nuit dernière car Stiles avait été trop distrait par les paroles de celui ci , il s'en voulu . Il s'en voulait car pour la première fois de sa vie , il commençait à se livrer corps et âme à une personne , et que ça aurait pu finir en drame ... Il s'en voulait mais pour protéger l'homme qu'il aime , Derek le savait . Il ne pouvait plus être une distraction pour Stiles . Il le comprit . Il en avait mal à crever mais il comprenait ...

Derek : T'as raison Stiles ... Je ... Tu devrais partir ...

Stiles : Très bien

Celui commençait à partir quand Braeden se levait , toujours en tenue légère et se dirigea directement vers Derek pour le serrer contre elle et l'embrasser ... A ce moment Stiles se retourna pour interpeller Derek

Stiles : Au fait Derek ...

Derek : Quoi ?

Derek se tourna vers Stiles et quand celui ci se retourna pour croiser le regard de Derek , il eu la gorge nouée et le coeur serré . Car Stiles , même s'il ne se l'admettait pas , était amoureux de Derek et de voir Braeden aussi proche de lui . A le toucher . Le caresser et l'embrasser , çe le rendait fou ...Quand Derek vit l'expression sur le visage de Stiles , il comprit qu'il souffrait ... Mais Derek savait que dorénavant , il devait rester distant et impassible face à Stiles . Même si cela lui arrachait les tripes , il savait que s'il voulait le protéger , il devait s'effacer ... Stiles ne pouvait pas être distrait . Pas ces derniers temps en tout cas . Alors Derek redevenait le même type qu'avant : froid , impassible mais surtout indifférent ...

Derek : Alors je t'écoute , qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Stiles : Dorénavant , ne m'impliquez plus dans vos problèmes surnaturels ... Si tu as besoin d'infos , passe par Scott ...

Derek : Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Stiles

Stiles : On le sait . Le grand Derek Hale n'a besoin que de lui même ... " dit il avec amertume "

Puis Stiles parti sans se retourner , avant même que Derek ne puisse répondre

Braeden : C'est quoi son problème " fit elle en ayant observé toute la scène "

Derek : C'est Stiles , faut pas chercher à comprendre

Puis Derek tendit l'oreille afin d'écouter les déplacements de Stiles mais au lieu de ça , il entendit les murmures de celui ci

_" Stiles , t'es qu'un crétin . Comme si ta vie n'était assez compliquée , il faut qu'en plus t'en rajoutes en tombant amoureux de la mauvaise personne ... Un loup -garou qui plus est .. Et pas n'importe qui .. Le grand , le costaud et méchant Derek Hale ... Mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi ... Tu dois te resaisir mon pote "_

Puis le moteur en marche , Stiles parti en cours . Derek n'avait pas loupé une seule des paroles de Stiles . Mais Derek n'avait retenu que certaines paroles de Stiles . Et pas des moindres :

_" Amoureux de la mauvaise personne ... Derek Hale " _

Il esquissa un sourire en sachant ça . L'homme qu'il aimait éprouvait les même sentiments que lui , mais il ne pouvait rien faire . Comment le pourrait il . Stiles était déjà assez tête en l'air dans sa vie de tous les jours . Alors avec un nogitsune qui en avait après lui , il l'était encore plus . Derek pouvait remercier le père de Stiles de là où il était pour avoir su pour la fiole ... Sans lui , Stiles serait peut être déjà possédé ... Derek aurait du être comblé de bonheur en sachant que ses sentiments pour Stiles étaient réciproques à son égard . Mais il déchanta vite car pour protéger l'homme qu'il aime , il devait prendre une des décisions les plus dures de toute sa vie . Pour sauver l'homme qu'il aime , il devait renoncer à lui ...


	8. Tous les risques

A nouveau Stiles était frustré et énervé par le comportement de Derek . Frustré car lui , dorénavant le savait . Il aimait Derek et il ne savait ni comment ni quand ça avait commencé . Et énervé car monsieur grognon avait commencé à se livrer , se dévoiler et était finalement revenu sur ses paroles ... Il avait fait un pas en avant pour mieux reculer de trois par la suite ... Stiles continuait de prendre ses petites fioles à base d'herbe magiques , et il allait régulièrement voir Deaton pour s'en procurer . Mais voilà . Ces plantes étaient rares et chères et Deaton était en rupture de stock et il savait qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs jours avant de ne pouvoir s'en procurer de nouvelles . Mais peu de jours revenaient à une centaine pour Stiles ... Celui ci avait bu sa dernière fiole la veille au soir et décidait d'aller voir Deaton , comme il en avait l'habitude ... Il mit son manteau et dévala l'escalier comme un dingue

Shérif : Stiles ? Ou est ce que tu cours comme ça .

Stiles : Salut 'pa . Je vais voir Deaton . J'ai besoin de ma " cure "

Shérif : Tu parles comme un drogué Stiles . Attention , ça pourrait te jouer des tours " plaisanta t'il "

Stiles : Arrêtes , dis pas n'importe quoi papa ... " lança il avec son sourire en coin "

Shérif : Fais attention en te rendant là bas , les routes sont glissantes

Stiles : T'inquiète pas , je ferais attention ... A plus tard

Shérif : Oui Stiles , à plus tard ...

Après plusieurs et longues minutes , Stiles arrivait chez Deaton . Quand il ouvrit la porte du cabinet , il fit surprit de voir que Derek et Scott étaient là

Stiles : Salut ...

Scott : Stiles ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Stiles : Je suis venu voir Deaton et toi ? ...

Puis il passa près de Derek , et celui ci bien sur , recula à nouveau d'un pas . Il y avait du mieux , il était passé de trois pas à un seul . Ce qui agaça fortement Stiles qui ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer en soupirant , levant les yeux au ciel ...

Mais bien sur Stiles , avait toujours eu le don de savoir quand quelque chose n'allait pas et là , non seulement il le vit mais il le senti ...

Stiles : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous faites des têtes comme si on venait d'enterrer quelqu'un " plaisanta t'il "

Deaton : Je sais pourquoi tu es là Stiles mais il y a un souci

Stiles : C'est à dire ... On parle de quel genre de souci

Deaton : Les herbes que tu prends . Je n'en ai plus . Bien sur j'en ai commandé mais je ne les aurais pas avant trois jours

Stiles : Qu . ... Quoi ? Trois jours . Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas les avoir avant ou aller les chercher vous même

Deaton : Ça reviendrait au même Stiles . Tu sais que mon fournisseur se trouve de l'autre côté du continent ...

Stiles encaissa le coup relativement calme . Ce qui surprit les autres

Stiles : Ok .. Alors maintenant , c'est quoi la prochaine étape

Derek : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Stiles : On sait que le nogitsune communique à travers moi uniquement dans mon sommeil d'accord . Donc , il ne faut pas que je dorme

Scott : Tu ne pourras jamais rester réveillé pendant trois jours Stiles ...

Stiles : Seul non ... Mais avec un peu d'aide oui

Derek : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Stiles : Deaton , il n'y a pas des pilules . Des genres d'excitant que je pourrais prendre pour ne pas dormir ... Un truc . N'importe quoi ...

Deaton : Même si j'ai ce qu'il te faut Stiles , je ne pourrais pas t'en donner

Stiles : Pourquoi pas ? C'est pas comme si j'étais un junkie " rigola t'il "

Deaton : Non mais tu pourrais le devenir et puis il n'y a pas que ça . Si je te donne des excitants comme tu dis , il se peut que j'accélère le processus car tu pourrais délirer Stiles ... Rentrer dans un état de non conscience même en étant réveillé ... On a jamais dit que ce serait simple , mais tu ne peux pas prendre d'excitants , du moins pas en comprimé Stiles ... Et le café ne te sera pas vraiment d'une grande aide non plus ..

Scott : Alors quoi ! On reste là et on attend que ça se passe . Que le nogitsune vienne le prendre ...

Derek : Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire " commençait il à dire tout en fouillant dans les armoires de Deaton "

Stiles : Derek ... Derek ! " cria t'il "

Celui ci se retournait et Stiles eu le coeur brisé en voyant son regard . Il vit bien que Derek ne supportait pas l'idée que Stiles soit possédé par un esprit maléfique ... Il était dépité ... Scott et Deaton l'avaient également remarqué et se lancèrent un regard interrogateur ...

Stiles avaient les larmes aux yeux ... Le moment qu'il redoutait tant et pour lequel il s'était tant battu , était finalement en train d'arriver ... Il allait se faire posséder et il savait que rien ni personne ne pourrait changer ça ... Il était mort d'inquiétude ... Mort de trouille ... Terrifié à l'idée de pouvoir faire du mal aux autres ... Ses amis ... Son père ... Derek ...

Stiles : Alors ça y est ... On y est ... J'y suis ... Je vais me coucher en étant Stiles Stilinski et me réveiller en DarkStiles ... Qui le cru franchement ...

Puis il vit le regard de Scott

Stiles : Ne fais pas cette tête Scott . On savait que tôt ou tard , ça finirait par arriver . C'est pas comme si on s'y attendait pas ... Ce n'était qu'une question de temps ...

Scott : C'est pas pour ça que ça rend les choses plus faciles Stiles ...

Stiles : Bien sur que non , je sais bien ...

Derek : Stiles ...

Stiles : Ça va aller Derek " fit il ravalant ses larmes "

Derek ne faisait même plus attention à ceux qui l'entouraient . Ils pouvaient se douter de quelque chose , lui n'en avait rien à faire . Tout ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis , c'était de la colère ... Car en colère , il l'était vraiment . Pourquoi le vie continuait elle de s'acharner comme ça sur lui . Lui qui avait déjà tant perdu . Aujourd'hui on voulait lui prendre la seule personne qu'il n'est jamais autant aimé de sa vie . Stiles ... S'en était de trop pour lui ... Il était bouffé par le supplice de sa souffrance ... La détresse de sa peine ... La douleur de ses entrailles ...

Derek : On trouvera une solution Stiles ... TU trouveras une solution , parce que c'est toujours ce que tu fais " lui dit il tout en s'approchant de lui "

Stiles : Tu comprends pas Derek . Il n'y a rien à faire ... On va ... JE vais devoir subir ... C'est comme ça .. On s'était préparé à cette éventualité et à ce qu'il se passerait et parce que maintenant tu sais ce qu'il faudra faire au moment venu

Là . Derek leva ses yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Stiles .. Incrédule .. Mortifié .

Scott : Comment ça . De quoi il parle ... Derek ... Derek !

Derek : Il faudra ... Il veut ...

Stiles : Il faudra me tuer Scott . C'est la seule solution et tu le sais mieux que n'importe qui ... Dites lui Deaton ... Dites lui que j'ai raison . Vous il vous écoutera ...

Deaton : Je suis désolé Scott mais Stiles a raison ... Si on ne trouve pas de solution , vous devrez le tuer ...

Scott en entendant ça , laissa couler une larme le long de sa joue ... Quand à Stiles , lui face à leur réaction et leur déchirement se sentait tout aussi mal qu'il décidait de partir , sans se retourner ... Derek essayait de l'en empêcher

Derek : Attends ... Stiles !

Mais celui ci n'en fit rien , il partit ... Stiles avait roulé sans réflechir où il irait puis fini par s'arrêter sur le bas côté , près des bois ... Il descendit de sa voiture et décidait de marcher un peu ... Il marchait , perdu dans ses pensées , se parlant à lui même

_" Pourquoi ... Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi et pas un autre .. Je ne __pense pas avoir mérité ça .. Ça non . Je suis un bon fils . Un bon ami .. Enfin je crois ... Et pourquoi ça m'arrive au moment ou il faut que je tombe amoureux ... Ok , peut être pas de la bonne personne , mais je l'aime quand même ... Est ce que j'étais destiné à ça ... A cette vie ... Et mon père , qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ... Comment je pourrais lui dire ... Il ne comprendrait pas , il n'accepterait pas . Qui pourrait accepter ça franchement ..."_

Puis là , il releva la tête , et vit qu'il se trouvait face à l'ancienne maison de Derek ... Il décidait d'y rentrer afin de s'y réfugier . Il aurait pu se rendre au loft , c'est sur mais comment aurait pu t'il avouer tout ce qu'il ressentait à Derek sans être dérangé . Car Stiles le savait , Breaden était sans doute là-bas ... Mais Stiles ne voulait avoir aucun regret avant de " partir " ... Il devait dire ce qu'il ressentait . Il devait prendre tous les risques et tant pis pour les conséquences ... Il reparti dans ses pensées .

_" Et puis merde , aucun regret " _

Il se précipitait vers la porte pour partir et retrouver Derek . Mais quand il ouvrit celle ci , il fut surprit de se retrouver nez à nez avec Derek ...

Stiles : Derek ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Derek : Je te rappelle que c'est ma maison Stiles

Stiles : Oui pas faux ...

Derek : Et toi ?

Stiles : Moi quoi

Derek : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Stiles : Pour être honnête , j'en sais rien . J'étais en train de marcher , sans vraiment savoir où j'allais et je me suis retrouver ici ... Comment tu savais que j'étais là ? Tu me suis

Derek : Non ... Si ... Je t'ai pisté ...

Stiles : Tu m'as pisté ?

Derek : Oui , ton odeur Stiles ..

Stiles : Alors c'est ça . Tu me suis

Derek : Je .. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais

Stiles : Je vais me faire posséder à mon prochain sommeil Derek . Je vais tuer et massacrer des gens .. A ton avis , comment je me sens

Derek : Oui .. Question débile

Stiles : Oui ...

Puis Stiles descendit les marches afin de s'approcher de Derek

Stiles : Ecoute Derek , si tu as quelque chose à dire , dis le parce que j'en peux plus ... J'en peux plus de devoir me battre avec chacun de mes sentiments , chacune de mes émotions ... Je mène un combat perpétuel en posant le pour et le contre , tout en me disant " c'est pas grave Stiles , ce sont des choses qui arrivent " mais s'en ai de trop ... Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça à tourner autour de ce que l'on ressent l'un envers l'autre

Puis là Derek releva son regard pour soutenir celui de Stiles

Derek : On ne devrait pas parler de ça Stiles .. Ni même y penser

Stiles : Et pourquoi pas Derek

Derek : Parce que ...

Stiles : Parce que quoi ...

Derek : C'est mal Stiles

Stiles : Non ... C'est faux . Qui y a t'il de mal à aimer une personne Derek . Quelle soit ou non de même sexe , quelle importance ça peut faire Derek

Derek : Ça change tout Stiles

Stiles : Pourquoi . Parce que deux hommes ne peuvent pas s'aimer ou parce que tu es contre cette forme d'amour

Derek : Ça n'a rien à voir

Stiles : Alors c'est quoi Derek ! Bordel !

Derek : Parce que si je me laisse aller avec toi , si je t'ouvre mon coeur . J'ai peur d'en crever Stiles .

Stiles : C'est vraiment n'importe quoi Derek ...

Derek : Est ce que tu sais ce que ça fait d'aimer une personne à tel point que ta peau te brûle en sa présence . Que ton coeur résonne si fort que t'a l'impression qu'il va sortir de ta poitrine . Sans parler de cette sensation que tu as dans tout le corps .. La peur de serrer cette personne contre toi de peur de ne jamais la revoir . La trouille qu'on t'arrache à elle et cette angoisse qui vient envahir tes poumons car quand tu es près d'elle , tu as la sensation de manquer d'air ... Tu sais ce que l'on ressent Stiles ...

Stiles : Je sais exactement ce que ça fait Derek ... Quand je suis près de toi , je ressens chacun de mes sens qui m'échappe ... Je sens que mon esprit se fend en deux parce qu'on vit dans une société ou ce genre de relation peut pousser à la haine ... Mais tu sais quoi Derek , je m'en fou . L'homosexualité ... L'amour n'est pas un crime et j'assumerais chacun de mes choix jusqu'au bout ... Et parce que je ne veux avoir aucun regret , je veux pouvoir te le dire en te regardant droit dans les yeux ... Alors je vais me lancer ... Je t'aime Derek , voilà je l'ai dis ... Je ne sais pas quand j'ai commencé à ressentir ces sentiments pour toi ni même comment ou pourquoi ils sont arrivés mais ils sont là . Et je ne lutterais pas contre car pour la première fois de ma vie , je me sens enfin moi .. Enfin plus vivant que je ne l'ai jamais été ... Alors tu peux faire le sourd Derek et tu peux garder enfermé pour toi tes sentiments et les faire taire , c'est ton droit mais ce n'est pas mon choix ... Et si tu ne te réveilles pas Derek , tu finiras seul " fit il laissant couler une larme tout en passant devant celui ci afin de partir "

Mais tous les mots de Stiles résonnèrent dans la tête de celui ci ... Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et sans réfléchir , il rattrapa Stiles par le bras

Derek : Attend !

Puis là , il attrapa le visage de Stiles entre ses mains et l'embrassa amouresuement . Ses lèvres vinrent se plaquer presque violemment contre les siennes ... Stiles fit surprit mais fini par se laisser aller dans cette étreinte et lui rendit son baiser ...

Derek : Tu as raison Stiles ... Je ne voulais pas te l'avouer mais pas parce que j'avais honte . Mais parce que j'avais peur .. Peur qu'une fois vulnérable , tout m'échappe et que je puisse à nouvezu souffrir ... Je ne veux pas avoir de regret non plus

Stiles : Jamais ... Jamais je ne te ferais souffrir Derek ... Peu importe ce qu'il se passera entre nous

Puis celui ci , recommença à poser ses lèvres sur celles du jeune Stilinski , tout en gardant son visage entre mains , tandis que celles de Stiles étaient autour de la taille de Derek .. Ils ne pensaient plus à rien . Ils se laissèrent aller par la frénésie de leurs mots , la chaleur de leur sentiments et finirent par se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre , avant de ne rentrer dans la maison ...

Stiles : Pourquoi on reste là Derek

Derek : Parce que je sais qu'ici , personne ne viendra nous déranger ... Mais si tu veux ...

Stiles : Non ... C'est parfait Derek

Derek s'assit contre un mur , jambes tendues , et Stiles s'assit entre celles ci , dos à lui . Les bras costauds et réconfortants de Derek entouraient la taille de Stiles , tandis que celui ci glissa ses doigts entre les siens

Stiles : Derek ?

Derek : Quoi ?

Stiles : Si jamais ... Si jamais je m'endors et que je ne suis plus moi à mon réveil . Tu dois me promettre que tu feras tout pour protéger les autres ... Et si ce n'est pas suffisant .. Tu ... Tu devras ...

Derek : Je te promet que je protégerais tes amis Stiles ... Quand à toi , ne me demande pas de tuer ma seule raison de vivre ici bas ... Je te promet que je trouverais une solution " fit il baissant sa tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien "

Stiles : Mais si tu n'y arrives pas Derek

Derek : Je trouverais une solution Stiles ...

Stiles posa sa main sur la joue de celui ci et déposa un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres ... Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter , pleurer et rire . Mais bien sur , Stiles fini par s'endormir .. Derek ne tardait pas à suivre ... Puis le soleil vint les réveiller petit à petit . Derek fut le premier réveillé . Il regardait Stiles , encore endormi et fit un sourire ... C'était au tour de Stiles de se réveiller ...

Stiles : Hey , quelle heure est il

Derek : Il est encore tôt Stiles

Apparemement celui ci était toujours lui .. Enfin ... Peut être pas finalement ...

Derek se leva et tendit sa main à Stiles pour l'aider à se relever

Stiles : Je dois aller voir mon père . Il doit s'inquiéter , je n'ai pas dormi à la maison et je ne lui ai rien dis

Derek : D'accord , je t'amène alors

Puis Derek prit Stiles dans ses bras afin de l'embrasser , Stiles lui rendit son baiser puis il se détachait et se mit à rire . Ce qui laissa un Derek totalement froid et inquiet

Stiles : Vraiment Derek . T'es sérieux

Derek : Stiles ?

Stiles : Essaie encore ... Tic - tac , tic - tac ... L'heure tourne Derek ... Mais trop tard ... Stiles est ... Comme qui dirait parti ...

Derek ne voulait pas le croire ... Mais ça y est . La pire chose qu'il redoutait venait de se produire . Et bien sur le nogitsune aussi rusé , que maléfique et fourbe , en profitait pour jouer avec les sentiments de Derek ... Comme une sorte de torture psychologique , il s'en amusait ... Le pire était à venir ... Stiles était devenu le nogitsune ...


	9. Premières craintes

Le nogitsune était là , présent et c'est Derek qui commença à en payer les frais ...

Derek : Stiles ! Bats toi , tu es plus fort que ça !

Puis là , darkStiles posa une main sur l'épaule de Derek ...

Stiles : Tu crois vraiment que Stiles t'entend Derek ... Je suis celui qui le contrôle ... Il est parti et tu veux que je dise un truc . Il est pas prêt de revenir ...

Derek commençait à voir rouge , il était face à l'enveloppe charnelle de celui qu'il aimait , mais ce n'était pas lui qui était face à lui , mais le nogitsune . Derek aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose mais que pouvait il faire ?... Il était impuissant . Il aurait voulu arracher la tête du nogitsune mais il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque à défaut de blesser Stiles . Même si ce n'était plus vraiment lui . Car c'est sur , ce n'était plus lui du tout ...  
>Puis là , darkStiles , prit la tête de Derek et lui cogna si violemment contre le mur que celui ci fini à terre , dans les vapes ... Et le nogitusne parti bien évidemment rejoindre Scott ...<p>

Il était enfin chez Scott

Scott : Stiles ? Où t'étais passé ? Je me suis inquiété pour toi . Est ce que ... Est ce que ça va ?

Stiles : Et par là , tu veux savoir si je suis toujours moi ... C'est toujours moi Scott ...Rassures toi .. J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air ... Et réfléchir

Scott : Il te reste deux jours à patienter Stiles . Je te laisserai pas tomber

Stiles : Je sais ...

Mais bien sur darkStiles avait une idée derrière la tête . Il n'était pas venu voir Scott sans raison , ça non ... Il était venu dans l'attention de le voir souffrir et quoi de mieux que de s'en prendre à Melissa pour le faire souffrir ... Aussi tordu qu'il pouvait l'être , le nogitsune avait prit avec lui de la Belladone , aussi appelé belle dame ... Il s'agit d'une plante toxique qui frappe votre esprit , et votre corps tout entier ...Une plante qui vous empoisonne à vitesse grand " v " jusqu'à vous conduire à la mort si le problème n'est pas perçu à temps ... Et bien sur Melissa en ferait les frais à sa prochaine application de crème de jour ...  
>Tous deux étaient montés à l'étage . DarkStiles emprunta la salle de bain et versa sa poudre de Belladone dans la crème de jour de Melissa . Celui ci en ressortit fier et souriant ... Scott le remarqua .<p>

Scott : Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça

Stiles : Moi ... Rien mon petit Scott . Je ris justedu nogitsune . Regarde , il ne m'a pas encore prit

Scott : Ris pas avec ça Stiles ok . Ça pourrait arriver pendant ces deux jours ..

Stiles : T'as raison ... Ecoute , je dois aller voir mon père d'accord . Je lui ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis hier , il doit être mort d'inquiétude ...

Scott : Pas de souci mec , vas y . On se voit plus tard d'accord

Stiles : Oui c'est ça .. On se voit plus tard " fit il avec son sourire machiavélique en coin "

Scott était très loin d'imaginer ce qui était en train de se passer ...

Puis Derek reprit ses esprits . Il appelait de suite Scott

- Scott , tu vas bien ?

- Derek ? Oui ça va pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Stiles ... Il ... C'est ...

- Derek , qu'est ce qui va pas avec Stiles ?

- Ce n'est plus Stiles Scott , le nogitsune s'en est emparé

- Quoi ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes . Il vient à peine de partir de chez moi Derek . Il avait l'air tout à fait normal ...

- Parce que c'est ce qu'il fait Scott ... Il m'a fait le même coup . Un coup c'était Stiles et la seconde d'après , c'était le nogitsune ...

- Pourquoi ... Pourquoi il est venu me voir alors ?

- J'en sais rien Scott . Mais si il arrive aussi bien à se faire passer pour Stiles , on a du souci à se faire ...

- Ecoute Derek , je te rejoins au loft d'accord .

.  
>Puis Scott raccrochait . Pourquoi le nogitsune aurait voulu se faire passer pour Stiles . Dans quel but . Alors Scott se dirigea vers la salle de bain et tenta de trouver ce qui avait pu bouger ou changer de place ... Mais bien sur , ce kitsune sombre était bien trop rusé pour se laisser prendre , alors forcément Scott , ne trouva rien d'anormal ...<br>Le nogitsune était ravi . Ravi parce que longtemps prisionnier , il pouvait à nouveau respirer et marcher parmi la foule . Mais ce qu'il voulait avant tout , c'était se venger . Se venger de celle qui l'avait enfermé ... La mère de Kira ... Celle ci contrôlait les onis et il le savait très bien . Il était d'ailleurs le seul à le savoir ... Mais il voulait ce contrôle , ce pouvoir . Afin de se débarasser de celle qui l'avait condamné ... Et pour ça il ne reculerait devant rien . Il était prêt à faire souffrir Kira pour faire souffrir sa mère , de faire souffrir Melissa pour faire souffrir Scott . C'était une chaîne sans fin . Un spirale infernale de haine venait d'être lancée ... Un vice que le nogitsune voulait parce qu'il était affamé ... Il avait besoin de se nourrir pour vivre . Mais bien sur , on ne parlait pas de nourriture . Ça non , ça aurait été trop facile ... Il avait besoin de conflits , de douleur , de tragédies . Du chaos et de la mort ... Et il comptait bien se servir de chacun de ses sentiments afin d'assouvir sa vengeance ...

_**[ Au loft ]**_

Scott : Derek

Derek : Salut Scott ..

Scott : Comment t'as su pour Stiles ... Je veux dire , quand l'as tu su ?

Derek : Juste avant qu'il m'envoie danser dans le mur et qu'il me me mette k.o Scott .

Derek ne pouvait pas dire la vraie raison de comment il savait car Scott ne comprendrait sans doute pas ...

Scott : Pourquoi il était avec toi ...

Derek : Je suis retourné chez moi . Je veux dire , dans mon ancienne maison et il était là ...

Scott : Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là bas ?

Derek : J'en sais rien d'accord ... Discuter sans doute ... Et c'est ce qu'on a fait ... Mais il a fini par s'endormir et moi aussi . C'est de ma faute et j'en prend la responsabilité

Scott ... Tu pourras m'engueuler ou m'égorger plus tard si tu veux mais là on doit chercher une solution ...

Scott : En vérité , je ne vais ni t'engueuler ni t'égorger Derek . Stiles m'avait prévenu ... Il savait que ça finirait par arriver mais j'ai pas voulu l'écouter . J'ai pas voulu le croire parce que je pensais .. Je pensais qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir ... Et aujourd'hui s'il est capable de se faire passer pour Stiles sans qu'on s'en rende compte , alors il n'y a plus aucun espoir Derek ... Tout est foutu . Stiles est parti , il ne reviendra pas et on finira tôt ou tard par le tuer ... Voilà la vérité

Derek : Tu peux pas dire ça ... Pas toi Scott ... C'est ton meilleur ami ! Ton frère ! Et tu serais prêt à le laisser tomber sans même avoir essayer ou tenter de le sauver ... tu me déçois Scott

Scott : Et si on peut pas le sauver hein Derek ! T'y as pensé à ça ! Que crois tu qu'il se passera ! On devra faire un choix Derek ... Que tu l'acceptes ou non , c'est comme ça ...

Derek : Je n'abandonnerai pas Scott ... Et si je dois croire ou me battre pour deux , alors je le ferais ... Stiles ne nous a jamais laissé tombé .. Peu importe les conséquences ... Il a risqué sa vie pour nous ... Plusieurs fois ...Alors ressaisis toi Scott . Je sais que t'es sous le choc mais tu dois te reprendre ok !

Scott : T'as raison ... Je ... Je suis désolé ... Derek ?

Derek : Quoi ?

Scott : Attends toi à ce que nous vivions des jours sombres dans les prochaines semaines ... Car si le nogitsune se nourrit du chaos et du conflit , alors autant dire que Beacon Hills ne sera pas de tout repos ...

Derek : Je sais Scott ... Je sais ...


	10. Le mal s'abat

DarkStiles n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis qu'il était parti voir Scott ... Il était sans doute quelque part à imaginer et concevoir d'autres plans aussi vicieux et machiavéliques les uns que les autres ... Le père de Stiles avait été mis au courant le soir même par Scott que son fils était parti ... Il était totalement désemparé et abattu ... Il se ralliait donc à Scott et tous ses amis pour trouver une solution afin de sortir Stiles de là ...

Le lendemain de cette nouvelle , et pas des moindres , Melissa prit sa douche comme tous les matins puis se préparait pour aller au travail . Scott , lui était déjà parti en cours ... Melissa passait un peu de sa crème de jour sur le visage puis partit pour l'hôpital ...

Pendant le trajet , elle avait eu une étrange sensation ... Elle se sentait " bouilloner " de l'intérieur ... Comme si elle était fiévreuse ... Puis elle se mise à se parler à elle même :

_- Ce n'est pas le moment de tomber malade Melissa . Trop de boulot t'attend et surtout trop de factures , ce n'est pas le moment de se mettre en arrête , alors ressaisis toi -_

Puis elle fini par arriver au travail ... Prit un médicament pour la fièvre et se mit de suite au boulot ... Mais elle était loin d'imaginer ce qui allait suivre ...

Elle fit ses visites comme chaque jour . Et comme toujours elle s'occupait des cas qui arrivaient aux urgences . Voilà trois heures maintenant qu'elle avait prit le médicament pour la fièvre mais elle se sentait toujours aussi fièvreuse .. Brûlante ... Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait ...

Puis arriva un énième patient . Bien sur elle s'occupait de lui . Mais voilà qu'elle commençait à trembler et avoir mal . Car oui Melissa avait mal . Son corps entier lui faisait mal et là , sans prévenir , elle tomba à terre prises de violentes convulsions ... Le personnel médical aux alentours se précipita vers elle en oubliant l'énième patient qui se trouvait à côté . Celle ci convulsait , elle était brûlante , elle avait mal et elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait ... Puis un médecin arriva avec une seringue et lui injecta un produit qui calma de suite ses convulsions .

Melissa était toujours à terre . Pâle et très affaiblie ...

Melissa : J'ai .. J'ai mal ... Appelez mon fils .. Appelez Scott ...

Puis celle ci fit prise en charge et avait été amené en soins intensifs ou là on lui fit faire toutes sortes d'examens pour comprendre ce qui avait pu provoquer cette crise . Elle avait eu droit à prise de sang , scanner et irm si besoin ... Elle avait été mise sous perfusion de morphine pour la douleur ... De glucose pour la force ... Elle avait vraiment été fragilisée par tout ça ...

_**[ Au Lycée ]**_

Scott était en cours quand le proviseur fit son apparition

Proviseur : Mr McCall

Scott : Oui ?

Proviseur : Rangez vos affaires et veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît

Scott avait bien vu le regard du proviseur . Il était inquiet ... Scott n'envisageait rien de bon ... Il suivi le proviseur et lui expliqua la situation .. Ni une , ni deux , Scott parti sans même avoir entendu le reste de l'histoire ... Les mots " **maman - hôpital - convulsions** " lui avaient amplement suffit pour savoir que sa mère n'allait pas bien .

Scott était arrivé à l'hôpital . Il envoya un message à Derek afin qu'il le rejoigne car celui ci connaissait et avait vu beaucoup de choses . Il pensait qu'il aurait pu savoir pour sa mère ... Il avait interpellé un médécin au passage afin de comprendre ce qui arrivait à sa mère , et le médecin lui expliquait la situation . Ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait et les examens qu'ils avaient pratiqués ... Puis il se rendit directement dans la chambre de celle ci . Quand il ouvrit la porte et vit sa mère dans cet état , il était sous le choc . Sa mère venait d'être intubée suite à une autre crise . Des machines et des tuyaux la maintenaient en vie ... Elle était tellement blanche qu'il fit prit de frissons rien qu'en la regardant ... Celle ci était " endormie " ... Puis il s'approcha d'elle , lui prit la main , larmes aux yeux ...

_- Maman . Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu étais si bien avant que je ne parte au Lycée ... Tu vas t'en sortir , tu verras tout ira bien maman ... _

Puis Derek fit son apparition

Derek : Scott ?

Scott : Derek . Merci d'être là " fit il soulagé " ...

Derek : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Scott : J'en sais rien . Elle allait bien ce matin avant que je parte ... Je comprend pas . Les médecins disent qu'elle a fait plusieurs crises . Qu'elle a convulsé , qu'elle était brûlante sans parler du fait qu'elle se plaignait que son corps tout entier lui faisait mal ... Tu as déjà vu ça Derek ?

Derek : Non Scott . Je suis désolé . Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi tu m'as appelé . Je connais des choses mais sur les loups - garou , le kanima ... En question d'humain , je ne suis pas vraiment calé ... Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

Scott : En temps normal , c'est Stiles que j'aurais appelé Derek ...

Derek : Excuses moi Scott .. J'ai pas réfléchi ...

Scott : C'est pas grave ... Ça va .

Puis la , DarkStiles fit son apparition , la bouche en coeur

Stiles : En réalité , ça ne va pas ... Ça ne va pas du tout même . Ta mère est en train de mourir Scott ... Tic-tac , tic-tac ... Tu entends ça ... C'est le rythme des battements de son coeur qui s'approchent de la fin ...

Scott : Stiles ?

DarkStiles : Huumm ... Essaie encore Scotty ..

Scott : Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? Je vais te tuer " cria t'il en se jetant sur lui "

Mais il regretta vite cette décision car DarkStiles , d'une main stoppa net Scott en le prenant à la gorge et le souleva sans aucune difficulté ... Stiles était possédé mais il était aussi beaucoup plus fort ... vraiment très fort ... Il serra un peu fort à chaque seconde , ce qui coupa la respiration de Scott . Derek voulait répondre mais il fit interrompit de suite ...

Stiles : Ne t'amuses pas à ça Derek . Ça ne t'a pas réussi la première fois alors je te conseille de rester en place avant que je ne lui brise la nuque ...

Derek recula donc d'un pas , car il ne voulait pas que son ami se fasse tuer par sa faute ...

Stiles : Quand à toi Scott . T'es sérieux ... Vraiment ... Mon monde , mes règles ... Tu veux que ta mère vive ... Alors tu vas me rendre un service ...

Scott : Plutôt mourir ...

Stiles : Ne me tente pas Scott , ce serait tellement facile de te tuer , là , tout de suite si je le voulais ... Mais avant , j'ai des comptes à régler ... Tu n'es pas sur ma liste aujourd'hui mais elle si " pointant sa mère du doigt " ... Alors Scott , la question est ... Veux tu sauver ta mère ?

Scott : Qu'est ce ... Qu'est ce que vous vous voulez ?

Stiles : Livres moi Noshiko et ta mère vivra ... Je te donne 48h Scott ...

Puis il reposa Scott à terre ...

Scott : Qui me dit que ma mère survivra jusque là . Elle est déjà en train de mourir !

Stiles : Crois moi Scott , si j'avais voulu tuer ta mère , elle serait déjà morte , tu peux me faire confiance là dessus ... Tiens prend ça " lui lançant une fiole avec un liquide bleu dedans "

Scott : Qu'est ce que c'est ? C'est encore une ruse , c'est ça ?

Stiles : Ça va permettre à l'organisme de ta mère d'être plus combatif et de rester en vie pendant ces 48h que je t'accorde ... Comme je t'ai dis , je te laisse deux jours . Au delà de ça , je ne pourrais plus rien pour elle ... Je suis peut être vicieux mais je n'ai qu'une parole ...

Derek : Fais pas ça Scott ! C'et encore un piège ... Scott !

Scott : Il s'agit de ma mère Derek ... D'accord ... Je vous livrerais Noshiko ... Mais si ma mère meurt à cause de vous , je vous promet que je vous tuerais ... Et ce sera lent et douloureux .

Stiles : Des menaces ? Vraiment ? On sait très bien que tu ne feras jamais rien qui puisse blesser mon hôte ... Ton meilleur ami ... Ton frère ... Pourquoi crois tu que c'est lui que j'ai possédé et pas un autre ...

Puis DarksStiles se dirigeait doucement vers la mère de Scott et se pencha sur elle tout en attrapant une de ses mains

Scott : Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Laissez là tranquille !

Stiles : Je me nourris Scott ...De sa douleur ... De sa souffrance ... Ne tentes rien ou je la tue sur le champ ...

Scott et Derek restèrent impuissants devant cette scène car ils savaient que s'ils osaient quoi que ce soit , la mère de Scott mourait ...

Le nogitsune était rasasié . Il commençait à partir avant de lancer à Scott :

_- Quarante huit Scott ... Tu as quarante huit heures . Passé ce délai , tu pourras dire adieu à ta mère_

Puis ils disparu .. Suite à ça Scott ne réfléchit pas . Il s'avanca vers sa mère , et versa le produit de la fiole dans une de ses perfusions ... Il savait pas si il avait bien fait ou non mais il devait tenter quelque chose ...Il n'avait pas d'autres choix ... Son ami stiles n'était plus . Derek était impuissant et sa mère était en train de mourir . Il devait agir ... Mais les mots du nogitsune ne cessèrent de résonner sans cesse dans sa tête ...

**_Quarante huit heures Scott ... Tu as quarante huit heures ..._**


	11. L'heure tourne

Melissa était toujours dans un état " critique " bien que la fiole de DarkStiles l'avait stabilisée . Scott n'allait plus en cours . Entre l'hôpital et essayer de trouver une solution pour que personne ne soit tué , lui prenait beaucoup de temps . Bien sur Derek l'aidait mais ils étaient tous deux impuissants . Scott le savait mieux que quiconque . Le temps lui était compté . Le nogitsune lui avait laissé 48H ... Et c'était vraiment très peu . Celui ci devait sacrifier une vie pour en sauver une . Autant dire qu'il était totalement dépassé par les événements ...

Il appelait Derek et ensemble , ils se rendirent chez Noshiko . Celle ci fut surprise de les voir mais les laissait entrer malgré tout .

Noshiko : Qu'est ce que tu fais là Scott ? Kira n'est pas là

Scott : C'est pas grave puisque qu'en réalité c'est vous que je viens voir

Noshiko : Moi ? Pourquoi ?

Scott : On a besoin de savoir tout ce que vous savez à propos du nogitsune ... On a besoin de réponses et vite ...

Noshiko : Très bien . Entrez

Puis Noshiko leur racontait son histoire . Comment elle était tombée amoureuse et comment elle avait fait de celui qu'elle aimait le nogitsune ... Les deux garçons écoutaient attentivement . Mais bien sur des questions leur trottaient dans la tête ...

Derek : Est ce que vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'on ne peut pas le tuer ?

Noshiko : Nous non ...

Scott : Mais quelqu'un le pourrait ?... Noshiko !

Noshiko : Oui Scott . Les onis le pourraient . C'est pour ça que je les ai fais venir . Quand au reste , ils devaient juste vérifier que vous étiez toujours vous même ...

Derek : Et si jamais ils n'y arrivent pas non plus

Noshiko : Ils y arriveront

Scott : Et si c'est pas le cas . Que se passera t'il ?

Noshiko : Alors vous devrez faire la seule chose qu'i faire . Vous devrez tuer Stiles ... Peu importe la forme qu'a prit l'esprit . Si les onis ne parviennent pas à le tuer , vous serez obligé d'agir ...

Derek : Je refuse ... Je refuse qu'un renard se joue de nous ! Scott . On trouvera une solution ... Mais la mort . S'en est pas une .. T'es toujours le premier à nous dire qu'il ne faut pas tuer ... Qu'on doit épargner le plus de vie possible ... Ce n'est pas une option et tu sais que j'ai raison Scott ...

Puis sur ces paroles , Derek parti . Il avait déjà mal à en crever que l'homme qu'il aime soit possédé . Alors évoquer de le tuer le rendait vraiment fou de rage et de colère . Comment pourrait il envisager cette option après qu'ils se soient enfin avoué leur sentiments . C'était juste inacceptable ... Il était donc rentré au loft

Scott : Vous savez Derek n'a pas tort . C'est de Stiles dont on parle là . Il s'agit pas de n'importe qui ...

Noshiko : Ce n'est plus ton ami Scott . Stiles est parti !

Scott : Mais si je trouvais un moyen ... C'est possible ça non ?

Noshiko : Tu as beaucoup d'espoir Scott , mais ça te perdra ... Crois moi . Quand je te dis que tu ne peux pas vaincre le nogitsune , ce n'est pas juste des paroles en l'air ...

Scott commençait petit à petit à perdre tout espoir

Scott : Il y a encore une chose que vous devez savoir

Noshiko : Quoi ?

Scott : Ce nogitsune a empoisonné ma mère . Elle est dans un état critique . Si je veux la sauver, je dois vous livrer à lui . Il m'a laissé 48H . Et si c'était ça MA solution au problème

Noshiko : Tu penses vraiment qu'en me livrant à lui , il s'en ira et laissera Stiles tranquille . Si tu penses ça , c'est que tu es vraiment bête Scott ... Mais en revanche , on pourrait se servir de ça à notre avantage

Scott : Comment ça ?

Noshiko : Il veut que tu me livres à lui . Il sait que je contrôle les onis mais uniquement grâce à ça ( montrant une de ses fameuses lames ) . Livres moi à lui Scott et je ferais le reste

Scott : Comment vous pouvez être sure que ça fonctionnera

Noshiko : Parce qu'il ne s'y attendra pas

Scott : Supposons que je vous suive . Est ce que ça impliquera de tuer son hôte

Noshiko : Non . Juste l'esprit du nogitsune ...

Scott : Très bien , je vous suis . Mais si Stiles est blessé ou pire ... Je vous tuerais de mes propres mains et peu importe ce que ça fait à la couleur de mes yeux ...

Scott et Nohsiko s'étaient mis d'accord . Ils avaient élaborés un plan et Scott s'en tiendrait . Il livrerait Noshiko à la tombée de la nuit . Il lui suffisait juste d'envoyer un message sur le portable de Stiles car c'était son seul moyen pour rentrer en contact avec le nogitsune ...

_**[ Au loft ]**_

Derek était arrivé au loft et là une mauvaise surprise l'attendait ... En effet DarkStiles y était aussi et il l'attendait ... Derek se précipitait vers lui , sortant les crocs ...

Stiles : Wow , wow , wow . Avant de me tuer , écoute moi ! .. C'est moi Derek . C'est Stiles

Derek : Stiles ?

Stiles : Oui , c'est bien moi ...

Derek : Qui me dit que ce n'est pas encore une ruse .

Stiles : Est ce que le nogitsune ferait ça

Puis là , Stiles prit le visage de Derek entre ses mains et commençait à l'embrasser tendrement . Derek était un peu réticent , mais il fini par se laisser aller . Et il rendit son baiser à Stiles ... Puis Derek le serra très fort dans ses bras et Stiles répondit à son étreinte ..

Derek : il serait capable de le faire . Ce ne serait pas la première fois

Stiles : Je te promet .. C'est vraiment moi . Pourquoi je serais là sinon ...

Puis Derek se laissa prendre ...

Derek : Si tu savais comme ça fait du bien de pouvoir à nouveau te sentir contre moi . De pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et t'embrasser

Stiles : Je suis désolé Derek . J'avais pas conscience de ce que je faisais

Derek : Je sais

Puis là le visage de Derek s'assombrit

Stiles : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Derek ? C'est quoi cette tête ?

Derek : C'est Melissa . Le nogitsune l'a empoisonné . Elle est à l'hôpital et on se sait pas si elle s'en sortira . Il a dit à Scott qu'il avait 48h pour lui livrer Noshiko sinon elle mourra ..

Stiles : C'est pas vrai ... Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Et Scott ? Il va me détester pour ça

Derek : Il sait que ce n'était pas toi ... Mais cet ... Cet enfoiré de nogitsune ! Je suis désolé , mais tu devais savoir ...

Stiles : Ne le soit pas .. Je comprend

Derek : Tu devrais peut être aller voir Scott pour discuter

Stiles : Oui tu as sans doute raison . Je devrais aussi sans doute aller voir Deaton pour voir s'il a reçu ses plantes magiques

Derek : Oui c'est sur . Je t'accompagne

Stiles : Attends Derek

Derek : Quoi ?

Stiles : On vient à peine de se retrouver . Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais et je n'ai même pas pu savourer cette déclaration parce que je n'étais plus moi à mon réveil . Alors tu sais ce que j'aimerais , là , tout de suite ..

Derek : Dis moi

Stiles : Je voudrais rester là , avec toi ... Je sais que c'est égoiste et qu'on a de gros problèmes à gérer ... Mais j'en ai besoin , tu comprends ... Juste une heure ... C'est tout ce que je te demande ...

Comment Derek aurait il pu refuser d'accorder du temps à Stiles . Lui qui en aurait voulu une éternité avant même que celui ci ne se fasse posséder ...

Derek : Je comprend . Très bien mais une heure Stiles . Pas plus . On peut pas ... On peut pas se le permettre ...

Stiles : Merci

Puis Stiles embrassa à nouveau Derek . D'abord délicatement puis plus passionément . Derek sentit la frénésie monter en lui et passa ses mains sous le tee shirt de Stiles .. Celui ci se laissait faire et se mit à embrasser la nuque de Derek , qui à ce contact plaqua Stiles un peu plus fort contre lui . Mais quand Stiles vit que la température commençait à monter , plus qu'il ne fallait . Il reprit sa vraie nature ... Car en réalité , ce n'était pas Stiles qui se trouvait face à Derek . Ça n'avait jamais été lui . Il s'agissait de DarkStiles , et ce , dès le début ...

Le nogitsune se recula de Derek

Stiles : Que crois tu qu'il pourrait se passer maintenant Derek ?

Derek : Comment ça ?

Stiles : Je suis là , avec toi ... A ton avis ?

Derek : Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre

Stiles : Alors écoute moi , parce que je vais te le dire

Derek était perturbé , et fixait Stiles presqu'effrayé . Il avait vu le changement de ton dans sa voix et il avait comprit . Et il était dévasté ...

Derek : Tu n'es pas Stiles

Stiles : Y a du progrès dis moi ... Mais il t'en aura fallu du temps pour le remarquer Derek ! Si je ne l'avais pas dis , ou est ce que nous en serions maintenant . On aurait fait voler nos fringues ! Prévisible ... Si tu voyais ta tête en ce moment ... Mon pauvre ... Tu dois te sentir tellement impuissant face à tout ça

Derek : Je vais te tuer !... D'une façon ou d'une autre , je te tuerais ... C'est une promesse " fit il les dents et poings serrés "

Stiles : Ça tu vois j'en doute fort . Car tu ne feras jamais de mal à cette enveloppe charnelle ... Et oui Derek , ça fait un moment que je rôde dans les parages . Que je vous observe . Que je surveille ce qui se passe dans cette ville . Que je vous surveille toi et toute ta bande de chien galeux ... Tu crois vraiment que c'est du au hasard si j'ai possédé Stiles ... Non . C'était réfléchi et calculé ... Scott est son meilleur ami . Toi tu es l'amoureux transit ... C'était tellement facile de t'avoir Derek ... Si tu savais

Derek : Pourquoi tu fais ça ... " fit il blasé et ravagé par la douleur

Stiles : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Pour me venger . Pourquoi d'autre ... Et je n'hésiterais pas à tuer toutes les personnes qui se mettront à travers mon chemin . A commencer par lui " désignant le corps de Stiles "

Puis celui ci prit un morceau de verre qui se trouvait par terre ... Et il commençait à se couper méchamment le bras . Beaucoup de sang coulait ...

Derek ne pouvait pas supporter ça , alors il se jeta sur lui . Mais malgré sa vitesse , celui ci se fit encore plaquer au sol , attrapé à la gorge

Derek : Vas y ... Tue moi ... J'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant ... Mais ... Lui fais pas de mal

Stiles : C'est pathétique Derek " fit il en lâchant prise " ... Tout ce mélo dramatique que tu me joues là , ça me donne la nausée ... Je ne toucherais pas à Stiles mais ne t'avises jamais de t'en reprendre à moi ... Car sinon je n'hésiterais à abîmer sa petite gueule d'ange !

Puis là , le portable de DarkStiles vibra . C'était le message de Scott ...

_" Rendez vous à la tombée de la nuit , à la distillerie à la sortie de Beacon Hills . Je te livrerais Noshiko " _

Stiles : Tiens , les choses deviennent intéressantes ... Je dois filer là . Je t'embrasse pas hein mais le coeur y est ... " fit il en imitant un baiser avec son sourire diabolique "

Puis Stiles parti . En laissant un Derek totalement anéanti . Une fois de plus , ses sentiments mis à nu , il se faisait déchirer violemment . Le nogitsune savait appuyer où ça faisait mal et Derek était sa cible favorite ... Et il en subissait encore les conséquences ...


	12. Pas dupe

Le soir était arrivé et Stiles rejoignit Scott à la distillerie . En effet celui ci se trouvait bien avec Noshiko ...

Stiles : Content de voir que tu aies tenu parole Scott

Scott : Je ne suis pas comme vous . Vous vouliez Noshiko , alors là voici

Stiles : Tu sais Scott , je t'admire . Vraiment . Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour ton ami même quand tu sais que tu ne peux rien faire ... Je sais pas si tu es héroique ou stupide ... Mais tu veux mon avis

Scott : Je m'en passerais , merci

Stiles : Je vais quand même te le donner ... Tu es juste comme un petit chiot qui cherche encore ses marques et qui essaie de se prouver quelque chose . Mais devine quoi ... Tu échoueras ... Parce que tant que je serais là , tu seras toujours ce petit chiot idiot et stupide Scott ...

Là Scott commençait à serrer ses poings . Noshiko en voyant ça décidait de couper la conversation avant que le sang ne coule ...

Noshiko : Ça suffit ! Tu voulais que je sois là , alors me voilà . Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Puis là DarkStiles s'approchait de Noshiko . Tellement près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle quand celui ci ouvrait la bouche ...

Stiles : Tu vois Noshiko , ça me paraît trop facile . Qu'est ce que vous m'avez réservé ? Un piège ? Des amis cachés ?

Là , Scott commençait à paniquer . Il savait que s'il piégait le nogitsune , , il pourrait s'en prendre à son hôte , sans aucune mesure. Aucun pitié et aucun remord ...  
>Puis Stiles tournait autour de Noshiko , et quand il fut placé derrière elle , il lui prit les cheveux violemment et passa sa main dans sa veste afin de lui dérober la dernière queue de renard que celle ci possédait . Et pas des moindres puisque c'est celle qui lui permettait de contrôler les onis ...<p>

Stiles : Noshiko ... Noshiko ... Tu pensais vraiment m'avoir comme ça . Sérieusement ... Sache que j'aurais toujours un coup d'avance sur toi !

Puis là il la banlança à terre . Scott , voyant ça , se précipitait sur le nogitsune . Il réussi à le mettre à terre mais quelle ne fut pas son erreur ... Celui ci se mit à rire machiavéliquement ... En effet . DarkStiles avait tout prévu dans les moindres détails et son plan se déroulait exactement comme il le souhaitait . Scott n'aurait jamais du donner rendez vous , un soir , à la nuit tombée .

Stiles : Mauvais choix Scott ... Mauvais jour et mauvais timing . Comme toujours . Tu vois , j'étais prêt à laisser vivre ta mère mais à cause de toi , elle va mourir ... Voilà ce que tu mérites à vouloir sans cesse me piéger ou me tuer ...

Puis là , sans que Scott ai pu dire quoi que ce soit , les onis faisaient leur apparition . Ceux ci s'approchèrent de DarkStiles et là , celui ci brisa la queue afin de pouvoir contrôler les onis . Ceux ci se trouvaient maintenant derrière le nogitsune et là Scott comprit ... Leur propriétaire venait de changer et c'est maintenant l'esprit maléfique qui contrôlait les onis .

Scott : Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

Stiles : Ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire Scott . Prendre le pouvoir . Pour me venger !...

Puis DarkStiles d'un regard ordonna aux onis de tuer Scott et Noshiko ... Celui ci se tranforma et essaya de protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait la mère de Kira . Mais les onis étaient cinq , ils n'étaient que deux ... S'en suit un combat quasi sans fin . Scott perdait l'avantage et quand il fut encerclé par trois onis , un autre en profita pour sortir son épée de sa poitrine et de la planter dans Noshiko .

Scott : Noooon !

Puis DarkStiles , voyant ça était plutôt satisfait , très content même ... Alors il rappela ses onis puis parti . Scott quand à lui se précipita vers Noshiko , tout en appelant les secours ... Puis il se mit à genoux à côté de celle ci

Scott : Tout va bien se passer . Vous allez vous en sortir . Les secours ne vont pas tarder . Tenez bon d'accord

Noshiko : Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir Scott .. Tu dois .. Tu dois compresser la plaie ...

Puis Scott posa ses mains sur la blessure , en appuyant fermement ...

Scott : C'est bon comme ça ... Je compresse assez

Noshiko : Oui Scott , c'est bon ... Ecoute .. Si .. Si je ne m'en sors pas , tu devras faire ce qui est nécessaire ..

Scott : Comment ça ?

Noshiko : Le nogitsune seul était puissant , alors imagine ce qu'il pourrait faire maintenant qu'il contrôle les onis ... Tu n'as plus le choix , tu dois tuer Stiles .

Scott ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas tuer Stiles . Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence . Pour le moment personne n'avait encore trouvé de solution pour détruire cet esprit maléfique ...

Vingt minutes après , les secours étaient sur place . Ils s'occupèrent de Nohisko avant de la transporter à l'hôpital . Scott était monté avec eux prétextant qu'il s'agissait de sa mère afin d'être sur de pouvoir partir avec l'ambulance ... Nohsiko avait été prit de suite en charge et Scott , lui se précipitait vers la chambre de sa mère . Mais quand il arriva , celle ci était vide . Il n'y avait plus de Melissa . Les draps du lit étaient impeccablement faits ... Scott commençait à paniquer .. Il pensait au pire . Le nogitsune avait dit que sa mère serait morte par sa faute , et sa chambre était vide . Il allait chercher une autre infirmière

Scott : Excusez moi .. S'il vous plaît . Où est passé ma mère . Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il se passe ? Est ce qu'elle ...

Infirmière : Pas de panique jeune homme . Tout va bien . Ta mère s'est réveillée il y a quelques heures déjà . Son état s'est nettement amélioré et ses dernières analyses étaient tout à fait normal

Scott : Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'elle va bien ? Qu'elle est guérit ?

Infirmière : C'est exactement ça ... Elle n'a jamais été en meilleure forme , je dois dire ...

Scott : Alors où est elle ? Pourquoi sa chambre est vide

Infirmière : C'es ton ami qui est venu la chercher . Ils sont partis ensemble

Scott : Comment ça ? Quel ami ?

Infirmière : Celui qui traîne toujours avec toi ... Stiles Stilin ...Stilinski . C'est ça Stiles Stilinski .. Le fils du Shérif ...

Scott : Oh ... Merci ...

Infirmière : Il y a un problème ?

Scott : Heu ... Non , tout va bien . Est ce qu'à tout hasard , ils vous ont dis où ils allaient .

Infirmière : Non , je suis désolée

Scott : Ok . Merci

Scott essayait d'appeler sa mère , mais en vain . Son portable était sur messagerie ... Il commençait à comprendre et faire le lien . Sa mère allait bien et n'avait été qu'une diversion pour que le nogitsune puisse s'emparer du contrôle des onis ... Il ne réfléchit pas et passait chez Derek

_**AU LOFT**_

Scott : Derek ! Derek t'es là ...

Puis celui ci , descendit les marches suivi de Braeden

Derek : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Scott ..

Scott : Salut Braeden

Braeden : Scott

Scott : C'est Stiles ... Le nogitsune ... Il contrôle désormais les onis . Noshiko est à l'hôpital et il a prit ma mère ...

Derek : Oh calme toi Scott . Si tu commençais par me raconter tout depuis le début

Scott : Quand tu es parti de chez Noshiko , on avait un plan . Elle contrôlait les onis alors on a décidé de piéger ce kitsune sombre . On s'est donné rendez vous à la distillerie , mais voilà tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu ... Stiles a réussi à s'emparer de la queue du renard qui contrôle les onis et les a retourné contre nous . Noshiko a été gravement blessé

Derek : Est ce qu'elle va bien ?

Scott : J'en sais rien . Arrivés à l'hôpital , je l'ai laissé entre les mains des médecins pendant que j'allais voir ma mère . Mais elle n'était plus là , elle n'était plus dans sa chambre Derek

Braeden : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Scott : J'ai parlé à une infirmière et elle m'a dit que ma mère était partie avec Stiles ... Depuis le début on fait fausse route .. Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de la tuer . Elle faisait juste parti de son plan . Elle devait me distraire suffisament pour que je lui livre Nohisko afin de mettre son plan à exécution ... Et tu sais quoi ... Il a réussi .. Maintenant , il est là dehors . Non seulement avec le contrôle sur les onis mais aussi avec ma mère ...

Derek : On va la retrouver Scott et on trouvera une solution pour Stiles ...

Braeden : Tu n'as pas l'air de saisir la gravité de la situation Derek . C'est trop tard pour Stiles . Rend toi à l'évidence ...

Derek : Je refuse de croire ça , t'entend " fit il anéanti tout en essayant de cacher se émotions "

Mais là , Braeden commençait à se poser des questions . Elle avait bien vu que Derek avait changé ses derniers temps envers elle . Qu'il s'ouvrait moins . Qu'il la touchait moins . Qu'il était moins intime ... Et elle savait exactement depuis quand ça avait commencé . Le fameux matin ou Stiles l'avait à moitié agressé en la voyant à moitié nue ... Elle venait de comprendre

Breaden : Ecoute Derek . Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Stiles ou ce qui s'est passé et je pense que je veux pas savoir d'accord ... Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions .. S'il continue de tuer et massacrer , et si tu ne fais rien pour le stopper ... Alors je le ferais moi même ...

Derek : Je t'en empêcherais ...

Breaden : Essaie toujours ...

Puis là , Derek l'attrapait fermement par le bras tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux .. Scott était impuissant face à ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux mais surtout il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Derek ..

Braeden : Lâche moi tu me fais mal ...

Derek : Je te tuerais avant même que tu n'essaies si tu ne me laisses pas le choix ..

Là , Breaden , avait clairement eu la réponse à ses doutes . Derek était amoureux , mais pas d'elle . Il aimait Stiles ... Elle comprit , baissa son regard et parti sans se retourner ...

Scott : Tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il se passe exactement là Derek ..

Derek : Rien . Laisses tomber d'accord

Scott : Je partirais pas d'ici avant d'avoir la vérité

Mais Derek ne se sentait pas de tout dire maintenant à Scott . Il avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à se livrer à Stiles et lui dire ce qu'il ressentait qu'il n'était vraiment pas prêt à affronter l'alpha ... Alors sans réfléchir , il se transforma et se rua sur Scott

Scott : Derek !.. Qu'est ce que tu fous merde .. T'es fou !

Puis Derek vit bien le regard de Scott et se sentit de suite coupable et relâcha Scott

Derek : Je suis désolé Scott . Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit

Scott : Si tu le sais ... Et je pense le savoir aussi

Derek : Quoi ?

Scott : Je te rappelle que je suis un loup - garou Derek . Je peux entendre tes battements de coeur et ressentir tes émotions ... C'est Stiles pas vrai ? C'est plus qu'un ami pour toi ...

Puis là Derek fixait Scott avec un regard affirmatif ..

Scott : Ecoute . Y a pas de souci . Je suis ok avec ça ...

Derek : T'es ok ... Ça ne choque pas

Scott : Non , pourquoi ça me choquerait ...

Derek : Je sais pas ...

Scott : Ecoute ... Peut être que Breaden a raison ou peut être pas . Mais il y a une chose dont je suis certain

Derek : Laquelle ?

Scott : Je ne laisserais jamais tomber Stiles ... C'est mon meilleur ami . Mon frère ... Crois moi Derek , ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu perdras l'homme que t'aime ...

En entendant ses mots , Derek fit soulagé et rassuré . Scott venait de lui enlever un poids et il n'avait pas de préjugés . Tout ce qui comptait pour lui au final , c'est que tout le monde soit bien et ça peu importe la personne avec qui ils sont ... Et Scott n'était pas idiot . Il avait bien remarqué le changement de comportement de Stiles en la présence de Derek ... Surtout ces derniers temps avant que le nogitsune ne s'empare de lui ...

Derek : Merci Scott

Scott : Y a pas de quoi mon vieux

Derek : Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Scott : On va voir la seule personne susceptible de nous aider ... Deaton ...


	13. Stiles , le retour ?

Derek et Scott étaient déjà avec Deaton . Ensemble ils essayèrent de trouver une solution pour ramener Stiles . Mais la tâche s'avérait plus compliquée qu'ils n'auraient imaginé ...

Scott : Alors Deaton , vous avez trouvé quelque chose ou pas du tout ...

Deaton : La seule chose que j'ai trouvé est un poison ... Mais Scott , ça ne tuera pas le nogitsune . Ça fera juste l'endormir . Et ça ne durera que trois jours seulement ...

Derek : Alors il est condamné , c'est ça ? Il y a vraiment rien d'autre que vous ayez trouvé . Il doit bien y avoir un truc . Quelque chose ... N'importe quoi !

Scott : Calme toi Derek . C'est aussi dur pour toi que pour nous ... Mais on trouvera d'accord . Parce qu'on fini toujours par trouver ...

Deaton : Je ne laisserai pas tomber Stiles . Ça prendra peut être un peu plus de temps pour le sortir de là , mais je finirais par trouver Derek ...

Puis celui ci lança un regard d'approbation à Deaton .

Deaton : Est ce que vous savez où il est en ce moment .

Scott : Je pense qu'il est chez moi . Il est passé à l'hôpital un peu plus tôt . Et il a ...

Deaton : Qu'est ce qu'il a fait Scott

Mais Scott était incapable de répondre car beaucoup trop de choses passaient dans sa tête

_" Pourquoi il a empoisonné sa mère . Pourquoi l'a t'il guérit pour enfin la prendre avec lui " _

Deaton : Scott ?

Derek : Il a enlevé sa mère ... Stiles a Melissa ...

Deaton : Ta mère ? Elle n'était pas à l'hôpital dans un état plus que critique Scott

Scott : Si mais c'était pour nous distraire qu'il a fait ça . Ce n'était qu'une manoeuvre pour nous détourner de son vrai objectif . En réalité il voulait juste piéger Noshiko pour récupérer sa dernière dague ... Et il l'a . Maintenant il a ma mère et le contrôle sur les onis . Il est est trop puissant . On pourra pas le vaincre

Deaton : On va tout faire pour . Il ne fera aucun mal à ta mère Scott

Derek : Comment vous pouvez en être si sur

Deaton : Parce que s'il voulait la tuer , il l'aurait laissé à l'hôpital . Il ne veut pas la tuer . Il veut t'atteindre toi Scott ...

Scott : Mais pourquoi moi ? C'est ça que je ne comprend pas .

Deaton : Il veut te faire souffrir à travers Stiles , car tu as tout fait pour que Stiles ne soit pas possédé . Même si je t'ai fourni ses plantes pour t'aider et l'aider lui aussi , tu as contribué à tout ça et la haine du nogitsune s'est amplifiée à ce moment . Il était comme " prisonnier " ... En possédant Stiles , non seulement d'une il blesse tout le monde mais il t'atteint toi Scott ...

Scott : Si c'était à refaire , je le referais vous en êtes conscient ?

Deaton : Je sais Scott ... Maintenant il faut agir , alors voilà ce qu'on va faire . Scott , toi tu appelles Allison et tu lui demandes de te rejoindre avec une arme tranquilisante . Il faudra qu'elle soit assez proche mais pas trop près pour pouvoir tirer sur Stiles ... On ne va pas le blesser , on va lui injecter le poison pour " libérer " le nogitsune et rendre sa liberté à Stiles . Dès que ce sera fait , on aura trois jours . Trois jours pour trouver LA solution pour supprimer définitivement le nogitsune

Derek : Et par supprimer , vous voulez dire tuer c'est ça ? Est ce que ça implique ... Est ce que ...

Deaton : Non rassures toi Derek , on ne va pas tuer Stiles .. Juste le nogitsune .

Scott : Très bien , faisons ça alors . Et après comment ça se passe

Deaton : Chaque chose en son temps Scott . Laisse moi appeler quelques contacts d'accord et on avisera ...

Derek : Mais vous allez trouver pas vrai ? Parce que vous devez tout faire pour le sauver Deaton .. Vous comprenez

Deaton : Ne t'en fais pas Derek . Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour le sauver et te le rendre ...

Sur le moment Derek ne comprit pas le sens des mots de Deaton . C'est seulement une minute après qu'il comprit ce qu'il voulait dire . Deaton était au courant des sentiments de Derek envers Stiles . Et celui ci comprit et ne se sentait ni mal à l'aise ni gêné que Deaton soit au courant . C'est comme si c'était une évidence . Comme si Derek avait été le dernier à savoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour Stiles . Comme si tous ses amis avaient été au courant avant l'intéressé ...

_**[ Chez Melissa ]**_

Melissa : Merci Stiles de m'avoir ramené .

Stiles : De rien Melissa . J'allais pas vous laisser rentrer toute seule . Vous revenez de loin

Melissa : A qui le dis tu ? Même les médecins n'arrivent pas à s'expliquer ce revirement .. Mais c'est vrai , je reviens de loin et je me sens bien . En fait , je me sens même plutôt très bien ... Bizarre non pour quelqu'un qui , il y a quelques heures était en train de mourir .

Stiles : Oui ... Bizarre ...

Melissa : Au fait Scott , n'était pas avec toi ? Il y a un problème ?

Stiles : Non , il avait juste un truc à régler avec Derek ...

Melissa continuait de parler avec Stiles en attendant le retour de Scott . Mais celle ci était loin d'imaginer qu'en réalité , elle parlait avec DarkStiles ... Il avait vraiment le don pour passer pour le gentil , il était très bon à ça , et Melissa n'y vu que du feu , car elle n'était pas au courant pour Stiles et entre temps , elle se retrouvait mourante à l'hôpital . Alors elle était loin d'imaginer ce qui se tramait sous son toit . Puis Scott arrivait suivi de Derek et Deaton

Stiles : Tiens ... Regardez qui voilà ..

Melissa : Scott .

Scott : Maman

Celui ci se précipitait vers elle , et la serra si fort dans ses bras , qu'il manquait de l'étouffer

Melissa : Scott ... Scott , je peux plus respirer

Puis celui ci se recula

Scott : Désolée maman . J'ai .. J'ai tellement eu peur ... Si tu savais .. Comment tu te sens ?

Melissa : Hey mon ange . Ça va , je te promet . Je me suis jamais sentie aussi bien " fit elle posant une main sur sa joue , lui souriant " .

Puis elle reprit son fils dans ses bras tout en déposant un baiser sur son front , avant de ne repartir dans la cuisine , où elle préparait du thé et du café ...

Scott : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu t'obstines comme ça . Laisse ma mère tranquille " s'adressant au nogitsune "

Stiles : Tu vois Scotty . Ça moi je le sais et toi non. Et ça te rend dingue pas vrai ? Mais crois moi Scott , Noshiko était de la rigolade en comparaison à ce qui va suivre ...

Derek : Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait

Stiles : T'aimerais bien le savoir Derek .. Mais crois moi , vaut mieux pas que tu sâches . Ça t'anéantirais sinon ... Je vois que vous êtes aussi là Deaton . Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire de moi ...

Deaton : Moi . Rien . Je voulais juste voir de mes propres yeux le puissant nogitsune

Stiles : Et alors . Je suis à la hauteur de vos espérances

Deaton : Je ne dirais pas ça non

Et pendant que Deaton essayait de distraire Darkstiles , Scott essayait de s'approcher furtivement pour bloquer le nogitsune . Mais bien sur , un renard est rusé et DarkStiles se doutait bien qu'il tenterait quelque chose à la seconde ou il a vu débarquer Deaton avec les deux jeunes ... Mais Scott avait quand même réussi à atteindre son poignet ...Ce qui n'était pas anodin ...

Stiles : Sérieux Scott . Quand vas tu comprendre que tu ne pas pas duper un renard . Tu pensais sérieusement m'avoir comme ça ? Mon pauvre petit Scotty

Puis Scott le fixa droit dans les yeux avec un sourire de vainqueur

Scott : En fait . Oui .

Et là il se mit à crier :

_**" Maintenant " ! **_

Et là , Scott se détacha de Stiles , et celui ci reçu , dans la nuque , la flèche qui contenait le poison , en plus d'un puissant sédatif ...Allison parti de suite car elle était attendue par son père ... Puis DarkStiles tomba à terre ... Scott suivi et tomba à son tour . Personne n'avait comprit sur le moment ... Celui ci avait prit la liberté d'emporter avec lui , dans son jean , du venin de kanima . Et avant de sauter sur Stiles , il mit ses mains dans ses poches afin d'en déposer sur ses mains ... Et là , en entendant le boom , Melissa se précipita dans le salon et aperçut la scène

Melissa : Quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? Scott !

Scott : T'inquiète pas maman , ça va ... Je vais bien . Je vais tout t'expliquer mais ne panique pas d'accord . Stiles n'est pas mort .. Juste endormi ...

Melissa : Et toi alors ? Pourquoi tu peux pas bouger

Derek : Qu'est ce que t'as foutu Scott " fit il s'agenouillant à ses côtés "

Scott : Je voulais être sur que notre plan fonctionne , alors j'ai mis toutes les chances de notre côté

Deaton : Venin de kanima , pas vrai ?

Scott : Oui , je suis désolé Deaton

Deaton : Ne le sois pas Scott . Notre objectif a été atteint ... Derek aide moi à porter Scott sur le canapé

Puis une fois confortablement posé , Derek s'assit près de lui ...

Derek : Merci Scott

Scott : Je te l'ai dis Derek . Je ne laisserais pas Stiles mourir ...

Deux bonnes heures étaient passées . Derek et Deaton avaient mis au courant Melissa sur tout ce qu'elle ne savait pas . Elle avait été mise au parfum . Scott , lui avait enfin retrouvé toutes ses facultés . Quand à Stiles , il se réveilla quatre heures après . En sursaut , en panique et totalement désorienté , hurlant un cri de folie , qui fit trembler toute la maison .

Derek se précipitait vers lui

Derek : Stiles ? Est ce que c'est toi ?

Celui ci avait encore les yeux remplis de larmes

Stiles : Derek ? Qu'est ce que ... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé . Pourquoi je suis attaché ... Scott tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici s'il te plaît ...

Scott : Stiles . Tu étais possédé

Stiles : Quoi ? Non , c'est impossible , je m'en serais rendu compte , pas vrai ... Deaton ? Dites quelque chose

Scott : Attendez , comment on sait si c'est toujours Stiles et pas le nogitsune . Ce serait pas la première fois qu'on se fait avoir ...

Stiles : C'est moi Scott . Je te promet sur ma vie que c'est bien moi

Deaton : Il dit la vérité . Vous voyez ces marques là , sur sa nuque . C'est une " trace " . Il a été marqué , ça veut dire que le poison a fonctionné . Tant que Stiles aura cette marque , il sera toujours lui . Je veux dire Stiles et non le nogitsune . Cette marque va aussi l'aider , car tant qu'il la portera , il pourra dormir l'esprit tranquille . C'est comme une sorte de protection pour lui ... Le nogitsune ne pourra pas pénétrer son esprit .

Puis à ces mots , Scott ne pu retenir ses larmes de joie et de soulagement . Alors il se dirigea vers son ami , le prit dans ses bras . Derek avait retrouvé , quand à lui , le sourire ..

Scott : Mon pote , comme tu m'as manqué . Bon retour parmi nous ...

Puis là , tout le monde lui expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'il avait fait . Stiles en effet voulait connaître tous les détails . Il en avait besoin . Il voulait savoir si il serait apte à se regarder dans le miroir après avoir entendu toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commise . Mais celui ci , à l'avancée du récit devenait de plus en plus pâle ... Mal ... Il commençait à peine à se souvenir et à réaliser quel psychopathe il avait été . Il s'excusa auprès de Melissa pour l'avoir empoisonné et s'excusa auprès de tout le monde . Puis une fois tout le monde décidait de quitter la maison , pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Derek et Stiles ...

Stiles : Derek .. Je .. Je suis tellement désolé " fit il laissant couler une larme le long de sa joue "

Puis Derek le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre son torse

Derek : Ça va Stiles . Tu es de retour et c'est le principal d'accord

Stiles : Pour combien de temps Derek ... Derek ?

Derek : Je ... Stiles ...

Stiles : Derek !

Derek : Tu as trois jours . Trois jours avant que le nogitsune ne reprenne le contrôle sur toi . Tant que tu as cette marque au cou , tu restes toi même ... Mais en trois jours on peut trouver une solution .. ON trouvera une solution , parce que c'est pas possible autrement ...

Stiles : C'est court trois jour Derek . T'en es conscient .

Derek : Je sais " répondit il pleurant à son tour "

Puis les lèvres de Derek vinrent se plaquer violemment contre celle de Stiles . Ils s'embrassèrent encore et finirent par se serrer fort dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de s'embrasser à nouveau .

Stiles : Mon père .. Je dois prévenir mon père Derek .. Il faut que j'aille le voir

Derek : Je t'accompagne ... Si tu veux

Stiles : Ecoute Derek , je pense que c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul d'accord ... Mais je passe au loft après . Tu y seras ?

Derek : Bien sur que j'y serais

Stiles : Et Breaden ?

Face à cette question , Derek se mit à rire ...

Stiles : Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai dis encore

Derek : Jaloux on dirait ... Il y a pas de doute , t'es bien Stiles ... Rassures toi , Braeden ne sera plus un obstacle ...

Stiles : Tu .. Tu lui as dis .. Pour nous je veux dire

Derek : En fait , elle a comprit toute seule ... Pour tout te dire , je crois qu'on était les deux derniers à ne pas savoir ...

Stiles : Ok ... Donc tout le monde est au courant si je comprend bien

Puis Derek prit Stiles par la taille et lui sourit

Derek : Oui . Et ne t'inquiète pas , ils ont très bien réagis . Scott en particulier . Il .. Rien ... Allez , va prendre une douche , change toi . Faudrait pas que tu arrives dans cet état chez ton père ... Je vais au loft , t'as besoin de te retrouver ... Envoies moi un texto avant de partir de chez toi d'accord .

Puis Derek prit le visage de son bien aimé entre ses mains avant de déposer un baiser si doux , si délicat et si subtil que Stiles en frémit ...

Stiles : Attend Derek ...

Puis celui ci se retourna

Stiles : Je t'aime

Puis Derek lui balança un sourire à vous faire tomber par terre

Derek : Je t'aime aussi . A plus tard

Puis Derek parti et Stiles s'exécutait . Arrivé dans la salle de bain , il prit sa douche . Une fois fini , il se retrouva face au miroir et resta figé . Figé par l'image qu'il se donnait de lui même . Tout lui revenait en tête . Il se rappelait de ses moindres faits et gestes . Et il se détestait ... Ça oui il se détestait vraiment et il ne se supportait vraiment pas . Il l'avait dit à Scott , il l'avait prévenu que ça arriverait mais Scott , n'avait pas écouté . Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : sauver son meilleur ami . Et Scott avait réussi , mais en laissant grandir et nourrir le monstre de nogitsune , Stiles se sentait lui même comme un monstre ... Même pire que ça .

Stiles était enfin arrivé chez lui . Son père avait été mit au courant de la situation par Scott . Alors bien sur , quand le shérif entendit la porte s'ouvrir , il se précipita de suite vers son fils et le serra très fort contre lui . Comme jamais auparavant

Shérif : Stiles ... Mon fils ...

Stiles : Papa ... Je peux pas ... Je peux pas respirer ..

Shérif : Oh pardon .. Excuse moi .. C'est juste que ...

Mais son père n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots alors il reprit son fils dans ses bras ...

Stiles : Ecoute ça va papa , je t'assure ... Mais là , tu sais ce que je voudrais

Shérif : Dis moi . J'écoute , tout ce que tu voudras

Stiles : J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir . Tellement besoin de dormir

Shérif : Oui , je comprend . Je suis là cette nuit de toute façon , alors vas y . Va dormir , va te reposer .. Je serais pas loin

Stiles : Merci papa " fit il se dirigeant vers les escaliers avant de se tourner " . Papa

Shérif : Oui

Stiles : Je t'aime . Tu sais ça ..

Shérif : Moi aussi je t'aime fiston ...

Puis Stiles monta dans sa chambre et s'enfermait à clé . Ses derniers mots sonnaient comme un adieu . Et ce n'était pas juste une impression ... Stiles avait une idée en tête . Une idée bien précise mais il savait que c'était SA seule chance de pouvoir échapper définitivement au nogitsune . Car si il y a une chose dont il était sur . C'est qu'il ne voulait surtout pas être à nouveau possédé et semer la chaos et la douleur ... Alors celui ci attendit que son père aille se coucher pour descendre à la cuisine et récupérer l'arme de service de celui ci pour s'en saisir . Une fois l'arme en sa possession , il retourna dans sa chambre et ferma sa porte à clé avant de la bloquer en plus avec une chaise ... Puis là , il enleva le cran de sûreté de l'arme et l'a dirigeait vers lui , mains tremblantes , pleurant ..

_" Allez Stiles ... Tu peux le faire ... Pardon papa ... "_

Puis là , il ferma les yeux , se concentra sur le visage de Derek et compta jusqu' à trois ...

_" Je t'aime Derek ... " _

Et là , un coup de feu retentit dans la maison ... Son père se réveilla en sursaut et couru dans la chambre de son fils . Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte ... Mais en vain  
>Shérif : Stiles ! Stilesssss ! " cria t'il totalement affolé et en pleurs "<p>

Mais son père n'avait aucune réponse , aucune réaction ... Pour lui , son fils était mort ...

Shérif : Stiiiiiiiiiles !


	14. Cauchemar

Mr Stilinski était totalement paniqué , en détresse . Il avait beau essayer , rien n'y faisait . Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Stiles . Alors c'est les mains tremblantes qu'il envoyait un message groupé à Scott et Derek

_**" S.O.S . Call 911 " . **_

Scott comprit l'urgence de la situation , appelait les secours et se ramenait illico presto chez Stiles . Derek quand à lui , n'avait pas eu besoin du texto . Il ne sait pas encore pourquoi ni comment , mais il avait été guidé d'instinct là bas comme s'il savait que quelque chose de mal allait se produire . Il entra donc et rejoignit le Shérif à l'étage ...

Shérif : Derek . La porte ! Vite !

Ni une , ni deux , Derek défonçait celle ci sans perdre une seconde . Et là , quand la porte s'ouvrit , ils étaient traumatisés par la scène qui s'offrait à eux . Stiles était là , gisant sur le sol , les yeux mis clos , regardant dans leur direction , le regard vide et baignant dans son sang ..

Le Shérif couru vers lui , lui soutenant la tête .

Shérif : Stiles , c'est pas vrai qu'est ce que t'as fais ? " fit il pleurant " ...

Avant de reprendre

Shérif : Est ce que son coeur bat ? " s'adressant à Derek "

Derek : Oui ... Il est vivant .. Où sont les secours ?

Shérif : Ils ne vont pas tarder . Normalement Scott a du les appeller après mon texto . C'est notre code pour dire quand ça va mal ... Vraiment mal ..

Derek était totalement flippé . Il avait le souffle coupé et était devenu pâle . Il ne pensait pas que Stiles aurait été capable de commettre l'irréparable ... Pas après tout ça .. Pas après leur retrouvaille . Pas après avoir vécu tout ça .. Pas avant d' avoir prit le temps de vivre ... Il venait de le retrouver et voilà qu'il le perdait déjà à nouveau ... Stiles était là , inconscient ... Presque mort ...

Shérif : Pourquoi il a fait ?

Derek : Pour ne plus être possédé ... Il a fait ça pour nous ... Pour nous protéger ...

Shérif : Tout ça c'est de ta faute Hale ! S'il ne t'avait pas rencontré ce jour là dans les bois , si ton oncle n'avait pas mordu Scott . Il n'aurait jamais suivi tes traces ! . Il n'aurait jamais su pour les loups - garou et aujourd'hui il serait encore un ado tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal avec pour seul souffrance le rejet de la fille qu'il a toujours aimé ...

Derek ressentait la douleur du shérif et ne releva pas car au fond il se dit qu'il avait raison . S'il n'avait pas croisé son regard , s'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés . Si son oncle n'avait pas mordu Scott ... Stiles n'aurait jamais rien su des loups - garou et aujourd'hui il serait encore " vivant " ... Même s'il n'aurait pas eu la chance de vivre ce qu'il vit avec lui , Stiles aurait eu toutes ses chances pour avoir une belle vie ... S'en était de trop pour Derek , on l'accusait et le pire c'est qu'il se sentait vraiment responsable . Coupable ... Alors il se relevait , et s'éloignait du père de celui ci en attendant Scott et les secours ..

Puis ceux ci arrivèrent cinq minutes après ... Les ambulanciers se précipitaient sur Stiles et s'occupaient de lui . En voyant tout ce monde s'agiter autour de Stiles , Mr Stilinski tournait de la tête . Scott du le faire descendre pour qu'il s'hydrate et surtout pour qu'il se calme . Derek , lui , n'osait pas les suivre ...

Scott : Tu viens pas ?

Derek : Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Scott ...

Shérif : C'est bon Hale ... Je me suis un peu emporté ... Mais c'est bon ok ...

Donc Derek fini par les suivre et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la cuisine

Scott : Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi il a fait ça

Shérif : Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé Scott . Mais j'aurais du le sentir venir ... Mais j'ai rien vu ..

Scott : Vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qu'il avait prévu de faire ...

Shérif : Si Scott . J'aurais pu .. Ce soir il a agit de façon bizarre avec moi . Je veux dire il était comme d'habitude mais un peu différent ... Plus affectueux . Et puis il m'a dit une phrase qui sur le moment de m'a pas vraiment fait tilter . Je pensais que c'était sur le coup de l'émotion . Du fait qu'il se retrouve et qu'il nous retrouve aussi .. J'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention ..

Derek : Qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit ?

Shérif : Il m'a dit : " papa , je t'aime , tu sais ça " ... Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit ... J'aurais du comprendre . J'aurais du savoir ce que ça signifiait .

Scott : Non , vous n'auriez pas pu alors inutile de se blâmer .

Puis là les secours descendirent de la chambre avec un Stiles torse nu , au teint très pâle et maladif , avec des fils de partout ..

Shérif : Comment est ce qu'il va ? Est ce qu'il va sans sortir ..

Secours : Ecoutez Monsieur . On a stoppé l'hémorragie mais ça ne durera pas longtemps . On a du l'intuber car il a fait un arrêt ..

Shérif : Un .. Un arrêt vous dites ?

Secours : Oui Monsieur . On doit l'amener d'urgence à l'hôpital pour le soigner . Il doit se faire opérer . Comme je vous l'ai dis , on a stoppé l'hémorragie mais ça ne tiendra pas indéfiniment alors on doit y aller .. Maintenant

Shérif : Oui très bien . Suivez moi , je vous ouvre la voie sur la route pour aller plus vite

Suite à ses mots , le sang de Derek ne fit qu'un tour . Stiles venait de faire un arrêt cardiaque ... Il était mort pour ensuite revenir . Et si la prochaine fois il ne revenait pas . Derek n'était plus maître de ses gestes ni de ses pensées et Scott ressenti tout ce désarroi , cette colère et cette douleur et décidait de le résonner ..

Scott : Derek ... Derek ! Ça va aller ok ... Tout ira bien

Derek : Comment tu peux savoir Scott . Il vient de faire un arrêt ! Est ce que je dois te rappeler que c'est un humain ... Et les humains ça meurt !

Scott : Je sais ! Je sais . Mais si tu crois que c'est en restant ici à nous lamenter sur notre sort qu'on va pouvoir faire quelque chose , tu te trompes Derek ... Alors bouge toi ok . On a encore trois jours pour trouver une solution . Je sais que c'est court mais on peut y arriver ok .. Alors n'abandonne pas et ressaisis toi , parce que c'est maintenant que Stiles a besoin de toi ... Et moi aussi ...

Scott savait toujours trouver les mots pour faire comprendre ce que ses amis avaient besoin d'entendre et Derek , se ressaisit de suite ...

Derek : T'as raison . Trois jours ... Tout n'est pas encore perdu . Appelle Deaton et vois si ses contacts ont trouvé quelque chose . En attendant , moi je vais à l'hôpital ... Tu viens ?

Scott : Bien sur que je viens ...

Le shérif était déjà à l'hôpital . Il avait prévenu ses amis au cas ou ils devraient lui dire au revoir et c'est comme ça que Lydia , Allison et Isaac se retrouvèrent à l'hôpital . Derek et Scott arrivèrent pas longtemps après eux ... Ils allèrent de suite voir le shérif

Scott : Alors il y a du nouveau ?

Shérif : Non toujours rien . Ils l'ont amené au bloc et depuis aucune nouvelle . On attend . On ne peut rien faire d'autre

Allison : Mais pourquoi ... Pourquoi il a fait ça

Lydia : Ça me paraît évident . Il voulait nous protéger de lui et protéger la ville

Allison : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Isaac : Il savait que tôt ou tard il serait à nouveau possédé pas vrai ? . Il ne lui restait que trois jours à être Stiles .. A être lui même ..

Scott : Avant que ... Avant que tout ça n'arrive , il m'avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas se supporter si il venait à blesser ou tuer quelqu'un . Et il s'est joué de Derek . De moi . Il a ensuite empoisonné ma mère et agressé Noshiko . Je pense vraiment qu'en se souvenant , il s'est détesté . Il m'a dit que ça finirait par arriver .. Mais j'y ai pas cru . J'ai tout simplement pas voulu croire ...

Allison : Alors quoi ... Il a voulu se tuer pour nous donner une chance de vivre ! C'est ça ...

Lydia : Oui parce que c'est Stiles et c'est qu'il fait toujours ...

Allison : On sait se défendre , on aurait pu l'aider ..

Scott : C'est vrai . Mais il y a une chose que vous devriez savoir ... C'est le nogitsune qui contrôle les onis maintenant , du moins les contrôlait .

Derek : Qu'est ce que tu veux par " les contrôlait "

Scott : Le nogitsune est parti d'accord . Et Stiles a fait un arrêt . Alors quand ces deux événements se sont produits , comment savoir si les onis ne sont pas morts ou empoisonnés en même temps . Ça se pourrait non ?

Derek : J'en sais rien .. Je sais plus .. Je sais pas quoi te dire Scott ...

Puis c'est dans ce couloir , assis sur leur chaises , les visages fermés et plein d'inquiétude , qu'ils attendirent que quelqu'un vienne les voir ... Leur parler . Puis après cinq longues heures interminables , Melissa et le chirurgien en chef s'avançaient vers eux ... Le visage grave ...

Shérif : Non ... C'est pas vrai ... Ne me dites pas ...

Melissa : Non . Stiles n'est pas mort ...

Chirurgien : Il a perdu beaucoup de sang . Son hémorragie était très importante et on a eu du mal à la consolider et l'arrêter ... Il a fait trois arrêts pendant l'intervention ... On a du le le plonger dans un coma artificiel avant de le monter en soins intensifs ... Car son corps était devenu trop faible ... Trop fatigué ...

Scott : Stiles est dans le coma ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Est ce qu'il va se réveiller ?

Chirurgien : Pour le moment on doit attendre de voir comment son corps réagit à l'opération . On doit voir si ses tissus cicatrisent correctement mais on doit aussi surveiller son activité cérébrale

Derek : Comment ça surveiller son activité cérébrale . Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Chirurgien : Comme je vous l'ai dis , votre ami a fait trois arrêts pendant qu'on l'opérait et le dernier arrêt a duré plus de sept minutes . Son cerveau a manqué d'oxygène pendant sept minutes , alors même si ses signes vitaux sont encourageant , tant qu'on aura pas tous les résultats concernant son activité cérébrale , on ne peut pas se prononcer quand à son état ..

Shérif : Que se passerait il ...Que se passerait il si son activité cérébrale ne répond pas à ses besoins ...

Puis là , Melissa et le chirurgien se regardèrent , presque choqués

Shérif : Que se passerait il ? Melissa !

Melissa : Si son cerveau a prit un coup pendant cet arrêt de sept minutes et que son activité cérébrale ne reprend pas , alors Stiles entrera dans un mode végétatif ..

Derek : Végé ... Végétatif ...

Allison : Vous voulez dire qu'il ...

Lydia : Non .. C'est pas possible , pas Stiles ...

Scott : Il va .. Il risque de mourir

Melissa : Il sera en mort cérébrale ... Je suis désolée " fit t'elle laissant couler une larme le long de sa joue " ...

Shérif : Dites nous de quoi il retourne maintenant et inutile de prendre des gants ... Est ce que Stiles pourrait mourir ?

Chirurgien : Il est maintenu en vie grâce aux machines .. Mais comme je vous l'ai dis on surveille son activité cérébrale . On a fait des tests et les résultats sont très longs à venir ... S'ils sont mauvais alors préparez vous à dire au revoir à votre fils Shérif .. Car c'est à vous que reviendra la lourde responsabilité de débrancher ou non les machines qui le maintiendront en vie ... Je suis vraiment désolé Shérif ...

A ces mot Derek , n'entendait plus rien , était totalement en train de paniquer comme le faisait Stiles . Il n'arrivait plus à respirer et là il tomba à terre , genoux pliés sur lui , sa tête entre ses mains . Isaac se précipitait vers lui pour le soutenir . Allison pleurait dans les bras de Scott et Melissa serra très fort contre lui le Shérif qui déversa lui aussi des larmes de souffrance mais aussi des larmes de colère car il était vraiment en colère ... Quand à Lydia , c'était la seule qui ne pleurait pas . Elle n'arrivait pas . Sa tête bouillonnait et elle ne tenait pus en place . Elle tournait en rond . Elle faisait les cents pas ... Et ses amis s'en étaient vite aperçus et ils se rendirent tous auprès d'elle .

_" c'est pas possible , pas Stiles . Pas lui "_ répétait t'elle sans cesse ...

Scott : Lydia tu vas bien ?

Allison : Lydia . Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Derek : Lydia , dis quelque chose

Et là , celle ci les fixait avec désolation et se mit à hurler de toute ses forces de son cri de banshee ..

Puis tous se fixèrent , apeurés , désemparés car ils savaient que quand Lydia avait ce genre de cri , c'est que la mort venait prendre quelqu'un ... Et qui pouvait elle bien prendre ce jour là , si ce n'est Stiles ...


	15. En sursis

Voilà deux jours que Stiles était dans le coma . Prisonnier se son propre corps . Car même s'il ne pouvait pas parler , ni même bouger ou s'exprimer . Il pouvait encore réfléchir , entendre et sentir . Et cette situation le rendait totalement dingue . Sans parler que l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout passait toutes ses nuits à ses côtés , à pleurer et lui dire combien il l'aimait et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt de lui faire un sale coup .

" Stiles ,

Ça fait deux jours maintenant que t'es dans ce fichu lit , allongé , entouré de toutes ces machines . Tu ne penses pas que t'as assez dormi . Il est temps de te réveiller , tu ne crois pas ... Parce que tu peux pas laisser Scott ... Ton père ... Et moi . Ça fait déjà deux jours , et on essaie de trouver cette putain de solution pour détruire le nogitsune . Mais faut y mettre du tiens si tu veux qu'on s'en sorte Stiles . Tu ne peux pas ... Tu ne peux pas juste rester là et m'abandonner . Parce que c'est pas ... Envisageable . Tu dois te réveiller Stiles . Tu dois trouver cette force en toi parce que si tu ne le fais pas de toi même , ça voudrait dire que t'es résultats d'analyse sont pas bons . Et que tu serais donc mort ... Et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux même pas concevoir ni même imaginer . Tu sais , je pensais pas être capable de retomber amoureux un jour . De pouvoir à nouveau ressentir des fourmis qui vous parcourent le corps tout entier en la présence de l'être aimé et tous ses petits picotements ... La peau qui vous brûle et le souffle coupé . J'avais oublié cette sensation ... Je ne savais même plus ce que ça voulait dire sourire ni même se sentir léger . Et puis je t'ai rencontré . Tu as débarqué dans ma vie et tu as tout chamboulé . Oui . Toi . Stiles Stilinski ... L'ado hyperactif qu'on a tous eu envie de frapper un jour ... Mais voila tu as fait naître chez moi des sentiments , des émotions que je ne connaissais même pas . Bien sur j'ai tenté de lutter . De ne pas succomber mais comment faire quand on sait que peu importe ce qu'on fera pour éviter ce qui nous tombe dessus finira quand même par arriver . Parce que ... Parce que c'est inévitable ... Comme une évidence .. J'ai tenté de cacher me sentiments en me réfugiant dans les bras de Braeden , c'est vrai ... Mais tu n'étais pas dupe , tu m'as vite cerné et suite à ça , tu m'as complètement déstabilisé.. Jamais j'aurais pu croire que j'avais à nouveau droit au bonheur . Mais voilà , la boule d'énergie que tu es , est entré dans ma vie et m'a touché en plein cœur ... Je t'aime Stiles et je sais que je ne suis pas le mec le plus fun que la terre est connue et que je suis très avare de sentiments et que je suis un vrai geek pour m'exprimer ... Mais aujourd'hui je te le dis ... Je t'aime Stiles Stilinski . Je voulais juste que tu le saches si je n'avais pas à nouveau l'occasion de te le dire . Alors c'est fait . Ne m'en veut pas de mon comportement ... Tu savais comment j'étais et qui j'étais et ça ne t'a jamais fais peur . Tu ne m'as jamais tourné le dos alors ne le fait pas aujourd'hui ... J'ai juste une dernière chose à te demander . Réveilles toi et ne m'abandonne pas s'il te plaît . Je te promet que si on sort de tout ça , je ferais des efforts . Je changerais pour toi et je ne me cacherais pas Stiles . Je ne fuirais plus ce que j'ai trop longtemps enfoui en moi . Je te le promet " conclua t'il déposant un baiser sur son front "

Stiles était vraiment mal . Très mal . C'est la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il se sentait vraiment aimé . Il avait attendu ce jour durant et au moment ou Derek se décide à lui faire LA déclaration du siècle , Stiles ne pouvait même pas lui répondre car il était bloqué dans ce putain de coma que les médecins avaient provoqué afin que son corps puisse récupérer . En repensant à tout ça, et en repensant à chaque mot de Derek , une larme s'écoulait du visage de Stiles . Ce qui n'avait pas échapper à Derek .

Celui ci lui prit la main , appuyait sur le bouton d'appel en criant :

" infirmiere ! Quelqu'un . Vite ! "

Derek : Stiles ... Tu peux m'entendre ... Fais moi un signe ... Un geste ... N'importe quoi s'il te plait ... Je t'en prie ...

Et là , contre toute attente , la main de Stiles serra celle de Derek . Puis doucement , ses paupières vacillèrent , puis s'ouvrirent se plongeant dans le regard de Derek et il lui sourit ...

Stiles : Hey grincheux ...

Derek sur le moment sourit en laissant couler des larmes de soulagement avant de déposer sur ses lèvres , un baiser délicat , tout en douceur ...

Puis arrivait enfin Melissa .

Melissa : Qu'est ce qui se passe Derek ? Je t'ai entendu crier jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir . Stiles ? ... Tu es réveillé ?

Derek : Il ... Il a serré ma main et une larme a couler de son visage ... Puis il a ouvert ses yeux . C'est bon signe ? Je veux dire ... Il est sur la bonne voie ?

Melissa : Je ne sais pas Derek . Je dois l'examiner .

Puis Melissa prit sa petite lampe d'infirmière , gardait les yeux de Stiles ouverts et passait la lumière devant ses yeux ...

" pupilles réactives murmura t'elle "

Puis elle prit la main de Stiles , posant l'autre sur son front ...

Melissa : Stiles . C'est Melissa .. Si tu peux comprendre ce que je dis , serre moi la main .

Puis à nouveau , celui ci serra la main .

Stiles : Je vais bien . Enfin je crois

Melissa levait la tête , regardait en direction de Derek et lui souriait .. Celui ci lui rendit son sourire et se laissa tomber avec lourdeur et soulagement sur la chaise , près du lit , prenant son visage entre ses mains ...

Melissa : Je vais chercher un médecin pour qu'il fasse des examens plus poussés mais je pense que tu es sur la bonne voie Stiles .

Derek : Merci .. Bon dieu merci .. Et merci à vous Melissa .

Melissa : Tu sais , je n'ai rien fais de spécial Derek ... Je ne suis qu'une simple infirmière de base .

Derek : Vous savez que c'est faux . Vous avez fais beaucoup plus que ça ... Vous avez été là pour lui ... Alors merci pour tout ça .

Melissa : C'est avec plaisir ...

Stiles : Je vous rappelle que Stiles est réveillé et qu'il entend tout ce que vous dites .

Ils se mirent à rire . Puis le médecin arrivait dans la chambre et Derek en profitait pour aller se dégourdir les jambes et se chercher un café . Car en effet , celui ci n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours . La journée , il s'efforçait de trouver une solution contre le nogitsune et la nuit , il les passait avec son bien aimé , à le veiller et le couver .

Voila cinq minutes que Derek était parti . Peut être il n'aurait jamais du . Entre temps , le corps de Stiles s'était affolé . Il avait mal et froid . Il avait commencé par avoir des frissons , des tremblements et Melissa le vit de suite .

Melissa : Stiles ... Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Stiles : Je sais pas .. J'ai ... J'ai froid .

Melissa se dirigeait vers lui et lui prit la main et posa l'autre d'instinct sur son front . En effet , sa main était gelée mais son front , lui , était bouillant ...

Melissa : Tu es bouillant Stiles

Stiles : J'ai .. J'ai mal Melissa ...

Puis il commençait à rouler des yeux et ceux ci devinrent blancs avant que son corps ne parte dans d'affreuses et incessantes convulsions . Melissa fit tout ce qu'elle pu pour l'aider mais n'y parvint pas ... Elle appuyait sur la sonnette d'alarme . Là . Tout le personnel médical se précipitait dans la chambre ... Puis Derek au loin entendit :

" code bleu .. Code bleu chambre 24 "

Le sang de Derek ne fit qu'un tour . Il laissa tomber sa tasse de café par terre et se précipitait dans la chambre de Stiles . .. Et la , il avait perdu toute notion du mot espoir . Stiles faisait un arrêt . Les médecins étaient là à s'agiter autour de lui tandis que Melissa était à kali fourchon sur lui à lui faire un message cardiaque , tandis que d'autres médecins essayaient de lui insuffler de l'air dans ses poumons avec un ballon ... Mais rien ... Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées mais toujours rien . Aucun signe . Pas de battement de cœur ... Les lignes sur les machines restaient plates .

Melissa : On continue ! Ne lâchez rien ... Allez Stiles , mets y du tien mon garçon ...

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence ... C'était fini . Il était parti ...

Médecin : C'est terminé Melissa ... Il n'y a plus rien à faire ... Il est ... C'est trop tard ...

Derek voulu se précipiter mais Melissa descendit du lit pour l'en empêcher ...

Melissa : Non Derek ... S'il te plaît ... C'est fini ... Je suis désolée ..

Mais Derek , comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer , était beaucoup trop ravagé par la douleur et le chagrin qu'il fini par pousser Melissa ... Et là , les seuls mots qu'il ne voulait , qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre venaient d'être prononcé ...

" heure du décès ... 3h47 ... "

Stiles , trop faible , trop fragile ... Venait de disparaître . Son cœur s'était tout simplement arrêté ... Il était tout simplement partit en abandonnant Derek ... Son père et ses amis ... Les médecins le débranchèrent des machines , le recouvrirent de son drap ...

Derek était la , sans être la . Complètement anéanti . Torturé et détruit par la mort de Stiles qu'il tomba à terre , sur ses genoux ... Ne pouvant plus dire un mot et n'écoutant plus personne autour de lui ... Melissa avait le cœur déchiré aussi mais prit sur elle pour relever Derek et le sortir de la chambre 24 ...

Voila maintenant deux heures que Stiles était parti . Qu'il avait laissé tout le monde derrière lui et seuls Melissa et Derek étaient au courant . Ils avaient besoin de se remettre avant de prévenir ses amis , mais surtout il leur fallait trouver le courage pour le dire au shérif .

Melissa ne pouvait plus dire un mot . Elle était totalement dévastée . Comment Stiles pouvait il se remettre , parler et plaisanter pour disparaître cinq minutes après . Ce gamin hyperactif qu'elle avait vu naître et grandir .. Qui passait le plus clair de son temps chez elle . Elle l'aimait comme son propre fils . Comment pouvait elle vivre avec ça et comment pourrait elle le dire à Scott ... Elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait lui annoncer sans que celui ci ne soit pas dévasté à son tour . Puis elle cria de douleur , pleurait et se lassa aller dans les bras de Derek ... Celui ci était tellement accablé par la douleur ... Et encore le mot était faible ... Qu'il ne pouvait même pas se concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour de lui , qu'il ne réagit même pas quand Melissa le prit dans ses bras ... Celle ci , après plusieurs longues minutes avait réussi à se ressaisir parce qu'elle savait qu'il lui restait une chose très délicate mais surtout très dure à faire ... Elle devait annoncer le décès de Stiles à son père . Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre ni comment elle aurait pu le dire ... Elle décidait de laisser Derek un moment pour se réfugier dans un endroit tranquille . Un endroit isolé ou elle pourrait crier sa peine et où elle pourrait essayer de réunir ses dernières pensées pour se donner du courage pour affronter le shérif ...

Derek , lui , était toujours assit sur une chaise , dans le couloir , près de la chambre de Stiles ... Il ne pouvait plus penser par lui même mais réussit à réunir le peu de force qu'il lui restait afin de rassembler les dernières affaires de Stiles pour les remettre à son père ... Mais voila , quand Derek entra dans la chambre , il se stoppa net ... Comme figé . Surpris ... En colère et perplexe ...

" Stiles ... .murmura t'il dans un souffle "

En effet , quand Derek rentrait dans la chambre , le corps de Stiles n'y était plus ... Personne n'était venu le chercher ... Personne ... Alors il saisit ... Stiles avait ... Disparu .. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Derek pour comprendre que la mort de Stiles , n'était qu'une fois de plus , une ruse du renard ... Et c'est comme ça que le nogitsune reprit sa place qui était sienne avant que tout ceci n'arrive... Dans l'esprit de Stiles ... En se jouant une fois de plus de Derek et de la pire façon qu'il soit , en s'attaquant directement à son cœur ...


	16. Prisonnier de corps et d'esprit

Le nogitsune était à nouveau parmi les habitants de Beacon Hills . Derek avait envoyé un message à toute la clic , et par clic , je veux dire Lydia , Scott , Allison , Isaac , Chris et le Shérif ...

Derek était au loft et attendait tout le monde quand soudain , apparu devant lui , un loup . Le même loup qu'il avait vu des semaines auparavant . Le jour ou il s'était rendu chez Deaton , la première fois , avec Scott et Stiles ... Il se frotta les yeux et regardait à nouveau mais le loup était toujours là . Poils souples , regard rouge vif . Et là , il prit forme humaine sous ses yeux ... Il s'agissait d'une femme , celle ci se trouvait nue devant ses yeux ... C'était Talia Hale , mère de Derek ... Il restait là , muet et immobile , ne savant plus quoi faire ni penser ... Mais sa mère , elle , était plutôt gênée de se retrouver nue devant son fils qui était maintenant devenu un homme ..

Talia : Tu vas m'apporter des vêtements Derek ou je vais devoir rester à prendre froid ... Derek ?

Puis celui ci sortit de sa torpeur ..

Derek : Heu ... Oui .. Pardon ... Tiens , prend ça " fit il lui tendant un tee shirt et un bas de survet , tout en baissant le regard puis se retournant "

Puis celle ci s'habillait , Derek lui était totalement perdu . Pourquoi sa mère se trouvait là , debout devant , lui . Il la pensait morte et là voilà qui surgit devant lui ... Comment était ce possible .. Mais il était vraiment loin d'imaginer la suite ...

Talia : C'est bon Derek , tu peux te tourner .

Derek : Comment c'est possible .. Tu es morte dans cet incendie . Alors comment tu peux te tenir devant moi , sans blessure apparente , sans brûlures ...

Puis celle ci se rapprochait de lui , lui prit les mains et celui ci fit surprit ... Il pouvait sentir la chaleur des mains de sa mère sur les siennes .. Il leva les yeux , la fixait ... Puis se jeta littéralement dans ses bras en la serrant très fort , laissant couler une larme , murmurant

_**" maman ... "**_

Celle ci répondit à son étreinte , car elle savait que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas plaire à Derek et qu'il se sentirait mal ...

Derek : Comment tu as fais ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles . Tu sais ce que ça m'a fait quand j'ai su pour l'incendie . J'étais anéanti maman ... Alors pourquoi ?

Talia : Parce que je suis bel et bien morte ce jour là dans l'incendie Derek ...

Derek : Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes . Tu es là , avec moi . Je t'ai senti . Je te vois . Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire , on ne voit pas et on ne touche pas les fantômes ... Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Talia : Je suis dans ta tête Derek . Tout ça n'est qu'une image de ton imagination .

Derek : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Je comprend pas ..

Talia : Tout ce que tu vois , que tu touches , que tu sens depuis des semaines , n'est pure qu'imagination Derek ..

Derek : Alors quoi ? Je suis mort moi aussi ? C'est ce que tu essaies de me dire maman ..

Talia : Non .. Du moins pas encore ...

Derek : Comment ça pas encore ?

Talia : Tu es là , dehors , quelque part Derek . Prisonnier et sans doute attaché ... Et tu ne peux rien faire car tu ne peux ni bouger , ni parler ...

Derek : Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Talia : Le nogitsune . Il t'a piégé Derek afin que tu ne puisses pas aider Stiles ... Il t'a enfermé dans une sorte de réalité parallèle avec du poison de Djinn ...

Derek : Un Djinn ... Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Talia : C'est une créature surnaturelle qui a la capacité d'influence spirituelle et mentale sur le genre humain . Leur poison te plonge dans une réalité parallèle . Ça varie selon les personnes bien sur . Certains choisissent un monde où ils retrouveraient leur proches disparus , d'autres choisiraient la fortune .. Mais c'est pas le pire dans tout ça Derek

Derek : Parce qu'il y a pire ?

Talia : Oui , car plongé dans ce monde opposé , il est tout simplement en train de te vider de ton sang Derek ... Car c'est de ça dont se nourrit le Djinn et qu'il puise ses pouvoirs ... Alors tu n'as plus le choix fils . Tu dois aller chercher dans tes dernières forces et mettre toute ta volonté pour te sortir de là ... Sinon ...

Derek : Sinon quoi ?

Talia : Tu mourras Derek ... Alors faut que tu te bouges , t'entends ce que je te dis ... Tu dois te réveiller ..

Derek : Et comment je suis censé faire ça !

Talia : Tu dois trouver la force en toi Derek . Une étincelle , quelque chose . N'importe quoi mais trouve d'accord ..

Derek : Donc si j'ai bien compris , je suis enchaîné quelque part , empoisonné et prisonnier d'un monde parallèle et c'est le nogitsune qui m'aurait fait ça avec l'aide d'un Djinn ... Et tu dis que je suis en train de me vider de mon sang ... Alors dis moi , tout ce qui s'est passé , du moins dans ma tête , est ce que c'est réellement arrivé . Je veux dire pour Melissa , Stiles qui est mort .. Est ce que c'est vraiment arrivé ou est ce que c'est dans ma tête ou une autre ruse du renard

Talia : Non Derek . Tout ce que tu vis et ce qui se passe dans ta tête est vraiment en train de se passer . C'est ça le plus tortueux . Car de là ou tu es , le nogitsune sait que tu ne peux pas l'atteindre ... Il sait exactement ce qu'il fait et comment il doit le faire . Alors il joue avec toi en se servant de ta faiblesse .. Il se sert de Stiles pour t'atteindre ... Et ça a marché ..

Derek : Mais comment a t'il pu m'empoisonner ... Et toi comment tu sais tout ça .

Talia : Je le sais parce que c'est toi qui m'a laissé entrer dans te tête Derek ...

Derek : Et pour le reste alors ...

Talia : Le soir où Stiles est venu te dire ce qu'il ressentait , tu te souviens ? Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble , puis il s'est endormi et est revenu en nogitsune . C'était sa première possession , il s'est joué de toi et il t'a mit k.o . C'est là , qu'il t'a empoisonné . Il a profité de ta faiblesse Derek ... Il ne veut pas juste de blesser ou te faire souffrir ... Ce serait trop facile pour lui ...

Derek : Alors qu'est ce qu'il veut ? Qu'est ce qu'il attend de moi ?

Talia : T'as toujours pas compris ? Il veut te tuer !

Derek : Mais pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire il est beaucoup plus puissant que moi ...

Talia : Par la force peut être ...

Derek : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? ..

Talia : Il a peur de toi et du lien si particulier que tu entretiens avec Stiles ... Il veut te tuer car tu es le seul qui puisse ramener Stiles des profondeurs de son esprit et ainsi tuer le nogitsune

Derek : Mais comment ?

Talia : En le mordant ..

Derek : Je ne peux pas faire ça ... D'une part je ne suis plus un alpha et de deux Stiles n'aurait jamais voulu être un des nôtres . Et la morsure pourrait tout aussi bien le tuer ...

Talia : Peut être, ou peut être pas ... Et il ne doit pas forcément devenir comme toi Derek

Derek : Comment ça ? Je comprend pas .

Talia : Pour une raison que j'ignore , vous êtes , en quelque sorte connectés . Est ce que c'est du à votre amour . Ce que tu ressens pour lui . Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question Derek . Mais les faits sont là . Vous êtes connectés et c'est très puissant , tu as du toi même le ressentir ... Ecoute , il y a une légende qui raconte qu'une femme est tombée amoureuse d'un loup-garou au dix huitième siècle . Et quand les habitants du village ont appris qu'un loup vivait parmi eux , ils se sont mit en chasse pour le capturer et le tuer . Mais cette femme l'avait découvert et avait dit à l'homme de fuir et c'est ce qu'il a fait , à contre coeur bien sur mais il l'a fait ... Mais les villageois ont su que cette femme le fréquentait et l'ont tenu pour responsable de tous les massacres sauvages qu'il y avait eu au village .. Bien que l'homme n'y était pour rien ... Alors les villageois s'en s'ont prit à la famille de cette femme en tuant ses parents et sa soeur , sous ses yeux , tout en lui épargnant la vie pour qu'elle subisse les conséquences de son insolence . Car à cette époque , tout ce qui ne pouvait pas être expliqué était considéré comme un acte criminel et exigeait la peine de mort ... Alors elle était condamnée à vivre dans son chagrin et sa solitude , jusqu'au jour où elle a décidé de tout quitter et de retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait . Bien sur , elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de le retrouver puisque celui ci , malgré son départ avait toujours veillé sur elle , de loin . Puis ils se sont retrouvés . Celle ci était totalement détruite , anéantie par la douleur alors son bien aimé lui ordonna de laisser tomber le chagrin et la peine afin de laisser place à la colère . Il pensait qu'en faisant ça , elle aurait moins mal et qu'elle pourrait plus facilement oublier ... Mais en faisant ça , les choses ont dérapé . Il ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui allait se passer .

Derek : Comment ça ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Talia : En lui demandant d'oublier sa peine et de laisser place à la colère , son esprit s'est perdu dans l'obscurité ... Elle avait sombré et elle a perdu son humanité . Elle était devenue avide de sang , sans sentiments , sans âme , et s'en était prise à tous les villageois qui l'avaient condamné et exilé afin de venger sa famille ... Et c'est là qu'il comprit . Son bien aimé avait comprit qu'ils étaient liés et qu'il fallait qu'il agisse .

Derek : Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

Talia : Un soir , alors qu'il l'attendait dans la nuit sombre , il la attaqué . Pas pour la tuer bien sur , mais il fallait qu'il la ... " Purge " .. Alors il la mordu . Et deux jours plus tard elle se réveillait et elle était à nouveau elle ... Ce n'était pas un alpha Derek , c'était un béta , tout comme toi ..

Derek : Est ce qu'elle s'est transformée ?

Talia : Non mais sa convalescence n'a pas été de tout repos . Elle est tombée malade par la morsure et a souffert pendant plusieurs semaines ... Mais une fois que le pire était passé , tout est rentré dans l'ordre . Elle était à nouveau elle et ils ont continué de vivre leur vie jusqu'à ce que celle ci ne meure de vieillesse car elle ne voulait pas devenir un loup - garou et son choix avait été respecté ... Bien sur ton cas est différent avec Stiles ... Je sais qu'il ne s'agit que d'une légende mais si c'était vrai Derek , est ce que tu prendrais le risque de mordre Stiles au risque de la perdre . Plus tard , plusieurs témoignages stipulaient que celle ci avait été possédée Derek . Ça ne te rappelle rien . C'est exactement ce qui est en train de se passer avec Stiles .

Derek : Je .. J'en sais rien . Comme tu dis ce n'est qu'une légende alors comment savoir si ça fonctionnerait . Et si je le tue ou qu'il tombe malade . Comment je le supporterais .. Je ne pourrais pas et puis le nogitsune ne se laissera jamais faire ...

Talia : C'est pour ça que tu dois être plus malin que lui Derek et c'est pour ça que tu dois te battre ! Là ! Maintenant ! Il faut que tu te réveilles car si tu es prisonnier du nogitsune , dis toi qu'il n'est pas loin de toi .. Alors trouve cette force en toi et tue cet esprit fourbe Derek ... Fais le pour toi . Pour Stiles . Pour tes amis .. Mais aussi parce que tu as le droit de vivre Derek ... Alors bats toi s'il te plaît .. Je pense que tu es prêt maintenant et que je peux partir l'esprit tranquille ... Je sais que tout ira bien , tu n'es plus seul dorénavant Derek

Derek : Attend maman , pars pas ... J'ai encore tellement de choses à te dire ..

Talia : Je t'aime Derek et je t'aimerais toujours ... " fit elle dans un sourire " . Bat toi .

Puis là , elle s'évaporait sous les yeux de Derek ... Puis petit à petit , tout ce qui l'entourait commençait à disparaître sous ses yeux , pour laisser place à la réalité . Le vrai monde dans lequel il était plongé . Puis peu à peu , il ouvrait les yeux et là en effet , la lumière avait fait place à l'obscurité . Derek était enchaîné avec une seringue dans le bras lui pompant son sang . Il était faible , il avait froid et n'avait plus de force .. Mais il repensait aux paroles de sa mère , puis il repensait à Stiles et son sourire ... Et là dans un élan de rage , il fini par s'extirper de ses chaînes ... Il voyait flou et était encore perturbé par ce qu'il venait de vivre . Il n'arrivait pas encore à faire la distinction entre le monde réel et le monde parallèle . Il savait qu'il devrait faire un effort surhumain sur lui pour se sortir de là . Puis il vit une porte et au moment ou il allait atteindre la poignée , il tomba à terre . Fatigué moralement , épuisé physiquement . Quand , il aperçu au loin , deux silhouettes s'approcher vers lui et qu'il entendit dans un bruit sourd

_**" Il est là , je l'ai trouvé . Vite j'ai besoin d'aide ..." **_

Puis là Derek sombra dans un profond sommeil ... Les deux silhouettes en question n'étaient autre que Chris et Scott . En effet , ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils étaient à sa recherche .. Et ils n'avaient trouvé aucun indice , aucune trace . Jusqu'à ce que Deaton entende parler du Djinn par un de ses contacts ... Et de là , ils ont réfléchis et agis différemment et c'est grâce à leur savoir et leur persévérance qu'ils retrouvèrent Derek puis l'amenèrent à l'hôpital ...

Trois jours avaient passé et Derek ouvrait enfin les yeux ... Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait . Il était totalement perturbé ... Perdu ... Scott était assit près de lui , à moitié endormi ...

Derek : Scott ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Puis là Scott , regardait Derek avec inquiétude ...

Scott : Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Derek : Scott , où est Stiles ?...

Mais bien sur Scott , était incapable de répondre à cette question ... Et laissa un Derek totalement dans le brouillard

Scott : On va trouver une solution Derek . Je te promet , on finira par trouver ...


	17. Retour à la réalité

Derek se réveillait à peine et tentait de s'asseoir, mais il fit prit de vertiges . Pas étonnant avec tous les produits qu'on lui avait injecté pour neutraliser le poison du Djinn ...

Scott : Doucement Derek . Tu reviens de loin

Derek : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Scott : Ça fait des jours qu'on te cherche partout avec Chris ...

Derek : Comment tu as su que j'avais disparu ...

Scott : Parce que tu ne répondais à aucun de mes messages Derek et que tu devais nous tenir au courant par rapport à Breaden concernant Stiles .. Mais Breaden non plus n'avait aucune nouvelles de toi ... C'est comme ça qu'on a su que quelque chose n'allait pas . Et puis Deaton a trouvé un contact qui nous a parlé d'un ..

Derek : D'un Djinn ...

Derek lui avait coupé la parole et Scott fut très surprit que Derek sache de quoi il retourne ..

Scott : Heu ... Comment t'es au courant .

Derek : Parce que je ne faisais pas que visualiser Scott .. Tout ce qui était en train d'arriver à Beacon Hills , je le vivais dans mon subconscient ...

Scott : Mais comment c'est possible ça ?

Derek : Ma mère m'a expliqué ..

Scott : Ta mère ? ... Qui est morte ?

Derek : Oui Scott . Elle m'est apparue dans ce monde parallèle et elle m'a parlé du Djinn, du nogitsune et de ce qu'il était capable de faire ... Le Djinn m'a enfermé , enchaîné et empoisonné mais c'est le nogitsune qui lui a dit ce qu'il devait me faire subir et voir dans mon esprit ... Aujourd'hui je n'arrive même plus à savoir si ce que j'ai vécu était réel mais surtout si ça s'est produit ... Ça avait l'air tellement vrai Scott ... " fit il déconcerté ".. Si ma mère .. SI ma mère n'était pas intervenue , je serais sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est ... Il va falloir que tu m'aides Scott

Scott : Comment ?

Derek : En répondant à mes questions

Scott : Ok ... Vas y je t'écoute .

Derek : Est ce que Stiles est toujours possédé par le nogitsune

Scott : Oui et on essaie encore de trouver une solution pour le sortir de tout ça ...

Derek : Et ta mère Scott ? Comment elle va ? Elle était bien entre la vie et la mort il y a quelques jours ?

Scott : Oui puis DarkStiles a débarqué et l'a amené chez moi ...

Derek : Je sais .. J'y étais .

Scott : Quoi ? Non Derek . tu n'y étais pas ... Mais comment tu peux savoir tout ça ? Tu n'étais même pas présent ... Comment tu ?...

Derek : Je ... J'en sais rien ... Je te l'ai dis Scott . C'est comme si ce que vous viviez et traversiez , je le vivais avec vous inconsciemment .. Je ne peux pas me l'expliquer mais je l'ai vécu comme si j'y étais Scott ...Je pouvais vous voir , vous parler et vous sentir même .. Mais maintenant à y réfléchir quand , je vous parlais .. Personne ne mer regardait ...

Scott : Je suis désolé Derek mais avoue que c'est rusé ce qu'il t'a fait subir ...

Derek : Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Scott : Il t'a plongé dans une sorte de sommeil mais inconsciemment tu étais avec nous .. Il a voulu te torturer psychologiquement et j'ai l'impression qu'il y est arrivé mec ... Tu es là sans vraiment être là . Tu es confus dans tes idées .. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé d'autre que tu ne me dis pas ...

Derek : Je t'ai tout dis Scott ... J'ai rien à ajouter ...

Scott : Ce démon t'a enfermé dans ton propre corps et ton esprit ... Mais ce que je ne comprend pas , c'est pourquoi il a fait ça et surtout pourquoi il s'en est prit à toi Derek ... C'est pas pour rien qu'il a fait ça . Il avait forcément une raison ...

Derek : Oui et je peux répondre à cette question ... D'après ma mère je suis une menace pour lui .. D'après une légende , je suis peut être le seul qui puisse sauver Stiles et le délivrer une bonne fois pour toute du nogitsune ...

Scott : Comment ?

Derek : En le mordant Scott .. Mais il faut pas se leurrer . Ça ne reste qu'une légende !

Scott : Tu veux dire qu'en le transformant , tu pourrais le sauver ... Mais comment tu ferais , tu n'es même plus un alpha ... Alors comment c'est possible ...

Mais Derek restait silencieux . Il se rappelle de ce que lui avait dit sa mère :

_**" le Djinn t'a empoisonné après que Stiles t'ai dévoilé ses sentiments " **_

Ce qui signifiait que tout ce qui s'était passé après n'était pas arrivé dans le monde réel et que donc Scott n'était pas au courant de leur histoire . Car tout ce qui avait pu se passer dans le monde réel , et malgré la présence de Derek à chaque fois , celui ci n'avait jamais été présent , avec eux physiquement ... Il s'agissait juste de sa projection astrale ...

Scott : Derek ? Ça va ?

Derek : Oui .. J'ai juste ... J'aimerais me reposer Scott . Comme tu dis je suis confus et je crois que je suis pas tout à fait remis et que je vais mettre un certain temps avant de " cicatriser " complètement ..

Scott : Ok je comprend ... Isaac va venir prendre le relais après les cours ..

Derek : Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby - sitter Scott

Scott : Non bien sur que non . Mais tant que Stiles ne sera pas Stiles et que tu restes sa cible , on doit te protéger .. Car c'est ce qu'on fait toujours ... On protège sa famille Derek ...

Derek levait les yeux vers Scott surpris et touché par les dernières paroles de l'alpha ...

Derek : Merci ..

Scott : De rien . Je repasse te voir plus tard ...

Derek : D'accord

Puis Scott parti rejoindre Chris à la clinique vétérinaire de Deaton , pour voir si enfin , ils avaient pu trouver des réponses mais surtout une solution ...

**[ A la clinique ]**

Scott : Bonjour " fit il aux deux hommes "

Deaton : Bonjour Scott

Chris : Alors , tu as été voir Derek ? Comment il va ? Il a pu te dire ce qui lui était arrivé ?

Scott : Oui .. Il se remet doucement ... Ce Djinn . Cette créature , en le maintenant prisonnier l'a projeté dans une sorte de monde parallèle . Sauf que tout ce qui se passait ici à Beacon Hills , il était en train de le vivre avec nous , comme si il y était ... Il m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé avec ma mère alors qu'il n'était même pas présent ? Comment ils arrivent à faire ça hein ?

Deaton : Parce que c'est ce que font les Djinn . Ils sont très puissants Scott .. En revanche , il y a quand même un détail qui me gêne ...

Chris : Comment ça ?

Deaton : Généralement , quand le Djinn retient quelqu'un prisonnier , on sait que c'est pour boire son sang . Car il se nourrit de ça ... Mais c'est pas tout . Bien sur il vous plonge dans une sorte de vérité parallèle , mais en principe il ne vous fait jamais vivre le réel du présent ... Il vous enferme dans un monde ou vous voulez être ou que vous aimeriez retrouver

Chris : C'est à dire ?

Deaton : Ça peut varier . Beaucoup se plonge dans une période de leur vie où ils se sentaient bien . D'autre vont vouloir rester avec des personnes ou des êtres chers qui ont disparus .. Alors pourquoi pour Derek , le Djinn , aurait voulu le plonger dans un profond sommeil tout en lui faisant vivre la vérité du monde réel

Scott : C'est à cause du nogitsune

Deaton : Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? De quoi tu parles ?

Scott : DarkStiles a peur de Derek . A l'hôpital il m'a dit que s'il faisait ça c'était pour l'éloigner de lui car , d'après une légende , Derek serait le seul à pouvoir sauver Stiles .

Chris : Quelle légende ?

Scott : Je ne sais pas , il ne m'a rien dit à propos de ça ... Il était un peu perturbé ..

Deaton : Scott , je vais te poser une question et il faut que tu sois franc d'accord

Scott : Bien sur

Deaton : Ça va te sembler bizarre . Mais est ce qu'avant que Stiles ne se fasse posséder , il a agit différemment ...

Scott : Comment ça différemment ?

Deaton : Est ce qu'il s'est comporté de façon bizarre .. Etrange dans ses propos concernant Derek

Scott : Je .. J'en sais rien .

Deaton : Réfléchis Scott . C'est important .

Puis Scott se vida la tête et repensait à ses derniers jours quand Stiles était encore lui même ..

Scott : Ça y est . Ça me revient .. En fait oui . Il a été plutôt bizarre les deux jours qui ont précédé sa possession

Deaton : C'est à dire ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé

Scott : Je sais pas trop mais on aurait dit ... On aurait dit qu'il était jaloux ...

Chris : Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça

Scott : Car à chaque fois qu'il a réagit comme ça , c'était en la présence de Breaden ...

Deaton : Je commence à comprendre

Scott : A comprendre quoi

Deaton : Tu ne vas sans doute pas croire ce que je vais te dire Scott . Mais je pense que d'une manière ou d'une autre , Stiles et Derek sont connectés ...

Chris : Comment ça connectés

Deaton : C'est difficile à expliquer ... Mais on sait que le nogitsune a peur de Derek car il pourrait le détruire et que Stiles pourrait , à un moment ou un autre , reprendre le contrôle ... Et je ne connais qu'un seul sentiment capable de faire ça

Scott : Comment ça ?

Deaton : Rappelez vous ce qui s'est passé avec Jackson . Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a pu le faire revenir des profondeurs de son âme ..

Chris : Lydia

Deaton : C'est ça ... Et qu'est ce qui a déclenché ça ?

Scott : L'amour .. Elle l'aimait . C'est son amour qui l'a sauvé ...

Chris : Donc vous êtes en train de nous dire que Derek et Stiles , ou peu importe , s'aimeraient ..

Deaton : Oui c'est exactement ce que je dis . Je ne sais pas la façon dont ils s'aiment ou pas .. Mais il n'y a qu'un sentiment assez fort pour détruire l'obscurité ... L'amour est le plus grand remède de tous les maux ... On le sait , on l'a tous vu et vécu ..Scott , tu sais que j'ai sans doute raison ..

Scott : En fait , ça ne me surprend pas .. Tout le monde a remarqué leur comportement quand ils sont ensemble . Je suis le seul qui n'est pas voulu croire ... Parce que je me voilais la face ... Parce que ...

Deaton : Parce que tu n'approuvais pas ?

Scott : Non , c'est pas ça ... Je n'ai aucun souci avec ça ... C'et juste ... C'est juste que j'ai grandis avec Stiles . C'est plus qu'un ami . C'est mon frère . Et admettre le fait qu'il aimait Derek , c'était admettre qu'il allait s'éloigner de moi ... Car c'est exactement ce que j'ai fais en tombant amoureux d'Allison .. J'ai délaissé Stiles ... Egoistement , j'ai pensé qu'en ne voyant rien , il resterait à mes côtés .. Mais j'ai eu tort ..

Chris : Ok , ok ... Donc si tout ça est vrai Deaton .. Alors dites nous .. Qu'est ce que Derek doit faire pour le sauver

Scott : Il m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'il le morde

Chris : Pour le transformer ?

Deaton : Non , la morsure n'aurait aucun impact quand à la condition physique de Stiles . Il ne se transformerait pas puisque Derek n'est plus un alpha ...

Chris : Alors pourquoi le mordre

Deaton : Il n'y a que Derek qui pourra répondre à cette question ... On doit aller lui parler ...


	18. Plan en marche

Voila une semaine que Derek était sorti de l'hôpital . Il avait du mal à se remettre de cette mauvaise expérience que le nogitsune lui avait fait subir . Mais ça lui avait permis une chose . Il avait beaucoup réfléchi et penser à tout ce que sa mère lui avait raconté pendant son état " second " et petit à petit , une idée germait dans son esprit ... Un plan . Mais il ne voulait en parler à personne . Car moins de personnes seraient au courant et mieux ce serait pour tout le monde . Il essayait d'imaginer comment il mettrait son plan en marche quand il fit interrompu par Scott qui déboula dans le loft

Scott : Salut Derek . Comment ça va ?

Derek : Scott . Ça va et toi .

Scott : Tu te sens mieux ?

Derek : Je me remet Scott ... Je me remet ... Merci de t'en inquiéter ...

Scott : Alors , dis moi . Tu as trouvé un plan pour le nogitsune ou pas .. D'ailleurs si tu nous en disais un peu plus sur cette légende . Peut être que je pourrais vraiment comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ente toi et Stiles avant qu'il ne soit plus lui même ..

Derek leva son regard dans celui de Scott , surpris .

Scott : Ne sois pas si surpris Derek . Tu es sans doute le dernier à admettre que tu aimais Stiles . Tout le monde l'avait remarqué . Sauf toi .

Derek : Écoute Scott . Je voulais t'en parler . D'ailleurs je l'avais fais ...

Scott : Non . Tu ne m'as rien dis Derek ..

Derek : Si mais tu ne pouvais pas m'entendre à ce moment là . J'étais coincé dans cette fausse réalité . Je ... J'arrive pas vraiment à me sortir tout ça de la tête Scott . J'essaie et j'ai beau essayé mais j'y arrive pas ... Le nogitsune ne veut pas uniquement s'en prendre à moi physiquement . Il en a après mon âme Scott

Scott : Je sais .. Il veut te détruire ... Mais Derek , si tu pars dans cette direction , alors autant mourir maintenant car en réagissant comme ça . Tu le laisses gagner . Tu ne peux pas le laisser avoir ce pouvoir ou cette emprise sur toi Derek . Tu dois te ressaisir ...

Derek : Je sais ... Je sais Scott ...

Scott : Si tu me parlais de cette légende maintenant ...

Derek : Oui . La légende ... Ma mère m'a dit qu'autrefois une femme était tombée amoureuse d'un loup garou . Et bien sur , au village il y avait eu des massacres ... Des personnes tuées par une bête sauvage .. C'est ce que les villageois pensaient du moins . Cette femme a tout fait pour protéger l'homme qu'elle aimait mais les habitants ont découverts qui il était et ce qu'il était et ils s'étaient mis en tête de le pourchasser et le tuer . Mais voila . La femme en question était au courant des intentions des villageois alors elle supplia son bien aimé de partir loin avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer ...

Scott : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Il a pu s'enfuir ?

Derek : Oui à contre cœur mais il l'a fait . Puis les villageois ont découvert que cette femme fréquentait le loup garou et la tenait donc responsable de tous les massacres qu'il y avait eu ... Les pertes subies avaient été nombreuses

Scott : Mais c'est lui qui a tué tous ces gens ?

Derek : Non , ce n'était pas lui . Il n'était pas le seul loup garou à cette époque .

Scott : Qu'est il arrivé à la femme ...

Derek : Les villageois ont massacré sa famille sous ses yeux puis ils lui ont épargné la vie afin qu'elle connaisse le chagrin , la douleur et la culpabilité ... Mais après quelques années , elle ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça , alors elle a décidé de retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait et ne mit pas longtemps avant d'y parvenir ... Quand ils se sont retrouvés , celui ci n'arrivait pas à la reconnaître . Elle était aigrie et tellement torturée . Alors là , il lui demanda de laisser tomber toute cette colère enfouie , d'abandonner tout ce qui l'a liait au village et devines quoi Scott . Ça a fonctionné .

Scott : Comment c'est possible ça ? Je veux dire , les loups garou peuvent faire ça ? Effacer la mémoire des gens ...

Derek : Il ne lui a pas effacé la mémoire Scott ... Il lui a fait oublier ses émotions ... Tout ce qu'elle ressentait ... Elle était pleinement consciente de ce qui était arrivé à sa famille mais c'est comme si ... Comme si elle ne ressentait plus rien vis à vis de ça ...

Scott : Ils étaient connectés ... Deaton nous a expliqué que Stiles et toi étaient surement connectés mais qu'il en ignorait la raison . Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était de l'amour ou autre . Mais quand on y réfléchit , Stiles était jaloux de Breaden . Tu as du le remarquer toi aussi ... Tu as vu son comportement avant qu'il ne se fasse posséder .

Derek : Je sais Scott et Deaton a raison . J'aime Stiles . Ne me demande pas comment c'est arrivé ni pourquoi mais les faits sont là et je n'ai plus envie de me battre contre mes sentiments ni de me cacher ...

Scott : C'est pour ça ... C'est pour ça que le nogitsune a peur de toi .. Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir le détruire Derek . Si vous êtes réellement connectés avec Stiles , quelque part dans l'esprit tordu de cet esprit se cache celui de Stiles

Derek : Oui je sais bien tout ça . Mais où tu veux en venir Scott ...

Scott : Si tu arrives à atteindre Stiles , alors il pourra reprendre le contrôle Derek .

Derek : Je sais Scott , mais pour combien de temps ? . Ce que tu ne comprends pas , c'est que même si Stiles arrive à reprendre le contrôle , tant que le nogitsune ne sera pas détruit , il ne le laissera jamais tranquille ...

Scott : Alors tu proposes quoi ? T'as un plan

Derek : En fait oui , j'en ai un ...

Puis Derek tourna le dos à Scott , croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand il écoutait ou réfléchissait ...

Scott : Est ce que tu vas me dire de quoi il s'agit ou pas ?

Derek : En fait non Scott . Je ne peux rien te dire

Scott : Pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien que tout seul , tu ne pourras jamais vaincre cet esprit Derek . Tu n'as aucune chance face à lui . Tu as besoin de moi et de la meute ...

Derek : Crois moi , je sais ce que je fais d'accord . Moins de monde sera au courant , et plus efficace sera le plan , tu comprends ..

Scott : Pas vraiment en fait . Tu vas droit en enfer en décidant de te la jouer perso

Derek : C'est vraiment ce que tu penses Scott ? Que je veux me la jouer solo .

Scott : Pourquoi d'autre sinon

Derek : À l'hôpital , quand tu es venu me voir . Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dis quand je me suis réveillé ou pas ... Sur le fait de pas me laisser seul et tout le reste

Scott : Oui je me souviens

Derek : Et qu'est ce que tu m'as dis Scott ? Je t'écoute

Scott : Je t'ai dis qu'on protégeait sa famille

Derek : C'est exactement ce que tu as dis . Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te parler de ce que j'ai en tête ... Car en ne disant rien, tu restes dans l'ignorance totale . C'est comme ça que JE protège MA famille Scott . En évitant de les impliquer ... Car tu ne peux pas être blâmé pour ce que tu ne sais pas ...

Scott : Oui mais si ça tourne mal . Tu y as pensé Derek .! Tu as failli mourir la semaine dernière . Si on ne t'avait pas retrouvé avec Chris , tu serais mort aujourd'hui !

Derek : Mais vous m'avez retrouvé Scott ... Car c'est ce qu'on fait toujours ... Je ne me fais pas de souci pour ça et crois moi si je vois que ça se gâte . Tu sauras exactement où et quand me chercher . Écoute . Je sais que quand on s'est connu , c'était pas vraiment l'entente entre nous . Je le sais bien . J'étais pas du genre très causant et encore moins compréhensif au point d'être ouvert aux autres ... J'en ai bien conscience . Mais aujourd'hui les choses sont différentes . On est une équipe . Des amis . Une famille Scott . Et je te respecte comme chacun des membres de cette meute ... Vous êtes la seule famille que j'ai ici , à Beacon Hills ... Tu te souviens le soir de ta toute première lune . On s'est fait attaquer ... Je t'ai dis que dorénavant on était frère , tu te rappelles ...

Scott : Oui . C'était juste après m'être prit une flèche dans le bras ..

Derek : Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air Scott .. T'es comme un frère pour moi . Alors s'il te plait , pour une fois .. Une toute petite fois . Est ce que tu pourrais me faire confiance ..

Scott : J'ai confiance Derek . C'est pas ça le problème . C'est juste que j'ai peur . On a tous vu de quoi était capable le nogitsune . Il est malin . Vicieux ... Et très puissant ...

Derek : Ça ne m'arrêtera pas pour autant . Il s'en ai prit à Stiles et c'est une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire . Crois moi ..

Scott : Derek ... Est ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Derek : Je t'écoute .

Scott : Si les choses avaient été différentes entre Stiles et toi . Est ce que tu aurais agis de la même façon . ?

Derek : Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Scott : Je veux dire , si tu l'aimais pas . Est ce que tu risquerais ta vie pour sauver la sienne ..

Derek : Si les choses avaient été différentes et si j'étais sur qu'il s'en sorte , alors oui . Je risquerais ma vie pour lui ... Comme pour chacun d'entre vous .

Scott : Je suis désolé , mais fallait que je demande

Derek : Ne le sois pas . Ta question était légitime

Scott : Ok .. Donc toi et Stiles alors , vous êtes ... Un couple ?

Derek : À vrai dire on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se poser la question ... Quand on s'est avoué nos sentiments , le lendemain , il n'était plus lui même .. Mais t'inquiète pas , quand il sera à nouveau Stiles , je lui poserais la question " fit il amusé "

Scott : C'est ça . Moque toi .

Puis les deux hommes se sourirent .

Scott : Écoute là je dois filer d'accord . Mais promet moi que si ton plan foire , tu appelles ou tu envoies un texto . Un signal . N'importe quoi ... Et nous on rapplique ok ...

Derek : T'en fais pas Scott . Si tout se passe comme prévu , tu reverras Stiles bien assez tôt ...

Scott : Fais attention à toi ok

Derek : Promis

Scott : À plus tard alors " répondit il lui faisant une accolade "

Puis Scott parti . Quand à Derek , il savait exactement où se rendre pour retrouver le nogitsune ... Dans les sous sol de l'ancien camp de réfugiés , dans lequel il avait jadis été autrefois ... Il décidait donc de s'y rendre s'en perdre une minute afin de se confronter à Darkstiles ...

Envoyé de mon iPad


	19. Face à face

Derek était enfin arrivé sur place . Il n'aperçut pas tout de suite le nogitsune mais celui ci l'avait senti arrivé et se pointa devant Derek , l'air surpris et ébahi ..

Derek : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ?

DarkStiles : Comment c'est possible ? Comment t'as fait ?

Derek : Comment j'ai fais quoi ? Déjouer ton plan de merde ou alors survivre ?

DarkStiles : Les deux en fait .. Tu m'impressionnes Derek .

Derek : Disons qu'une personne .. Une personne m'a montré la voie ...

DarkStiles : Qui ?

Derek : Parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant ma vie

DarkStiles : Non . Je me demande qui a été assez stupide pour te sortir de là ... Regarde toi , t'es tellement minable Derek . Toujours à vouloir sauver les autres dans ton seul intérêt .. Le pire dans tout ça , c'est que tu n'es même pas capable de le faire correctement ..

Derek , en entendant ce morveux déblatérer avait les nerfs , mais il devait se contrôler . Du moins suffisamment pour mettre à bien son plan

Derek : C'est bon , t'a fini là ? Parce que j'ai pas toute ma journée à t'écouter geindre ... Je suis venu conclure un pacte

DarkStiles : Un pacte .. Voyez vous ça ? Derek Hale veut conclure un pacte .. Et qu'est ce que tu me donnes Derek . Qu'est ce que tu as à m'offrir hein ...

Derek : Moi ...

DarkStiles : Mais encore ... Précise .

Derek : Je rejoins ton clan et tu laisses mes amis tranquilles ...

DarkStile : Et par amis , tu veux aussi parler de Stiles , n'est ce pas ?

Derek : Non .. On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas possible pas vrai ...

DarkStiles : C'est vrai .. Tu n'as qu'à considérer que Stiles est ... Mort ...

Derek commençait à serrer les dents et hurlait de rage de l'intérieur .

Darkstiles : Mais dis moi .. Qu'est ce que ça m'apporte à moi de t'avoir à mes côtés .. J'aimerais bien savoir Derek

Derek : Tu l'as dis toi même ... Je suis minable ... Mais aussi parce que depuis toutes ces années j'ai renfermé pas mal de colère et assez de souffrance pour que tu puisses t'en servir pour te nourrir suffisamment ...

DarkStiles : C'est pas faux . Un buffet à volonté ... Mais pourquoi je te ferais confiance . Après tout , ce serait pas la première fois que tes amis et toi essayez de me piéger

Derek : Scott a essayé . Pas moi . Je n'étais pas là . Tu te rappelles , j'étais en train de pourrir je ne sais où , à me vider de mon sang ... Piégé dans mon propre corps et mon esprit ...

DarkStiles : Exact .. D'ailleurs le Djinn te remercie pour ça .. Il t'a trouvé ... Intéressant et super alléchant...

Derek : C'est bon , t'as fini ? Alors ? On a un accord ou pas ?

DarkStiles : Ok . Disons que je te fasse confiance . Et attention , je ne dis pas que c'est la cas ... Prouve moi ta loyauté

Derek : Ma loyauté ? C'est à dire ?

DarkStiles : Ne sois pas aussi stupide Derek . S'il te plaît ... Pas à moi ... Tu veux faire parti de mon clan comme tu dis . Très bien . Alors tu devras faire quelque chose pour moi . Pour me prouver que je peux avoir confiance en toi .. Et après , et seulement après ça , on pourra discuter ...

Derek savait qu'il devrait lui obéir , pour pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution . Il était si près du but , qu'il ne pouvait pas reculer .. Pas maintenant ... Pas après tout ça ...

Derek : Très bien ... Je t'écoute . Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi

DarkStiles : En fait Derek , la vraie question c'est pas qu'est ce que j'attend de toi . Mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour moi ?

Derek : Qu'est ce que je dois faire alors ...

DarkStiles : Tu vas tuer Scott McCall pour moi ... Mais attention , Derek . Si tu tentes de me piéger , ou si tu essaies de me doubler . Tu en paieras les conséquences ... Et tu vois ce joli visage d'ange que tu aimes tant .. Je l'aurais tellement abîmé que rien que l'idée de l'apercevoir te sera insupportable ..

Derek : C'est bon ... Je le ferais ... Combien de temps j'ai ?

DarkStiles : Réceptif et motivé . J'aime ça .. Mais j'ai quand même une question qui me taraude ...

Derek : Ah oui . Et c'est quoi ?

DarkStiles : Pourquoi ce revirement de situation . Je veux dire . Il y a encore quelques jours , tu étais prêt à tout pour me tuer et sauver Stiles ... Alors pourquoi changer d'avis maintenant ... Comme ça ...

Derek : Parce que j'ai pris conscience d'une chose

DarkStiles : Laquelle ?

Derek : Quoi que j'ai pu tenter ou faire pour ramener Stiles , ça n'a pas été suffisant . Il n'est pas revenu . En le possédant tu m'as tout pris . Je n'ai plus rien à perdre dorénavant .. Et en te servant de moi pour me prendre ma souffrance fait que je me sente mieux , ça me va ... Je me dis que peut être j'aurais moins mal , moi aussi ...

DarkStiles : Il n'y a pas que ça , n'est ce pas ? Je le vois dans tes yeux .. Tu es frustré car tu pensais que votre amour serait plus fort que ça et que tu aurais pu le ramener grâce à ça ...

Derek : Il faut croire qu'on était pas sur la même longueur d'onde finalement ... " fit il laissant couler une larme de son visage "

Mais bien sur , tout ça faisait parti du plan de Derek .. Alors il devait malgré tout , être un très bon comédien , pour sauver celui qui lui donnait envie de rester en vie ...

DarkStiles : Regardes toi Derek . A pleurer comme un chien pour quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à faire de toi ... Tu sais . Stiles sait tout ce qui se passe . Il voit tout , entend tout , et ressent tout .. Comme moi ... Parce que je le contrôle , mais son âme . Son esprit sont toujours présents avec moi ... S'il t'aimait vraiment , tu penses qu'il se jouerait de toi comme ça .. Regarde la vérité en face .. Il ne t'aime pas Derek alors fais toi une raison ... Finalement c'est pas si mal que tu rejoignes mon clan ... Mais comme je te l'ai dis . Tu vas devoir me prouver ta loyauté ... Je te laisse douze heures Derek ... Et le compte à rebours commence maintenant ...

Derek : Très bien ... Douze heures seront largement suffisantes ...

Puis Derek commençait à partir ... La machine était lancée ... Il était près à sortir quand le nogitsune l'interrompit ...

DarkStiles : Attends Derek ... Avant tu me dois quelque chose

Derek : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

DarkStiles : J'ai faim Derek ...

Derek : Je te rappelle que tu m'as laissé douze heures pour aller tuer McCall et que j'ai besoin d'être à plein régime pour le vaincre . As tu oublié que c'était un alpha ...

DarkStiles : Ne fais pas ta fille Derek ... Ça ne prendra que deux minutes de ton temps et tu récupéreras très vite tes forces ...

Derek hésitait à y aller , mais il vit aussi une ouverture pour son plan ... Alors toujours dans son rôle de " comédien " , il s'avança vers le nogitsune ... Il était si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur lui quand celui ci respirait ...

Derek : Alors ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

DarkStiles : Toi . Rien .. Tu n'as rien à faire Derek ..

Puis là le nogitsune attrapait d'une main la nuque de Derek et attrapa un de ses bras avec l'autre .. Derek avait mal . Mais ce n'était pas une douleur comme on pouvait imaginer . Au contraire , il se sentait vidé et tomba à genoux ... DarkStiles l'accompagnait dans sa chute . Car bien sur , celui ci n'était jamais rassasié et Derek , était pour lui , un vrai festin . Il avait tellement emmagasiné de souffrance et de douleur émotionnelle au fil de ces dernières années , que c'était vraiment jour de l'an pour le nogitsune .. Puis là , Derek fit mine de tomber à terre , évanoui .. Alors Darkstiles , s'accroupit à ses côtés , l'air de rien , le prenant par les cheveux , sans savoir ce qui allait suivre

DarkStiles : Mon pauvre Derek ... Pitoyable .. Je pensais que tu étais plus fort que ça ... Tant pis , je ferais avec comme on dit ..

Puis au moment de se relever , Derek se transforma , saisit le mollet du nogitsune et le mordait à pleine dent

DarkStiles : Raaaaahhhhh ! Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

Derek : Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis un moment si j'avais connu l'existence de cette légende plus tôt ...

DarkStiles : Quelle légende ? De quoi tu parles ? Tu crois vraiment qu'en me mordant tu ramèneras Stiles ! Regardes toi , tu n'es même plus un alpha ..

Derek : Je sais ... Mais je crois aussi que l'amour est le plus puissant des remèdes

DarkStiles : Si tu crois ça , c'est que t'as vraiment rien compris Derek ...

Derek : En fait si ... Je crois que j'ai tout compris le jour ou mes yeux se sont posés sur Stiles ... Et je crois en lui .. Il reviendra . Je le sais ..

Puis là , DarkStiles devenait tout blanc . Ses veines étaient anormalement noires et lui brûlaient fortement ...

DarkStiles : Qu'est ce que ... Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Derek : Oh ça . Tu parles de ces marques là ... C'est juste toi en train de mourir ...

DarkStiles : Tu crois vraiment ça Derek ... Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me tuer avec une simple morsure de béta ! C'est moi qui fixe les règles ici ! Et qui décide qui doit vivre ou mourir ! JE décide !

Puis Derek se mit à sourire

Derek : Pas cette fois ... Qui est pitoyable maintenant ?

Puis là , le nogitsune , commençait à perdre son souffle . Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et fini par tomber au sol ... Derek, bien sur ne pouvait pas partir , car il avait un plan . Oui . Mais basé sur une simple légende . Alors comment savoir si ça avait fonctionné ou pas ... Alors il attendait .. Que pouvait il faire d'autre . Il se concentrait sur les battements de coeur du nogitsune , jusqu'à ce que ceux ci n'émettent plus aucun son . Le coeur de Stiles ... Du nogitsune avait cessé de battre . Mais comment savoir qui était qui à ce moment bien précis .. Derek s'assit et pris le corps de Stiles tout en le serrant tout contre lui . Lui maintenant la tête d'une main , tout en caressant sa joue d'une autre , laissant échapper ses larmes ...

Derek : Stiles ... Je t'en prie .. Réveilles toi . Dis moi que tout ceci n'a pas été inutile ... T'es plus fort que ça ... Je t'en supplie Stiles . Réveilles toi !" le secouant " ... Maintenant ... Je t'aime , ne m'abandonne pas ... Pas comme ça ...

Puis il laissa tomber sa tête sur le torse du jeune hyperactif , toujours en pleurant ... Et là , quelques mouvements se faisaient sentir . Alors Derek , releva la tête et aperçu ce jeune ouvrir les yeux lentement . Il ne savait pas si il tomberait sur Stiles ou le démon ... Mais il fit vite fixé

Stiles : Derek ? " fit il tout en regardant autour de lui paniqué "

Derek : Stiles ? C'est ? C'est vraiment toi ?

Stiles : Bien sur que c'est moi . Qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre idiot ... Et bordel , qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? En fait j'ai une autre question ... Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Là Derek , ne put retenir ses émotions , il prit le bas du visage de Stiles entre ses mains et y déposa un des baisers des plus passionnés qu'ils purent échanger jusqu'à maintenant ... Stiles ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait . Sur le moment , c'est comme si il avait tout oublié ... Puis il regarda à nouveau Derek , lui lança un sourire , avant de lui murmurer

_" Je t'aime Derek " _

_" Je t'aime aussi Stiles " _

Mais Stiles savait pourquoi il avait prononcé ses mots . Il se sentait partir .. Complètement partir et c'est dans un dernier sourire que Stiles retomba au sol , inconscient ...


	20. Fin du cauchemar

Derek tentait de réveiller Stiles en le secouant . Lui faisant même du bouche à bouche mais celui ci était toujours inconscient . Alors il décidait d'appeler Scott

Derek : Scott ... J'ai réussi . Rejoins moi aux sous sol de l'ancien camp de prisonniers où a été Noshiko ...

Scott : Quoi .. Mais de quoi tu parles Derek ...

Derek : J'ai pas le temps de discuter Scott . Alors amènes toi ! Maintenant ! " cria t'il avant de lui raccrocher au nez ..

Scott avait senti la détresse dans la voix de Derek alors il parti de suite le rejoindre . Vingt minutes après , il se trouvait avec Derek . Et là il ne savait pas quoi penser face à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux ... Derek tenait dans ses bras un Stiles pâle et totalement inerte ... Alors il se précipita vers eux deux ...

Scott : Mais bon sang . Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? Et qu'est ce que t'as voulu dire par _" j'ai réussi " _

Derek : Je l'ai ramené Scott . Stiles est de retour ... Mais il s'est évanoui et depuis aucune réaction . Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe " fit il paniqué "

Scott : Alors la légende disait vrai ... T'as vraiment réussi .

Derek : Crois moi . On en a vraiment fini avec le nogitsune .

Scott : On doit l'amener chez Deaton . Il saura quoi faire ... Il avait l'air d'être au courant pour le lien qui vous uni ...

Derek : T'as raison . Aide moi à le porter Scott ...

Puis les deux loups portèrent Stiles , le mirent dans la voiture de Derek et se dirigèrent à la clinique vétérinaire où Deaton les attendait suite au message que Scott lui avait envoyé ..

_**[ À la clinique ]**_

Deaton : Allez y . Posez le là ..

Scott : Deaton , est ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?

Deaton : Je peux rien te dire pour le moment Scott .

Derek : Ce serait pas mieux de l'amener à l'hôpital . Je veux dire , il n'est pas mort , il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller . Peut être que des médecins seraient plus aptes à nous aider ...

Scott : C'est pas faux

Deaton : Les médecins ne pourront rien faire Derek .

Derek : Pourquoi ?

Deaton : Parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose de naturel Derek . Il a été possédé . Et je suppose que pour revenir il a du mourir en ayant toujours le nogitsune en lui . Rien de tout ça n'est naturel alors les médecins ne pourront rien faire pour aider Stiles ...

Scott : Alors quoi ? On attend là de voir si il va se réveiller ... Si tenté qu'il veuille bien le faire ...

Deaton : Calmes toi Scott d'accord . Je sais que c'est pas facile mais j'ai besoin de l'examiner pour trouver la solution au problème d'accord ... Et je l'as trouverais . Mais en attendant tu dois te calmer ...

Scott : Ok c'est bon

Deaton : Maintenant j'ai une question . Comment tu as fais Derek pour le ramener ... Je suppose que tu as du le mordre ... Mais comment tu y es parvenu ?

Scott : Il avait un plan

Deaton : Quel plan ?

Scott : Lui seul pourra vous le dire car il n'a pas voulu m'en parler ...

Derek : Si je n'en ai pas parlé , c'était pour vous protéger ... Je savais ce que je faisais mais je savais aussi qu'il y est un risque pour que j'y laisse ma peau ...

Deaton : Comment tu as fait pour duper le renard .

Derek : Je me suis rangé de son côté et je l'ai laissé se nourrir de moi ...

Deaton : Et qu'entends-tu par _" je me suis rangé de son côté " _

Derek : J'ai conclu un pacte avec lui . Le genre de pacte ou vous ne pouvez pas faire marche arrière . Il était très sceptique au début car il sentait le piège alors j'ai du jouer une nouvelle carte ... Lui prouver qu'il pouvait me faire confiance ... Mais pour ça je devais te tuer Scott ... Mais jamais je l'aurais fais ... Mais je suis rentré dans son jeu en lui disant que j'étais d'accord ... Et quand j'ai voulu partir , il m'a retenu .

Scott : Pourquoi ?

Derek : Parce qu'il avait faim Scott . J'avoue que j'étais pas très tenté parce que je savais que ça me viderait de mes forces ... Mais j'avais pas le choix ... J'ai vu une opportunité et je l'ai saisis . J'étais si près du but que je ne pouvais pas reculer .. Et c'était la seule façon de ramener Stiles .. Alors je l'ai écouté et je me suis laissé faire car je savais que c'était la seule occasion que j'aurais pour être assez près de lui sans éveiller les soupçons pour pouvoir le mordre .. Et c'est arrivé ... Tout simplement ... Alors ne me regardez pas comme si j'avais fais quelque chose de mal ... J'ai fais la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire et si j'avais échoué , je n'aurais manqué à personne ...

Scott : C'est faux ...

Deaton : On ne te reproche rien Derek .. Tu as fais ce qui te semblait être le plus juste en risquant ta vie . Et tu l'as fais pour le bien de tous ... Le Derek d'avant n'aurait jamais fais ça . Alors ne te juges pas aussi sévèrement ...

Scott : Il a raison ... Il fallait beaucoup de courage pour faire ce que tu as fais Derek ...

Derek : J'ai fais ce que je devais faire ...

Deaton : Bon très bien . Maintenant qu'on sait ce qu'il s'est passé , je vais pouvoir procéder à l'examen ..

Derek : Qu'est ce que vous allez lui faire exactement ?

Deaton : Rien de grave , rassures toi Derek . Rien de nocif . Je vais juste lui faire une prise de sang , le mettre sous perfusion pour qu'il récupère des forces et ainsi le nourrir .. Puis vérifier ses constantes le temps d'avoir les résultats d'analyse .

Derek : D'accord ... Et après ça ? On fait quoi si il se réveille pas ...

Deaton : Après ça on fait des recherches Derek . On doit savoir ce que représente ce lien qui vous uni et pourquoi il est si puissant . Car si on doit réveiller Stiles , je pense que c'est le seul moyen d'y parvenir

Scott : Si ce lien ne provient pas de leur amour . De quoi peut il s'agir Deaton . Je veux dire on sait que Lydia a pu ramener Jackson rien qu'en lui montrant la clé qu'il lui avait donné . Puis Jackson est mort mais il est revenu d'accord ... Pour Stiles on sait qu'il est mort aussi et qu'il est revenu par la morsure de Derek ... Alors si ça n'a pas suffit à ce que Stiles soit là , avec nous et en pleine forme . Qu'est ce qu'il lui faut alors ?

Deaton : C'est une question intéressante que tu soulèves là Scott ... Car je ne sais pas du tout ...

_" Son sang .. Il a besoin de son sang " _

Deaton et les deux jeunes se retournèrent et virent Breaden . En effet , c'est elle qui venait de prononcer cette phrase ...

Derek : Breaden ?

Breaden : Vous voulez que Stiles revienne . Alors donnez lui le sang de Derek . C'est la seule façon de pouvoir le ramener définitivement

Derek : Tu es sûre de ça ?

Breaden : Je suis peut être une mercenaire Derek . Mais crois moi , quand il s'agit de trouver des réponses , je suis plutôt douée ... Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ..

Celui ci ne lui donnait aucune réponse . Il lui lança juste un sourire ...

Deaton : Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé Breaden .

Breaden : Quand vous m'avez appelé Deaton et que vous m'avez parlé de cette légende , je suis remontée directement à la source

Scott : Comment ça ?

Breaden : J'ai retrouvé ce loup garou .

Derek : C'est impossible . On a peut être le pouvoir de guérir mais on est pas immortel pour autant .

Breaden : Je le sais Derek .. Vous ne l'êtes pas . Mais lui était particulier ... Spécial ...

Scott : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ...

Breaden : Non seulement d'une , c'était un loup de naissance Derek . Mais pas seulement ... Ses parents étaient tous les deux des êtres surnaturels . Bien sur il y avait son père qui était un loup mais sa mère était autre chose ...

Derek : Autre chose ... Mais encore ...

Deaton : Une vampire ...

Scott : Quoi ? C'est impossible ... Ça peut pas procréer un vampire ... Je veux dire , ils sont pas censés être morts ... Et puis ça n'existe pas

Deaton : Les loups - garou non plus il paraît ... Quand à ce qui est de procréer ... Il y a toujours la magie ... Mais elle a toujours un prix ...

Breaden : En fait Deaton a raison . Ce loup est né hybride . Mi loup , mi vampire ... Il est immortel de par le sang de sa mère

Derek : La légende ne parlait pas de ça .. Elle parlait d'un loup . Uniquement d'un loup .

Breaden : C'est normal et ça semble plutôt logique Derek . A cette époque , les gens ne pouvaient pas croire que le surnaturel existe et encore moins que des créatures de la nuit se baladent parmi eux .. Et les vampires , quand ils ne se contrôlent pas sont pire que des loups - garou ...

Derek : Comment ça ?

Breaden : Parce que c'est leur côté primitif qui prend le dessus et ils n'ont plus aucune humanité . Ils ne sont guidés que par une seule chose ... Le sang .. Alors ils traquent et tuent sans relâche en vidant chacune de leurs victimes de tout leur sang Derek ... Mais pour ce loup , c'était différent parce que sa mère avait réussi à " enfermé " son côté vampire ...

Scott : Comment elle a fait ?

Deaton : Grâce à la magie . A cette époque certains vampires . Du moins ceux qui savaient se tenir , concluaient souvent des accords avec de très puissantes sorcières ... Sa mère a du sceller un pacte pour que son fils ne garde que son côté loup ... Enfin je suppose ...

Breaden : Pour dire vrai , vous avez raison Deaton . Sa mère a bien conclu un pacte . Mais en échange , elle devait payer de sa vie ...

Derek : Je croyais que les vampires étaient immortels ...

Breaden : Ils le sont bien sur . Mais comme toute créature surnaturelle , chacun à sa faille . C'est ce qu'on appelle maintenir l'équilibre Derek . Pour vous c'est de l'aconit mais pour les vampires c'est le sang d'un mort ... Et pour sauver son fils , elle était prête à se sacrifier pour qu'il garde son humanité . Alors c'est ce qu'elle a fini par faire . Et c'est comme ça que ce loup est ce qu'il est aujourd'hui ... Il peut se promener parmi nous , de jour comme de nuit car le soleil ne lui fait rien . Il peut manger comme nous .. En fait fait , il peut faire tout ce qu'un humain peut faire ou tout ce qu'un loup - garou comme vous peut faire ... À un détail près ...

Derek : Lequel ...

Deaton : Il peut se transformer à volonté sans ressentir la moindre douleur ... La moindre peur ou la moindre colère ... Et c'est pour ça que ça peut aussi le rendre très dangereux ...

Breaden : Je l'ai rencontré et il m'a dit tout ce que je devais savoir . Croyez moi ... J'ai vu son regard . Son comportement ... Et il n'a rien de dangereux ... Je dirais même que c'est tout le contraire ...

Scott : Ok très bien . Maintenant qu'on a toutes les infos en main . Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire exactement ..

Breaden : Vous rien ... C'est Derek et uniquement Derek qui doit agir

Derek : Très bien . Dis moi ce que je dois faire alors Breaden ...

Breaden : J'y viens ...

Mais Derek voyait bien dans le regard de celle ci que ça lui coûtait de faire tout ça , alors il décidait la prendre à part pour discuter avec elle ...

Derek : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est quoi ce regard ?

Breaden : Il faut que tu saches une chose Derek . Malgré ce que m'a dit ce loup , il y a un risque pour que ça ne fonctionne pas ...

Derek : Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Je comprend pas .

Breaden : Le corps de Stiles a été trop longtemps possédé par ce démon . Et il a été fragilisé . Seul la combativité et l'envie de vivre de Stiles pourrait l'aider à survivre ... Il va falloir qu'il se batte pour sa survie et pouvoir revenir ... Je suis désolée ...

Derek : Ne le sois pas ... Tu n'y es pour rien ... Pourquoi ... Pourquoi tu as fais tout ça Breaden .

Breaden : Parce que Deaton me l'a demandé .

Derek : Il n'y a pas que ça ... Dis moi la vérité ...Et on sait tous les deux que Deaton ne t'aurait pas payé . Alors je t'écoute . Pourquoi tu as fais ...

Breaden : Je l'ai fais pour toi Derek .. J'ai bien compris que je ne pouvais pas être avec toi ... Mais je préfère t'avoir loin de moi en étant ami plutôt que près de moi à te détester ... Car je ne peux pas te détester ... Je sais que les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas et que tu ne partages pas les miens . Mais si tu dois être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi . Très bien , je l'accepte ... Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on soit ami , si tu te sens capable de l'être ...

Derek : Bien sûr que je le suis " fit il l'a prenant dans ses bras avant de ne déposer un dernier baiser d'adieu ses lèvres "

Puis celle ci lui sourit , il le lui rendit ...

Breaden : Alors . Prêt ?

Derek : Oui allons y qu'on en finisse ...

Breaden : Comme je t'ai dis Derek . Seul ton sang peut le faire sortir de son état de ... Non conscience ...

Donc Derek sorti ses griffes , se lassera le bras pour y faire couler son sang dans une fiole que Deaton venait de lui tendre ...

Scott : Et maintenant

Breaden : La patience n'est pas ton fort Scott ...

Scott : Pas quand il s'agit de mes amis ...

Breaden : Maintenant , il va falloir lui maintenir la tête en arrière ... Stiles doit avaler ce sang . Il ne peut pas être injecté directement dans ses veines sinon ça pourrait le tuer ... Il doit le boire ...

Donc Deaton s'approcha de Stiles avec la fiole et la donnait à Derek . Puis aidé de Scott , il lui maintenait la tête en arrière tandis que Derek lui versait la fiole dans la bouche ... Puis la Deaton refermait la bouche de Stiles afin que le liquide encore chaud puisse faire son chemin ...

Derek : Et maintenant Breaden

Breaden : Maintenant . Maintenant il faut attendre ... Mais Derek ... Rappelles toi ce que je t'ai dis " murmura t'elle à son oreille afin d'être sûr que Scott ne puisse pas l'entendre "

Tous s'assirent autour de Stiles et attendirent qu'il se passe quelque chose ... Puis ce n'est seulement qu'une très longue demie heure qui leur avait paru une éternité que Stiles commençait à ouvrir ses yeux ... Celui ci était tout bizarre , il se sentait faible mais surtout il avait très faim ..

Scott : Mon pote ... Mon frère . Comment tu te sens ?

Stiles : Scott ? Ça va ... Enfin je crois ... Je suis moi ... Je veux dire .. Je suis vraiment moi . Vous avez réussi ..

Scott : En fait c'est Derek qui a réussi ...

Puis la Stiles se tournait vers Derek en lui balançant un de ses sourires qui voulait dire " merci , je t'aime " . Puis Derek le lui rendit tout en venant s'installer près de lui ...

Stiles : Comment tu as su ce qu'il fallait faire Derek ...

Derek : Disons que j'ai été aidé et guidé ...

Stiles : Oh ok . Cool . Y aurait pas un truc à manger par ici .. Je meurs de faim ... Y a pas à dire , ça rend dingue d'être possédé par un démon ... Tellement sociopathe qu'il ne se donnait même pas la peine de me nourrir

Tous se mirent à rire de bon cœur

Stiles : Bas quoi ... " fit il souriant "

Scott : Il y a pas de doute . C'est bien Stiles .

Stiles : Oui c'est bien moi ... Mais c'est pas pour autant que j'oublie ce que j'ai fais .

Derek : Tu n'étais pas toi même Stiles .

Stiles : Ça n'excuse rien ça . J'ai failli tuer Melissa . Je m'en suis pris à toi Derek et j'ai failli te tuer aussi ... J'ai fais du mal autour de moi et je pourrais jamais effacé ça ... C'est pas possible ... Je n'ai pas été assez fort ...

Breaden : Crois le ou non Stiles . Mais tu as été plus fort que tu ne le penses ... Tu nous le prouves en étant la, réveillé et avec nous ... Peu de personnes auraient été capable de subir ce que tu as dû affronter et n'aurait eu cette volonté de se battre ... Car tu t'es battu de toutes forces ... Tu as du mourir Stiles pour revenir ... Alors crois moi ou non . Mais tu ne pouvais vraiment rien faire contre ce démon ... Il était trop puissant ...

Bizarrement les paroles de Breaden avaient soulagé Stiles ... Lui qui était jaloux d'elle à la base , senti bien sur quelque chose avait changé . Elle savait pour Derek et elle l'avait accepté . Bien sur , malgré ses paroles , Stiles ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant . Mais il avait tout simplement besoin de temps pour oublier toute cette histoire ...

Puis tous restèrent à discuter durant des heures avec Stiles et ainsi récupérer le temps perdu , à expliquer également ce qu'ils avaient dû faire pour le sauver . Puis Breaden décidait qu'il était temps pour elle de partir ...

Breaden : Je vous laisse . La route m'attend ... Prends soin de toi Stiles et à l'avenir sois plus prudent , car ça n'a pas été une mainte affaire de se sortir de la ... Loin de la ..

Stiles : Promis . Je ferais attention ... Et merci ... Merci pour tout Breaden . Sans toi , je ne serais sans doute pas la aujourd'hui ...

Breaden : Ne me remercie pas . Rien n'aurait été possible sans la bravoure de Derek ... C'est lui qu'il faut remercier ... Pas moi ... Mais merci ...

Puis Derek s'avança vers Breaden et la serra dans ses bras en lui murmurant " merci pour tout " . Puis celle ci lui caressa le visage , lui murmurant _" au revoir Derek " .. _Puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta la clinique ...

Deaton : Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer . On a tous besoin de sommeil . Et toi Stiles encore plus que nous .

Scott : C'est pas faux . Je suis claqué . A vrai dire , je sais même pas comment je fais pour encore tenir debout ..

Stiles : Oui . Rentrons . J'aimerais retrouver mon père . Il a pas encore été prévenu et je n'imagine même pas dans quel état d'esprit il doit être ...

Scott : Il n'a jamais été seul une fois pendant ton absence Stiles . On s'est relié avec Deaton et Chris pour rester auprès de lui ...

Stiles : Et pas toi Derek ? ... Non bien sur que non , tu n'étais pas avec eux ... Tu étais ... Prisonnier ... Comment j'ai ...

Derek : Stop d'accord . On va pas ressasser tout ça . Aujourd'hui t'es la Stiles . Vivant et en bonne santé ... Alors laisse le passé derrière car il ne rapportera rien de bon ... On a tous fais des choses ici qu'on regrette ... Mais il fait passer au dessus . Ok ?

Stiles : Oui . Tu as raison ... Tu me ramènes chez moi ...

Derek : Oui bien sur ..

Puis la , tout le monde se saluait et se faisait des accolades , avant que chacun ne reparte dans leur véhicule respectif pour rentrer chez eux ...

Stiles et Derek étaient enfin arrivés chez le shérif ... Ils commençaient à entrer ... Quand John aperçut Stiles , il resta figé ... Ne savant pas quoi penser . Mais Derek lui fit signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'était bien Stiles et qu'il pouvait avoir confiance ...

Stiles : Hey .. Salut papa ...

John : Stiles ...

Stiles : Ouai .. C'est moi papa ...

La , John marchait d'un pas pressé vers vers son fils , larmes aux yeux , en le serrant très fort dans ses bras . A son contact , il lâcha totalement prise et laissa couler ses larmes . Larmes de soulagement et de joie ... Puis il regarda dans la direction de Derek et lui souffla " merci "

John : Tu m'as tellement manqué fils ...

Stiles : Toi aussi papa .. Toi aussi .

Puis tous deux se relâchèrent et John prit le visage de Stiles entre ses mains . Il y croyait tellement pas qu'il avait besoin de le voir et le sentir ...

John : Alors ça y est . C'est fini ?

Stiles : Oui ... Le nogitsune est mort ... Tout est terminé ... Grâce à Derek et les autres aussi ... Mais en grande partie grâce à Derek ...

Puis John s'approchait de Derek sous le regard de Stiles ..

John : Tu l'as fais . Tu as tenu ta promesse et tu as sauvé mon fils ... Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour t'être reconnaissant Derek " fit il tout en lui serrant la main . Avant de lui faire une accolade "

Derek : Rien . Vous n'avez rien à faire . Le fait de le voir respirer et qu'il soit lui même me suffit Monsieur ...

John : Tu es sur ?

Derek : Oui . Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre ...

John : Très bien Derek . Mais si un jour tu as besoin d'aide , pour n'importe quoi ... N'hésite pas à m'appeler d'accord ...

Derek : Je le ferais . Merci

John : Je dois malheureusement vous laisser . Le travail n'attend pas et on m'attend au poste . Je suis désolé fils ..

Stiles : Non , ça va . T'inquiète pas papa . Vas y . On se voit quand tu rentres de toute façon d'accord ...

John : Oui " souriant " ... Derek à bientôt ...

Derek : Bon courage ...

Puis John parti travailler . Stiles et Derek se retrouvaient seuls ... Stiles s'approchait de Derek . Commençait à le fixer tout en lui souriant ...

Stiles : Dis moi .. Dis moi que tout ce qu'on s'est dit n'était pas un rêve Derek . Que ce n'était pas du vent ...

Derek : Tu ne rêves pas Stiles . Je te l'ai dis je t'aime et je ne partirais pas .. Sauf si tu te lasses de moi ..

Stiles : Jamais .. Jamais ça n'arrivera ...

Puis Stiles prit la main de Derek .

Stiles : Viens suis moi ...

Et Derek suivi Stiles jusque dans sa chambre ... La Stiles commençait à embrasser Derek tout en lui enlevant son manteau ... Derek se laissait porter par ses baisers , jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne vienne passer sa langue sur sa nuque ...

Derek : Attends Stiles . Stop .. On ne devrait pas .. Tu ..

Stiles : Pourquoi ?

Derek : Tu dois te reposer et puis je veux pas te faire du mal ..

Stiles : Écoutes Derek , fais pas ça d'accord . Ne me repousse pas . Je me suis assez reposé et j'ai confiance en toi . Tu ne me feras pas de mal ..

Derek : Et si j'arrive pas .. Si j'arrive pas à me contrôler .

Stiles : Tu y arriveras Derek . Tu es beaucoup plus fort que ça . Tu étais prêt à donner ta vie pour moi en prenant ce risque inconsidéré ... D'ailleurs faudra vraiment qu'on discute des tes plans débiles ... Mais pas maintenant ...Pas tout de suite ... Car je ne veux qu'une chose à cet instant précis Derek .. Et c'est toi ... Alors sois tu acceptes , sois tu pars " lui lança t'il , lui riant au nez "

Derek : Tu me fais du chantage ? Sérieux .. Tu fais pas le poids Stiles Stilinski

Stiles : Peut être que je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi Derek Hale mais je suis plus malin ... Alors ? Tu restes ?

En guise de réponse , Derek vint plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne , le maintenant par le bas du visage ... Puis leurs langues se rencontrèrent et finirent par danser dans un élan de sensualité mélangé à de la passion mais toujours avec douceur ... Stiles enleva lui même son tee-shirt de son plein gré , prêt à s'offrir à Derek . L'homme qu'il aimait contre toute attente ... L'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout . La bouche de Derek parcourait le torse de Stiles , tout en y glissant sa langue de temps à autre . Stiles se lassait totalement aller sous la frénésie des caresses de son amant . Puis ce fut au tour du plus jeune de retirer le tee shirt de son loup et de jouer avec sa langue sur son torse .. Derek se laissait aller et on pouvait entendre son désir par le son de ses râles sortant de sa bouche ... Jamais il n'aurait cru ça possible de ressentir un tel désir et encore moins avec un homme . Mais voila , il l'aimait et ils étaient connectés ... Alors leurs sensations , leurs émotions étaient beaucoup plus forte ... Plus concentrées . Après leurs préliminaires , ils finirent nus et s'allongèrent sur le lit de Stiles ... Leurs bouches continuaient de se chercher , tandis que leurs mains se laissaient glisser à la passion dévorante qui montait en eux ... Puis Stiles s'offrit à Derek , avant que ce soit celui ci qui s'offre à son tour à son amant ... Tous deux avaient atteints le summum du plaisir ... Ils étaient dévorés par leurs sentiments , leur délice et leur vanité . Car oui c'était une première pour eux , et c'est ensemble qu'ils avaient décidé de passer ce cap important de leur relation malgré les réticences et inquiétudes de Derek ... Ils finirent tous deux assouvis et restèrent allongés côte à côte , dans le silence , durant de longues minutes , tout en se fixant , sous la chaleur et le souffle court , causé par leur acte d'amour .

Stiles : Je t'aime Derek ... Et je veux t'appartenir pour toujours ..

Derek : Tu m'appartiens déjà . Je t'aime ... Est ce que tu regrettes ?

Stiles : T'es fou jamais de la vie ... Et toi ..

Derek : Loin de là et je suis prêt à recommencer quand tu veux ...

Stiles : Moi aussi ...

Puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau ...

Stiles : Derek ... Promet moi une chose s'il te plaît ...

Derek : Tout ce que tu voudras .

Stiles : Promet moi que jamais tu n'auras honte de moi . Promet moi que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber car je suis qu'un petit con hyperactif qui a tendance à vite soûler les gens avec tout mon ramassis de conneries

Puis Derek sourit ...

Derek : Je te le promet Stiles . Ça n'arrivera pas . Je crois qu'on fond , c'est ce petit côté hyperactif qui m'a plu ... Toujours là à te battre avec tes mots pour donner du bon sens à tes phrases ..

Stiles : Ah oui . C'est vrai ... Alors je ne suis plus unique

Derek : A mes yeux tu l'es et tu le seras toujours Stiles . Parce que tu m'as ramené à la vie ... Et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant ...

Stiles : Et moi tu m'as appris ce que c'était que d'être aimé .. Je veux dire vraiment aimé par quelqu'un en dehors de ses parents .

Derek : En fin de compte . On était peut être destiné à être ensemble

Stiles : Oui . Tu as sans doute raison . Deux hommes que tout oppose , de par leur différences et leur origines . Un humain et un loup . Qui l'aurait cru pas vrai ... Qui aurait cru que Stiles Stilinski tomberait amoureux du grincheux Derek Hale ...

Derek : Dis pas ça Stiles d'accord . Je ne le suis plus . Plus que depuis je t'aime ...

Stiles : Tu n'as pas peur de ce que pourrait penser les gens Derek

Derek : Non . Car avoir peur ça voudrait dire avoir honte et se cacher .. Et c'est quelque chose que je ne ferais pas à tes côtés . Car je ne veux pas me cacher et je veux que le monde entier sache que je t'aime .. Donc non . Je n'ai pas peur ...

Stiles : Merci Derek ... Pour tout ...

Derek : Je serais toujours la Stiles alors fais toi une raison ..

Stiles : Et ça me va très bien ...

Puis ils finirent par s'endormir paisiblement , dans les bras l'un de l'autre ... Et c'est ainsi que parti de rien , était née une relation peu commune ... Passant par la possession , destruction pour enfin être sauvée par l'amour ... C'est ainsi que Stiles et Derek avaient enfin pu se dire ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur depuis longtemps et qu'ils finirent par s'avouer leur véritables sentiments . Et il ne passa pas un seul jour , depuis leur nuit d'amour , où ils ne se disaient pas " je t'aime " ...


End file.
